Oh Brother!
by Shadow Of A Lost Soul
Summary: COMPLETE Sango was best friends with miroku until she had to move.Then she met kagome. What happens when she gets a letter from Miroku asking for her to come see him and to bring a friend. But what if the friend falls in love? INUkag
1. hello and goodbye

An: Sorry for the screw up the first time I posted this. I wasn't sure what I was doing but now I think I have a better idea at how to do this. This is my first fanfict so please don't flame me for mistakes though your opinions are welcome for they will help me become a better writer. Oh and one more thing then I will shut up and get on with the story WARNING: I am bad at spelling though I have a little help with that but if I spell something wrong sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would be sure to give you all that review free Inuyasha merchandise but sadly I don't.

Oh Brother!

A six year old Sango was running and hiding under her bed "Mommy I

don't wanna go pwease don't make me go boys got icky cooties." Sango's mom bent over and looked under the bed. "Oh Sango be nice you've never even met him before. Anyway after a while I bet you two will become the best of friends."

Sango looked at her mom like she was crazy. "No we won't cause I'll get cooties all over me and die from cootielaria a bad disease." Sango's mom almost burst out laughing at sango's remark. "Sango who told you such a thing? There is no such thing as 'cooties' and if there is then I am sure Miroku doesn't have them. Plus you shouldn't act that way Miroku wants to meet you."

Sango knew she was going to lose this battle with her mom so she decided she would try just one more thing to change her mothers mind. So she put on the oh so famous puppy dog pout. "but mommy." Sango's mom was about to give in when she saw the face but she didn't, she held her ground.

"Sango I've heard enough! Now get out here and get dressed you are going whether you want to or not!" Sango's mom almost yelled. Sango then looked at her mom like she was the worst mom ever.

" Fine mean mommy but when I get weely sick and die from cootielaria you will feel weely bad." Sango's mom went to Sango's dresser and pulled out some clothes for her to wear.

"Sango just get dressed, and dress warmly. We are going to walk there they only live down the street. That means boots, coat, hat, and mittens. I don't want you to catch a cold." Sango's mom then turned around and left to get ready herself.

Sango was walking down the street with her mommy on her way to meet Miroku. "Mommy can I ring the doorbell please please please please?''Sango's mom looked down at her with a smile on her face. " you can if you promise not to ring it five hundred times like you did at your Aunt Sarah's house."

" Ok but I couldn't help it, it was just so fun." Sango's mom stopped in front of a house and started walking up the drive way. "ok Sango you may ring the bell now but remember only once."

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Inside the house frantic voices could be heard then someone running down the stairs." I'm coming!"

"Miroku honey could you please go answer the door I'm kind of busy." Miroku nodded. "going mom." Miroku quickly ran down the stairs to answer the door. ''Hello who are you? are you mommy's friends?"

Sango walked up to him and held out her hand. "Hellwo I'm Sango and you must be Roku the boy with no cooties your wwwiiiieeeeerrrdd!" After those words had left her mouth Miroku had not enough time to reply for Miroku's mom was standing where Miroku once stood. "Sorry it took so long." Miroku's mom said as she bent down to thank him.

Miroku's mom finally looked up and saw who was standing at the door. "Oh I see you have met Sango, so why don't you two go up stairs and go find Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku just stood there looking at each other for a couple of minutes before they both screamed out "race yah!"As they both started to run for the stairs Sango in lead though she had no idea where she was going.

"Oh I haven't seen you in ages Akiko its so good to see you." Akiko then walked over to the woman standing there and embraced in a friendly hug. "It's really good to see you too I never thought I would ever see my best friend again." The two ended their so surprised moment and Inuyasha's mom led Miss. Taija to the living room to sit down.

"So how has life been for you over the years?" asked Akiko as she looked at the pictures she saw hanging on the wall.

" Well fairly good when your trying to raise a Hanyou I just can't stand the look on his face when the kids pick on him and to add on top of that he really misses his father."

" Speaking of Inutaisho where is he?" Izayoi sighed Akiko could have sworn she saw a look of loneliness and sadness in her friends eyes.

"At work as usual, but enough about me I wanna hear about you." Akiko fidgeted a little the past had been very rough for her and she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Well Sango has been doing better now that she finally realized her father wasn't coming back, but after he passed away I realized she slowly started to get very lonely. It is a very good thing you moved here or she would not have anyone to play with." Izayoi got up and patted her best friend on the back.

" Akiko I'm so sorry I didn't know, are you ok?" Akiko looked up at her friend with a reassuring smile.

" Yeah I'm ok don't worry about it, it was the past and I am trying to get past that." Izayoi looked at Akiko as if she was unsure but decided to let it go. "Ok then, well make yourself at home while I go make us some tea.

Sango and Miroku were now up stairs but on their way to find Inuyasha Miroku had stopped in the middle of the hall. "So Sango you want to meet my brother Inuyasha?" Sango started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Yeah I want to meet him then I will have two friends to play with!" Miroku placed his arm on her shoulder to stop her from jumping up and down.

" But before we go you have got to promise me you will not be mean to him and can keep a secret, he's a little different. But if you tell anyone what's different about him or be mean then I will have to beat you up, and I don't like beating up girls." Sango put on a serious face, a face about as serious as a six year old could make.

"Ok I pwomise I won't tell anyone cross my heart and hope to pie." Sango then placed her hand over her heart.

" Ok lets go then." Miroku walked over to a door Sango assumed to be Inuyasha's and knocked on it.

" Go away Miroku." Inuyasha's voice was heard through the door. He did not seem too happy.

"Inuyasha please let us in she promised to not make fun of you." Miroku said this in a calm voice almost so calm that if I were to tell you he was only six you would think I was some lunatic. But that was Miroku always acting so mature when he wasn't being a perv.

"No Miroku no stupid baby girl is coming in my room!" Sango looked over at Miroku then at the ground thinking to herself _I'll show him I'm no baby girl I'm six I'm a big girl._ Miroku looked over at Sango and thought she was going to cry so he decided he wouldn't give up until Inuyasha let them in.

"Inuyasha she is not a baby girl she is only one year younger then you now don't be mean."

"No Miroku she isn't coming in!" Miroku then was struck with a good idea he knew it would work.

"Fine you won't let us in then I guess I will just have to get mom." Sango and Miroku could hear growls within the room as Inuyasha got up and unlocked the door. Sango and Miroku both walked in. Sango looked around the room wondering where he disappeared to when she saw a lump of covers on the bed so she walked over to them and threw the covers off to find Inuyasha. She then held out her hand.

" Hi my names Sango.'' Inuyasha looked at Sango like she was one of the foulest things on Earth.

"Well then Sango go away and leave me alone I don't shake hands with stupid girls." Miroku wanted to make himself noticed so he walked over and stood by Sango.

" Sango I am so sorry for the way he is acting, he only acts that way to people he has just met but once you get to know him you'll find out he is a pretty nice Hanyou." Miroku then turned to Inuyasha. " Sango do you want to play a game and Mr. Meanie would you like to play also?"

''Yeah I wanna play I wanna play!" Sango seemed to be very energetic today cause once again she started to jump around.

"Well if she is playing I have to play also cause seeing how stupid she looks right now she would probably break my Play station 2." Inuyasha said puffing out his chest and acting like he was the smartest and greatest living thing.

Miroku ignored Inuyasha as he turned to Sango. "What would you like to play?"

"Its my Play station and I should get to choose and I say Mortal Combat." ( AN: I have know idea what this game is about or anything so I will not go into detail The only thing I know about it is its name. Igot the idea to use this game from kgb) Sango again started to run around.

"Inuyasha I don't think she knows how to play that game." Sango suddenly stopped and looked at Miroku.

"But Miroku I want to play Mortal Wombat." Inuyasha scowled " Its Mortal Combat wench get it right or are you too stupid." Miroku told Sango to just ignore him as he walked over and picked up two controllers. He handed one to Sango and Inuyasha walked over and picked one up for himself as they started playing.

" Here's your tea Akiko. I was wondering would you mind staying for dinner I want to know more about how you are doing." Akiko looked at Izayoi before sipping her tea.

"Sure I would love to, and it seems so would Sango." Izayoi had a big smile on her face. "Yeah its great that they have become friends, kind of reminds me of us when we were little." Akiko set her cup down and turned to where she was facing Izayoi. "Yeah back then things were so great." "Speaking of things, how are things going for you?" Akiko sighed. "Well everything's fine the only problem is that I can't find a job and since my husbands death we haven't any money." Izayoi placed her hand on her friends shoulder. '' Stop that nonsense we can help you.'' The frown that Akiko was wearing turned into that of a sad smile. "No I am afraid this is something I must do without help." Izayoi nodded. " Always like that Akiko never let anyone help you in troubled times that is what makes you such a strong person."

"Well if we are to have dinner then I best get to cooking it." Izayoi said as she stood up. "Then I shall help you make it anyway it wouldn't be as great without my help.'' Akiko joked to lighten the mood. "I think this just might turn out to be fun." " Yeah I hope it is so what are we making?" Izayoi placed a finger on her chin to think. " I think we'll make Ramen, Sushi, and some rice."

" No move over there! No over there!" The sound of someone yelling these words could be heard from Inuyasha's room. ''Miroku shut up she obviously knows what she is doing besides like your help would be any good you lost way at the beginning."

"YES HA-HA I BEAT YOU AND YOU CALLED ME A STUPID WENCH AND I PROVED YOU WRONG!" Sango started to jump around him laughing and making faces. "SHUT UP! the only reason you won was because I was talking to this idiot other wise you wouldn't have stood a chance." Inuyasha said while pointing at Miroku. Then some yelling from down stairs could be heard interrupting their arguing.

TIME FOR DINNER PLEASE COME DOWN AND EAT!

All three of them ran down stairs as quick as they could as if it was a race and sat down at the table. All of them ate Sushi and rice with the exception of Inuyasha who just ate Ramen.

Akiko finished eating and cleared her throat. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had finished eating long ago and had went back up stairs. "I really enjoyed this visit Izayoi but as soon as I help you clean up I really must get going." Izayoi was starting to clean up as she turned to face Akiko " I don't think that would be necessary. It would be rude to have your guests clean up after them selves plus I will have my maids do it." Akiko nodded then I must get going." Izayoi walked over to where Akiko was standing. "why must you rush off?"

Akiko sighed " Today I'm going to sign Sango up for school."

"Oh well that is great I hope she enjoys school. and I hope you come back and visit us soon." Izayoi hugged her friend. "I will, promise." Akiko walked over to the stairs and yelled up them "Sango its time to go!" Sango ran down the stairs yelling her goodbyes and Izayoi walked them to the door as they left.

Sango kept visiting them every day she could until one day...

SIX YEARS AFTER MEETING MIROKU AND INUYASHA

"Mom I'm home, can I go to Miroku's house?" Sango asked while throwing her books on the table. "Yeah but could you come here for a minute I have something very important to tell you." Sango ran to the kitchen where her mom was doing dishes. "Ok mom what did you want to tell me?" Sango's mom dried off her hand and walked over to Sango and motioned her to sit down. ''Uhm honey I got a promotion." Sango smile widened "Mom that is great I can't wait to tell Miroku and Inuyasha." Sango's mom frowned. "No you see in order to get that promotion we have to move to Japan." Sango stood up. ''But mom you can't I won't be able to see Miroku or Inuyasha ever again." Sango's mom placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honey I'm sorry. I will give you three hours to go say good bye to Miroku and Inuyasha but then you have to come home and pack our plane leaves tomorrow." Sango started crying as she ran out the door slamming it.

Sango ran to her destination and knocked on the door. Izayoi answered it. "Oh my Sango why are you crying?" Izayoi ushered Sango to come in. "Because Mrs.Taisho mom said we were moving back to Japan tomorrow." Mrs.Taisho walked over to Sango and hugged her. "Oh I'm sorry Sango but your mom really needs that job." Mrs.Taisho let Sango go figuring she didn't come to talk to her but to Miroku and Inuyasha. "Where's Miroku and Inuyasha?" Mrs. Taisho went back to do what she was doing. " I believe they are up stairs."

Sango ran up stairs and looked in Miroku's room but no one was in there so she went to Inuyasha's room. Where she found Miroku and Inuyasha playing a game. Miroku heard the door open and looked up to see Sango's tear stained face. "What's wrong Sango?" Sango walked over to Inuyasha's bed and sat down. ''I'm moving to Japan tomorrow." Miroku paused his game and walked over to Sango. "What Sango you can't leave.'' Sango started to play with a loose string on Inuyasha's red comforter. "Miroku I have no choice I can't be selfish my mom needs that job." Miroku walked over to her and hugged her to try and stop her crying. Inuyasha walked over to her also and handed her his hankerchief. ''Feh quit crying we might as well enjoy our last night together and besides it makes you look like a big baby.'' Sango took the hankerchief and wiped the tears from her face. "Inuyasha you always try to be a jerk don't you?"

She laughed. "Well thank you Inuyasha and Miroku for cheering me up." Miroku walked over to the game they were playing and took it out and put in a different game. ''Who wants to play our all time favorite game?" Sango and Inuyasha both got off the bed and picked up their controllers and started their game.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Sango your mom called and she wants you to come home." Sango paused the game. "Ok I will be there in a couple of minutes." Miroku got up and walked over to Sango."Sango I promise I will save every penny I get to buy you a plane ticket so I can see you again I promise." Sango hugged Miroku. "Ok Miroku don't forget me ever ok, I got to go." and she ran out the door she knew if she was to stay any longer it would have been harder for her to leave.

Miroku ran down the stairs after her and out the door in hopes of catching her but it was too late she was already at her house. Miroku turned around and went back in the house. How could one's heart be crushed within a matter of seconds was all he thought as he went back upstairs.

Sango ran up to her room Ignoring her mother calling her name. when she got to her room she started to pack. She really didn't want to go but what choice did she have? She finally finished packing at twelve midnight and fell asleep in the floor.

Mrs. Taija slowly crept up to Sango's room. '' Sango wake up our plane leaves at eight come on." Sango got up and walked over to her bed and laid down. ''Sango you need to get up." "I'm going, I'm going just leave me alone." she got up and started her daily morning routine.

AT AIRPORT

Sango and Mrs. Taija were waiting for their plane to be called. " Mom can I go see Miroku over the summer?" Mrs.Taija looked at Sango sympathetically with guilt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry honey but you know I won't have enough money." Sango looked down at her hands that lay motionless in her lap trying to keep her tears from flowing. ''Oh... I .. understand." Thats when their plane was called. "Ok thats our plane its time to go." Sango took one last look at her former home and boarded the plane.

ON THE PLANE

A lady walked up to Sango and Mrs. Taija "Ma'am would you or your daughter like anything?" Mrs.Taija looked at the lady. "Yes four packages of Juicy fruit gum please." "Ok I will be right back in a minute." The lady left to go get their gum. within minutes the lady was back with their gum. "Here is your gum ma'am." Mrs.Taija picked up her purse. "How much do I owe you?" "A dollar fifty." Mrs. Taija paid for the gum and gave a pack to Sango.

We are now lifting off. A lady said over an intercom. Sango looked out the window to watch the clouds go by until she slowly drifted off to sleep...

AN: Finally end of chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope you review. I don't know when I can post the next chapter but hopefully soon until next time, later.

Shadow of a lost soul


	2. Another best friend

AN: Sorry I can't update so often but my computer is down so I can only update every weekend. Thank you to those who reviewed you really helped me gain the confidence to write this chapter and I greatly thank you for that. Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha but he is only a plushie.Wait that don't count does it.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 2. Another Best Friend

"Honey we're almost there I can't wait to see what our new house looks like." Sango reached up to the blindfold Mrs.Taija had put on her. ''Mom can I take this off my eyes yet?" she then tried to pull it off but Mrs.Taija stopped her. "No Sango you'll ruin the surprise." Sango removed her hand from the blindfold. "How much longer till we get there, this thing is very itchy I can't stand it?" "In a few minutes we will be there then you can take it off."

Ten minutes later Mrs.Taija told Sango she could take her blind fold off as she pulled into a drive way. As soon as the word 'you may take your blindfold off left Mrs.Taijas mouth Sango had ripped it off. Now she sat in the car with her mouth hanging open looking at her new house. "Is this really our house? It is so beautiful." Sango was looking at a small brick house with a garden beside it and on the other side of the house was a pond and surrounding that was woods that looked to be a hundred acres. "Mom how could you afford this?" Mrs. Taija had also been admiring the scenery but averted her eyes to Sango to answer her question. "Honey work is paying for everything."

Sango looked at her mom with big round sparkly eyes. "Mom can I look around now and unpack later? please please please." Mrs.Taija smiled happy to know her daughter liked her new home. "Yes but be sure to be home for supper." "Ok" Sango replied as she ran toward the pond.

Sango get up you don't want to be late for your first day do you?" Sango got up and looked at her clock. Oh no I'm going to be late." she got up and got dressed and brushed her hair. She ran down stairs and grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door. She ran as quick as she could but when she was half way there the bell rang.

"Oh no I'm late for the first day." Sango sighed as she walked the rest of the way to school. She was happy for one thing though at least she didn't have to go to the office. Her mom had already gotten her schedule so as soon as she got there she immediately set out to find her class.

"Remember room number 259." she kept chanting to herself. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she bumped into someone. "Are you ok, I didn't mean to bump into you?" Said the girl who bumped into Sango as she held out her hand to help her up.

"That's ok it wasn't your fault. Umm can you help me with something? I don't know my way around here and I was looking for room number 259." The girl smiled. "Yeah, I can show you there, that's where I'm headed. So my names Kagome what's yours?'' "My names Sango and thanks for helping me."

"So where are you from?" "I was originally from here but when I was a baby my mom moved to America but now we've moved back." Kagome put on an excited look. "That is so cool I always wanted to know what it was like there."

Sango looked over at Kagome with a surprised look. "Its cool but Japan is what more beautiful. The only thing I really miss from there is my friends.''

"Well here we are the teachers name is Mr.Okanosaka, we usually just call him Mr.O." Kagome opened the door and walked in followed by Sango.

"Late again Ms. Higurashi." Kagome bowed ''sorry" and went to her seat. The teacher then averted his gaze from Kagome to Sango and cleared his throat. "Ahh you must be the new student." Sango bowed in respect and then nodded. "Well then would you please introduce yourself to the class." Sango walked to the teachers desk. " Hi my name is Sango Taija and it will be a pleasure to meet you all.

"Ok then Ms.Taija since you came in with Ms. Higurashi and you probably know her the best then you may sit by her it may be more comfortable for you.'' Sango bowed again and walked to her seat by Kagome after thanking him.

After about fifteen minutes of class was up Sango was beyond bored. This teacher was very nice but he was really boring. Sango was about to fall asleep when she felt something on her hand. She looked up and found a note on her hand. She picked it up and opened it. ( This means its a note I hope it doesn't confuse anyone) Hey Sango you look pretty bored over there you want to pass notes? Your friend Kagome. Sango took out a pen and wrote a reply. Ok anything's better then just sitting here listening to Mr.O lecture about stupid stuff.

And that's pretty much how their day went until lunch. (AN: I really didn't want to write about each class, that would be boring for me to write and most likely boring for you to read.)

"Hey Sango you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Sango threw her books in her locker and locked it. "Sure I would love to." Kagome showed Sango the way to the lunch room where they both got in line to get their food. About five minutes later Sango and Kagome both had their trays and sat down at a table. A few minutes later three girls and two boys sat down at the table also.

"Kagome who's the new girl?" Kagome turned to the one who was talking. "Kouga no need to be rude. Now Sango that jerk over there is Kouga, Kouga this is Sango." Kagome said pointing at Kouga. "Is he a demon?" Kagome nodded as Kouga puffed out his chest."Yes I am Kouga the almighty strong wolf demon.'' Kagome burst out laughing. ''Kouga you need to get over yourself." Kagome laughs subsided. " And that boy over there is Houjo." She then turned to the three girls. "And their names are Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, Eri Yuka and Ayumi this is Sango." Sango held out her hand. "Its nice to meet all of you." All of them took turns shaking her hand except for Kouga who just resumed eating ignoring them all. "Its nice to meet you to Sango." After that said they all started asking Sango questions while attempting to eat until the bell rang.

The rest of the day went like the beginning Sango and Kagome passing notes. Now there was only five minutes left until the bell rang and both were sitting there anxiously waiting for it. Kagome passed Sango a note that read Hey you want to come over to my house today? Sure but we have to go to my house first to ask my mom. Then the bell rang. Sango and Kagome raced out of the room, threw their books in their locker and ran for the exit as quickly as they could.

"So Sango do you like our school?" Sango looked at Kagome and laughed. "Yeah except for the fact it is extremely boring but what school isn't, so yeah I like it." Sango stopped and started walking down a driveway. "Hey is this your house Sango?" Sango nodded "Yeah."

''Cool you only live five houses away from me." Sango opened the door and ushered Sango in. " Yeah it is a good thing we live close to each other." "

"Mom I'm home, can I go to a friends house?"

"Sure honey but may I meet her first?" Sango walked to the kitchen followed by Kagome. "Mom this is Kagome." Kagome waved. "Hi Mrs. Taija." Sango's mom smiled, she liked this girl. She had such excellent manners. (AN: ' this means it is some ones thoughts.) ' Finally Sango gets a good friend that is a girl.' "Well it is very nice to meet you Kagome." "Its nice to meet you to Mrs.Taija."

"Well bye mom see you later." Sango's mom smiled "Ok just make sure you have fun." The girls nodded and turned around and ran out the door. Kagome led Sango to her house where she was shocked at what she saw. She saw a shrine. "Yeah I live at a shrine." ''That's cool your house and your shrine are so beautiful."

"Umm thanks." Kagome then started to climb what seemed like thousands of steps followed by Sango. "Hey mom I'm home and I have a friend over." "Which one is it this time Eri, Yuka or Ayame?'' "well actually it is a new friend this time.''

"Well come here I would like to meet her." Kagome started toward the nursery where she knew her mother was. "Mom your pregnant you shouldn't be working like that." her mom was on the floor trying to figure out the instructions on how to put a baby's cradle together. Her mom put the stuff down and got Kagome to help her to her feet. "Mom this is Sango." Kagome's mom put a curious look on her face 'she looks so much like...' "Hey Sango I'm sorry if I sound rude but do you happen to know any Taijas or Taishos?''

Sango nodded "Yeah I'm a Taija." "Ah I see well it is very nice to meet you Sango and if you could do me a small favor tell your mom I said hi." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and was leading her to some stairs when Kagome's mom called out " I have some cookies and cupcakes on the table if you girls would like some. Kagome ran over to the table and picked up some and put then on a plate as she again headed for her room.

"So Sango you mentioned earlier that you had some friends from America, what were they like?'' "Well their names are Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku was a pervert and Inuyasha... I guess I don't know very much about him he was too much to himself."

Kagome picked up a pillow and started to hug it. ''Why?'' Sango Sighed.

"Sorry I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Kagome lifted up the pillow she was holding "tell me or all war will break out." Kagome had an evil smirk on her face while Sango crouched down in fear. " Ok,Ok I'll tell you but you have got to promise not to tell anybody.'' Kagome lowered her pillow but still held it in case she would have to use it later. "Sango I promise I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell my cat."

"Ok, well he is different then anyone I or you will ever meet. He has gold eyes, fangs claws and silver hair and doggie ears." Kagome's eyes widened. ''Oh my gosh Sango that sounds so cute. Do you have a picture of him?'' Sango shook her head. "No but one time when I first met him he wouldn't let me or Miroku in his room until he threaten him that is how ashamed he is of his image."Kagome frowned. "well I think he would be cute."

Kagome got up and walked to her closet, "Hey you want to play a game?" "Sure," Kagome picked up a game and put it in her x-box. "I hope you don't mind but I just put in Mortal Combat." Sango shook her head. ''Not at all that is my favorite game. Miroku and I, and Inuyasha used to play it all the time.

LATER

"Kagome I have to go, it's almost dinner time and I have a ton of work to do.'' Kagome turned off the game and stood up. ''Ok but I'm walking you to your house so we can talk more ok?" Sango nodded and picked up a few cookies. " Yeah as long as I can take these with me." Kagome picked up her jacket and put it on. '' Sure you can have them all if you want." Sango put on her jacket and they both walked out the door.

"Mom I'm going to walk Sango home." Kagome's mom then appeared next to Sango. '' Sango honey your welcome to come back any time you want." Sango turned around and smiled. "Thank you very much Mrs. Higurashi I hope to be back very soon." "Bye" Sango said as her and Kagome walked out the door and headed for Sango's house.

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Hey kagome you coming over to my house today to help me baby-sit Kohoku?'' Kagome laid down her Science book tired of studying. "Yeah I'll be over in ten minutes.'' "Ok bye see yah then." Kagome hung up the phone. And went to search for Souta. "Souta we are going to Sango's today so get ready." Souta turned off his game and picked up a backpack and stuffed it in there. "Ok then lets go." Souta ran out the door and toward Kagomes car.

"Very smart to play all those games at age four isn't he?" Kagome was surprised at the voice she heard and turned around. "Oh hi Eri what are you doing here?" "I am here to take Souta and Kohoku off your hands. You guys never have time for fun. You two are either studying or babysitting and I am her to change that."

" No I can't have you do that." Eri put an Evil look on her face." you will or I will handcuff you to the flag poll Monday." Kagome ran over and hugged her "Thank you Eri, you are so awesome. I'm gonna go call Sango now.

Kagome called Sango and five minutes later she came. Her and Kagome went over the rules with Eri and then they both left. "Kagome I'm going to go to the post office first and then we can go to the mall ok?'' Kagome nodded "ok."

Sango went to the post office and came out with a big box. "Sango who's that form?'' "I don't know." Sango got in the car and opened the box. There was an envelope and a stuffed cat. "aww Sango that cat is soo adorable.'' Sango nodded and put the cat down and picked up the envelope and opened it.

Dear, Sango

I have been waiting for this day to come for a very long time. Now but I have finally saved enough money for you to come visit me. I hope you like the stuffed animal her name is Kirara. The plane tickets are in her mouth. There are two tickets so you can bring a friend. I can't wait to see you again.

later, Miroku

p.s bring your hottest friend.

AN: Well that is all I can write. I am so tired, sorry some of it was rushed but I need sleep. Please read and review.

later, Shadow of a lost Soul


	3. Meeting the Brothers

An: Well here is another chapter. I almost didn't get to type it. My grandma got up this morning and told me I can't go to my aunts cause of snow and ice, so I waited until 5 and my mom told my grandma the roads were not slick so she let me come. So I guess I just got lucky.

Disclaimer: If I owned him I wouldn't have a broken computer and the man who was supposed to fix it would be fired for being lazy and not working on it.

Review responses

Anonymous: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

CatHanyouNelia:Thank you for reviewing. Sorry you have to wait a week I'll post more when my mom's friend who is really lazy fixes our computer.

Midnight'sCry: Thank you for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter.

InugirlSakura: Thank you for telling me the right way to spell Kirara's name I really wasn't sure and was gonna ask but I guess I forgot. About kirara she is defiantly gonna be in the story as more then a stuffed animal but that is gonna be a surprise later on. And about kouga and houjo they will be in there to, they will be competion for Inuyasha but how they get there you will find out in either chapter 7,8, or 9. And yes I would be happy to check your fics out. Thank you for your advice. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

ON WITH THE STORY

Oh Brother!

Chapter 3. Reunited and finally meeting the brothers.

"So Sango who you gonna take with you?" Sango picked up the stuffed cat and pulled out the tickets. "Kagome don't be silly I'm taking you that is if you want to come.'' Kagome started to jump with excitement. "I would love to come I really want to meet them and see what this Inuyasha looks like." Sango looked down at the tickets. "No wonder it took them so long to get these they're first class."

"Really that is so cool, these friends of yours must really really like you." Sango just nodded as she put the tickets back into the plushes mouth. She then put the cat and the envelope in the box.

"Finals are Wednesday right?" Sango turned to Kagome with a questioning look. "Yeah I think why." Sango hit Kagome lightly on the back of the head. '' Kagome that means Friday is our last day."

"Oh I knew that I was just playing dumb." Sango laughed. "Right and my aunt is a monkey." Kagome then went serious. "Really Sango how come you never told me.'' Sango smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. " No not really Kagome I was only joking." Kagome just sat there confused "Oh I thought you were serious."

"Kagome just don't think." Sango said as her and Kagome threw their stuff away and she picked up her stuff and they went to the car ready to go to the mall to buy clothes for their trip.

AT KAGOME'S HOUSE AFTER THEY WENT TO THE MALL

( an: I hope nobody minds about me skipping the mall part I'm just not very fond of going into detail about what they bought I don't really find it important once again sorry to those who do.)

Kagome had finally finished putting all her stuff away. "You want to go home to your brother now or just hang out for a while?" Sango shook her head. "I think I should go now our brothers they're probably driving Eri crazy as it is." Kagome got up and picked up her keys. "Alright then let's get going." Sango and Kagome both left on their way to go save Eri from their brothers.

Sango and Kagome walked into the house to find it very dark inside the only source of light seemed to be coming from Souta's room. "Well maybe she is up in Kohoku's room for some reason." Kagome just shrugged her shoulders as they headed up to his room to find out. When they got up there they had found something that never in there lives did they ever think they would see.

Eri was on the floor with the boys playing a game with her tongue hanging out in concentration. "Umm Eri we never knew you played games and we never would have guess if you did you loved them so much." Eri eyes never left the screen as she replied. " I didn't think you guys would have been home so early."

"Eri I would hardly say its early it 10:30." Eri dropped the controller and immediately stood up. "well I hope you guys enjoyed your break but I must get going. I'm gonna be late for curfew." As soon as those words left her mouth she was out of the room before either Sango or Kagome could thank her.

Friday

(An: yet another annoying authors note but I just wanted to inform you I have decide to skip to the last day of school. Not much happened in between anyway.")

"Yes finally finals are over yay!" Kagome yelled as they both exited the school. "Yet another torturous year finished." Kagome started skipping. "And we get to meet your friends too that is gonna be so cool." Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder with an annoyed look. "Kagome say another word and I will tape your mouth shut."Kagome immediately shut her mouth. "Now that we have that cleared up, remember as soon as you get to your house put your stuff in your car. I know how you are, never being on time and always waiting till the last minute to do stuff. I will be waiting for you so please be there by six not six thirty, ok?"

"Aye aye capyton I will try my best to fulfill this mission without failure.'' Sango just glared at her and stuck out her tongue as she ran off. "Hey no fair get back here." Kagome yelled as she ran after her.

"Mom I'm home." Mrs. Higurashi's head then appeared. "How was your last day honey?" Kagome sat on the couch. "Very boring and long. I thought it was never gonna end." Mrs. Higurashi just laughed. "Well do you have all your stuff packed?''

"Yeah, all I have to do now is wait till it's time to pick up Sango." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and got up to go back to whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

Kagome got up and went to her room to do as she was told. Then she put all her suitcases in her car, carefull to leave plenty of room for Sango.Then she went back in the house to go find something to occupy her until it was time to go.

5:55

"Yay, finally my first time ever that I won't be late but early." Kagome told herself as she got in the car and drove to Sango's house. When she got there Sango was sitting on her porch ready to go. She took her stuff and put in the trunk.

"It's a miracle you're actually not late. Kagome and I was thinking you'd never learn." Sango said. Kagome just ignored her and just set her mind to driving to the airport and not killing her friend.

When they got to the airport they only had an hour till their plane left. They had to get through security so they had to hurry. After security checked their stuff about five times and them three times. Then they finally got to sit down. "Now we just sit here and wait till our plane is called." Sango sighed.

But luckily they didn't have to wait very long cause about five minutes after she said that they boarded their plane.

Kagome sat down in a seat by a window. Her seat was facing toward the front of the plane. Sango also sat in a seat next to a window and her seat was facing Kagome. Between them was a small table. Since it was first class they had a lot of stuff. Comfy seats to recline in, a TV with satellite, DVD player, laptop, cd player, cell phone, a button to push when you need something, also a curtain you could pull around your seat when you need privacy, and couches to relax in.

Kagome found having all this stuff awesome and she decided to occupy her time by playing with it. She would push the service button and ask the guy for something and when the guy came she would put on an innocent smile and say "Oh I'm so sorry but I haven't asked for anything I think you have the wrong person." The guy would panic give his apologies and quickly run away praying to keep his job.

The whole time Kagome was having fun Sango was just sitting there staring out the window. She was nervous about seeing her old friends again. (' means thinking') ' What would they be like, would they even like me?' "Hey Sango this is fun you should try it." Sango stopped staring at nothing and turned to Kagome.

"Ok I guess, I need to cheer up anyway. I mean it can't be that bad can it?'' Sango pushed the service button. "Umm may I have a glass of water?" A couple of minutes later the same man Kagome had been terrorizing showed up with a glass of water. "Here you go, ma'am." "Umm I'm sorry Mr. But I do believe I ordered a glass of orange juice not water." The guy apologized and ran off in panic for his job once again sending another guy back with Sango's orange juice.

Sango looked out the window once again. "Hey kagome what time is it?'' Kagome looked at her watch. "12:30 two more hours before we finally get there." Sango nodded and reached down to the table sitting between them and pulled out a blanket. "Well Kagome I'm going to sleep I'm tired." Sango slept the last two hours on the plane while Kagome just watched out the window...

FINALLY THERE!

"Sango, Sango wake up." Kagome yelled while shaking Sango. "I'm goin I'm goin, just quit shakin me.'' She grabbed her stuff and left behind Kagome exiting the plane. ''Finally here, we don't have to wait much longer."

"Not really Kagome its a two hour drive to their house." Kagome frowned."Great that means we won't get there until five o'clock in the morning." Kagome complained as Sango grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and set off to find the man that is supposed to take them to Miroku's house. Wondering why Miroku couldn't have just come and picked them up. 'Probably too darn lazy.'

Sango found a guy holding up a sign that had her name on it. She saw that behind him was a limo. "Umm Mr. are you the one who is supposed to pick us up." The man nodded. "And is that what we are going to ride in." she said pointing to the limo. "Why yes, Mr. Miroku only sends the best for his best lady." Sango blushed while the man walked over to a door and opened it for them to get in. Immediately after getting in Sango and Kagome fell asleep.

Finally meeting the Brothers!

"Ladies it is time to get up, we have arrived." He calmly yelled as he opened the door for both of them to get out. As Kagome got out she looked at the house in amazement. "Sango it's so big." Sango looked over at Kagome with a smile. "Yep, just how I remembered it."

Sango suddenly grabbed Kagome's arm and ran to the door and knocked. After waiting five minutes, Mrs. Taisho came to the door. "Oh my gosh Sango is that you? You have grown so much." She quickly hugged Sango and ushered the two girls in.

"Sango dear would you like me to go get Miroku and Inuyasha?" Sango shook her head. "No thank you Mrs. Taisho I would like to surprise them."

"Well ok dear have fun." Sango and Kagome both nodded as they went up stairs. Sango quietly walked to Miroku's room and slowly walked in motioning for Kagome to do the same. Sango was relieved to see that it was very dark in his room even though the sun was rising. Sango went to the bathroom and got some cold water in a cup that she had found on the sink.

She slowly crept out again and threw the cold water at Miroku. "Huh no don't hurt me, I didn't mean to honest I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Miroku yelled. Sango noticing it wasn't long before he was gonna wake up hid under his bed. While Kagome quickly hid in his closet.

Miroku quit moving as he noticed it was only a dream and no one was attacking him for doing something to their girlfriend. As he reached up and turned on the light he noticed he was all wet. "Oh great don't tell me I wet myself, I'm to old to be doing that." He said as he looked down and noticed it was only water. He let out a sigh of relief. Probably just one of Inuyasha's or Shippou's pranks again."

He got up and walked to the bathroom. When he came out he had a towel. He laid it on the bed and went to the closet. From underneath the bed Sango started to panic what would happen if Miroku caught Kagome. But before Sango could do anything to stop him from finding Kagome he opened the door.

When the door opened Kagome screamed. "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." and Miroku squealed. "eeeeeeeeekkkkkk." Kagome just stood there before she quietly asked. "Who are you?"

Miroku finally left his shocked state. "Who am I, I should be the one asking you that since you are in my closet." Miroku shook his head. " I have got to be dreaming, there is not a beautiful girl in my closet. But I know one way to find out."

Miroku kneeled down on one knee and took her hands in his. "Will you bare my child beautiful angel sent from above?"Before Kagome's brain even registered what he had said a shoe had came flying from underneath the bed and hit Miroku on the head. "Miroku your still the same dang pervert I was hoping that was only a phase."

Miroku turned around surprised. "Sango!" Sango crawled out from underneath the bed. "Is all you gonna do is sit there and stare or are you gonna say something?'' Miroku ran over to her and hugged her but ruined the moment when he groped her which resulted in a slap.

"Miroku this is Kagome." Sango said as she pointed to Kagome. "And Kagome this is Miroku." Miroku shook her hand. "Yes, it is nice to meet you. Indeed, Sango did as I asked and brought a nice looking friend." Miroku said, and instead of being slapped by Sango, he got punch and kicked by both girls.

"Hey Miroku want to go wake up Inuyasha?" Miroku shrugged. "No not really I have a better idea. How about we get Kagome to wake him up?'' Sango got a wicked look on her face. "Good idea. Hey Kagome." Kagome turned around. "yeah?"

"Would you mind doing me a small favor?" Kagome had been messing with a box on Miroku's dresser. When Miroku had turned around to see what her answer would be she withdrew her hand very quickly. " What would that be?" Kagome said trying to act all innocent. When she saw the look of panic on Miroku's face when he saw her messing with the box. She tried to act as if she hadn't touched it.

"Would you mind waking Inuyasha up?" Kagome would have did anything to get out of the room at that moment. Cause of being caught touching that box was so embarrassing she agreed. "sure.'' Kagome said as she left the room as quick as she could.

Within minutes Kagome's head had appeared back in the doorway. "Umm Sango would you mind telling me where his room is?'' This time Miroku answered. "Two doors down to your right."

Kagome nodded and left to find the room. When she got there, she open the door very carefully and slowly. But as soon as the door opened one forth of the way something flew out and hit Kagome in the stomach. "Oof, what the heck?'' Kagome looked down in her lap to find a brown fuzzy thing that she thought looked like a squirrel. The orange fuzzy thing started to hit her. " No you can't have my daddy so go away." Kagome grabbed the little paws of the squirrel looking thing and held its hands. "Calm down, I'm not gonna steal your daddy. I don't even know who your daddy is."

"Then why were you going into my daddy's room?" Kagome looked down at the fuzzy boy in her lap with confusion written on her face. "But I thought this was Inuyasha's room?''

"It is, Inuyasha is my daddy." Kagome shocked by his answer asked. "But isn't he too old to be a father?" The little boy then looked really sad. ''He's not my real dad. My real dad got killed and Inuyasha saved me so now he is my new daddy.''

"Oh sorry." Kagome said as she frowned. The little boy smiled and climbed in her lap. "My names Shippou, I'm a fox demon what is your name?" Kagome hugged the little kit really close he was just too cute to resist. "Kagome." Shippou started to fall asleep. "Kagome can you be my mommy? You're really nice.'' Kagome blushed "ok sure."

Shippou had fallen asleep, so Kagome just picked him up and carried him into Inuyasha's room. She set him down on the bed and stood there to think for a minute. "Now how do I wake him up?"

Kagome looked down at the bed. But she couldn't see anything, it was to dark. So she reached out and tried to find Shippou to ask him how to wake him up. When she came across some fuzzy things. Thinking they were Shippou's paws she started to pull on them so she could pick him up.

"Oww, what the heck?'' Inuyasha yelled as he felt something pulling on his ears. As soon as Kagome heard the voice she immediately let go of whatever it was that she was holding onto. As a hand reached up and turned the lamp on.

When the light filled the room Kagome looked over to the one who had turned the light on. A teenage boy about her age with silver hair and amber eyes just as Sango had described him sat there.

"Who are you and what the heck are you doing in my room?'' That's when Miroku appeared at the door. "Inuyasha don't throw a fit. I sent her in here."

"Miroku don't tell me she's another of your stupid girlfriends?" That's when Sango appeared. " No Inuyasha, she is not, she is the friend you guys said I could bring."

Inuyasha jumped out of his bed so surprised to see Sango again. "Sango?"

"Yes Inuyasha it's me, who else would it be, Santa Clause?'' Sango said with a smirk. While Kagome walked over to her friend she noticed something and blushed. "Umm Inuyasha, nice boxers!" After hearing that Inuyasha looked down at his boxers and saw that they were his favorite pair. The ones that had little kitties and clouds all over them.And they said, 'I love Kitties'. Everybody burst out laughing as Inuaysha quickly grabbed a cover and wrapped it around him to hide his boxers.

"A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE! EVERYONE OUT!" Unable to stop laughing at the Hanyou 's red face everyone left the room.

An: finally done with this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as much as my friends did. Please read and review.

Later, Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	4. The Items

An: Finally we got our new computer! But that is not why I have not updated the reason is that I have just gotten so lazy plus I got sick. Though I have gotten over that and I am sorry for the wait I will update more often now that I have a new computer It also has spell check I am so happy yaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Thank you for reviewing it is what got me over my laziness to type this chapter. Plus just a little bit of nagging from my sister gosh she can really be annoying some times. Ahhh she just kicked me she EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I will one day when I get famous and rich cause I'll buy him and let those who review borrow him for five minutes to say hi but only five minutes.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 3. The Items.

After leaving Inuyasha's room the girls decided to go to breakfast while Miroku got ready for school.

Now Kagome I warn you Mr. Taisho is a little crazy and you never know what he will do so don't think he is insane or anything that is just his personality. Kagome nodded trying to hide herself behind Sango. Sango opened some doors that Kagome just stared at with awe the intricate designs on them were so pretty. After staring at the door for a couple of minutes

Kagome noticed Sango was already in the room she quickly ran in and hid behind her again. She peeked out from behind Kagome and looked around she saw Mrs. Taisho and some man sitting next to her. She knew she was acting childish but she couldn't help it she was just shy. The man that was sitting at the tale looked a lot like Inuyahsa but he was much older looking.

"Well good morning Kagome Sango its good of you to join us." Sango and Kagome waved nervously and walked over to the table. "So this must be Sango, Miroku seems to like to talk about you a lot." Sango blushed at what Mr.Taisho said she turned around hoping no one would see it. "Well why don't you sit down Sango." Sango did as said and sat down. That left Kagome without someone to hide behind and Mr.Taisho just noticed her.

"Why hello and you would be?'' Kagome looked at Sango hoping that she would do the honor of introducing her she didn't know these people and really didn't feel like talking to them. But her look for help was ignored as Sango began talking to Mrs. Taisho. Kagome nervously answered him "I'm

Kagome Sango invited me here."

"Ahh I see well have a seat." Kagome sat by Sango who seemed to be in deep conversation with Mrs. Taisho. "By the way I am Inutaisho Taisho you can call me whatever you like." Kagome tried to stop herself from laughing at his name it was such a funny name. She finally succeeded in holding it in but was sinking in her chair as she noticed him examining her.

"So you're the girl who is to be with my son." Mrs. Taisho immediately turned to him and stuffed some scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Have some eggs honey you look very hungry." Sango had a bright smile on her face while all this was happening. While Kagome just looked as confused as ever. Sango the whole time thinking ' That is a good thing I forgot about Mrs. Taisho's ability and did not tell her about it.'

Mr.Taisho trying to redeem himself with his wife turned to a maid. "Would you please get these girls something to eat they have been waiting forever." The maid bowed with an apology and turned to Sango. Sango put finger to her mouth in thought. " Hmm I think I'll have two stacked pancakes and some orange juice.'' the maid nodded and turned to Kagome. "Do you have mush? And I would like some orange juice also.'' The maid just turned around and left not even answering her question.

A couple of minutes later the same maid reappeared again with two plates she gave them their food and left. They both started to eat their food. Kagome was about to take another bite when the very pretty doors slammed open and there stood Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku trying to hold Inuyasha back.

"Where is she when I get my hands on her she is gonna…" Mr.Taisho interrupted him before he could finish. "Calm down Inuyasha you wouldn't want to get on your mothers bad side believe me."

Inuyasha scanned the room ignoring his dad and saw Kagome sitting next to Sango. He broke free from Miroku's grasp and walked over to her. "Where are they?" Kagome looked confused. "What do you mean, what are you talking about?'' Now Inuyasha looked even angrier then before. "Oh don't try to play stupid with me you dumb wench I mean these." he threw down the pictures she had secretly taken of him in his 'I love kitty boxers. 'Oh no I must have dropped one of them on my way down here.'

"uhm that is the only one I don't have any more.'' "I know your lying you stupid wench I can smell it all over you." Kagome gulped. "Inuyasha leave her alone she says she don't have anymore so she doesn't . Now hand me over one of those pictures." Inuyasha shook his head no trying to pick them up before anyone saw them but before he could Mr. Taisho reached over and grabbed one.

After he saw the picture he burst out laughing. "Oh yeah I remember those. Those are Inuyasha's favorite boxers.'' Inuyasha glared at his dad. "nuhuh." "uhuh." "nuhuh." "uhuh" "nuhuh." "uhuh" "nuhuh'' "uhuh." Mrs.Taisho fed up with their little argument interrupted. "Stop it you two or Inutaisho you will be sleeping on the couch and Inuyasha you will be severally grounded."

Inuyasha knowing what his mom could do to him just sat down and grumpily (AN: I really don't know if that is a word.) screamed at the maids to get him some eggs and now! Then he decided to glare at Kagome. "Inuyasha stop that now or just leave I will not put up with your attitude to poor Kagome."

Inuyasha fed up at getting screamed at when it was HER fault just stopped out. A couple of minutes later a maid showed up with Inuyasha's breakfast. Confused when he was not at the table. "What shall I do with these my lady." the maid ask bowing.

"I'll take them I'm kinda hungry." Miroku said. The maid cautiously walked over to Miroku trying to keep him from touching something she didn't want him to touch. She handed him the plate when she dropped the fork. Forgetting Mirokus ways and afraid for her job she bent down and picked it up. Knowing if that was Inuyasha and she dropped one of his utensils she would be. Miroku seeing her bending over reached out and…

WHACK! BOOM! BANG! SMACK!

"You ever touch me there again you stupid dumb son of a…" "humum" Mr. Taisho cleared his throat. "Sakura you can beat him up later but please not at the table." The maid named Sakura bowed with her apologies and walked away blushing but before she walked through the door she gave Miroku a warning glare. Meanwhile Miroku lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Umm I don't think he will get up for a while." Sango who was looking at Miroku lying on the floor glaring at him also said "He deserved it that stupid dumb pervert." After that she asked if she may be excused and got up from her seat stomping over to Miroku she kicked him and then stomped out the door.

"Okay now that that is over Kagome would you please come with me when you are finished?" Kagome again looked confused. "umm sure but why?"

"Well I have something to show you." Kagome got up from her seat. "Okay just let me go get Sango." Mrs. Taisho stood up also. "No Kagome what I am going to show you is just for your eyes only." Kagome sighed okay then lets go."

Kagome followed Mrs. Taisho silently down some halls and up some stairs before they finally reached a room where Mrs. Taisho stopped and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a weird looking key and opened the door. They both walked inside and Mrs. Taisho ushered Kagome to sit down.

"Now Kagome I have to ask you something very important and I need a honest answer do not be afraid to tell me." Kagome nodded as Mrs. Taisho walked to her closet and dragged out something that looked like it weighed a ton. "Now you are a Miko am I correct Kagome?" Kagome fidgeted she had not told anyone about that not even Sango and now she had to tell a stranger. Kagome looked up at Mrs. Taisho she had a look as if she had lived through what Kagome was going through so Kagome decided she could trust her with the truth.

"Do not be afraid I am miko to. That is how I could since you power. Though I must ask why you do not have a shield up to conceal your power ? It is dangerous to run around like that.'' Kagome now not trying so hard to hide the truth from her answered. " I do not have a shield up because I do not know how to use my powers."

"Well I can teach you but first I must ask you to do me something that is very important." Mrs. Taisho walked over to what she had taken out of the closet and pulled a cover that was on top of it off to reveal a box. She opened it up and pulled out a jewel. "Now Kagome this is the 'Shikon no tama' (Did I spell that right if not could someone tell me how to spell it the correct way?) I need you to keep this and when the right time comes that you find the person it belongs to please give it to them."

Kagome now looked more confused then ever. What was all this stuff? All of it seemed so important to her. Why would she trust me with something so important she doesn't even know me?

Mrs. Taisho then looked over at Kagome as if knowing what she was thinking. "Oh don't worry Kagome you will know the answers to your questions in time just be patient." She then returned to the box and pulled out something else. "Kagome this is a fang a sword of some sort. Its name is Tetsaiga. (Ok again with the spelling could someone tell me how to spell that also. I thank anyone who can help me very much.) it is a very powerful sword and with your power Kagome you should be able to detect its owner and protect it." She handed the sword over to Kagome. Kagome struggling under the weight as she placed it on the bed next to the jewel thingy.

Then she pulled out another object. "This is Hirakotsu it is a boomerang. It is made of Demon bone. It shall go to a decedent of a slayer." She handed over to Kagome. Once again Kagome struggled under the weight.

She pulled out another item. " This is a staff it goes to a monk and these beads go with the staff." She handed Kagome the staff and to Kagome's relief it wasn't heavy.

She moved to the box again and pulled out a smaller box. "That box conceals bead of magic. They are for you Kagome. Just give them to someone who wont leave you alone or is very annoying and make up a word and they will behave I promise. It is the least I could do since I have handed you such a huge task." Kagome took them saying thanks and lied them with the other things.

Mrs. Taisho walked over to the box again and pulled out the last items. "ah almost forgot about these." she picked them up and showed them to Kagome.

"These are as you probably already know are a set of bows and arrows. I need you to give these to the one who will poses the 'Shikon No Tama'. It is so they can protect it. And these are spinning tops they go to a young boy. But do not underestimate him cause he is small. Big things come in small packages." Kagome nodded and took them as they were handed to her. She placed them also with the rest.

" Well that is all of it. Meet me here tomorrow and we will star your Miko training ok." She then picked up a yellow bag that was nest to the case. "Here this is an enchanted bag put everything in it. It will hold it all though it looks so small and it will make everything seem as if it weighed a feather." Kagome started to put everything in the bag she threw it over her shoulder and sure enough it felt as if it weighed nothing.

Kagome started to leave when Mrs. Taisho stopped her. " And Kagome one more thing promise not to tell anyone about this. It could be dangerous if you did." Kagome smiled. " Okay I promise only the ones that are supposed to know will find out.''

Mrs. Taisho opened the door for Kagome and she walked out. She walked on her way to find Sango. She went to the guest room that Mrs. Taisho had told her was hers and threw the bag under the bed. After that she skipped out the door. Walking past Miroku's room she saw Sango lying on his bed asleep.

She gently closed his door and continued on walking down the hall.

Walking down the hall she bumped into someone. "Mommy you want to play with me? I'm bored.'' Kagome not used to him calling her mommy took a minute to answer. "Sure, why not, sounds like fun."

Kagome followed Shippou as they ended up in Inuyasha's room. "Why are we in Inuyasha's room?'' Shippou walked over to the bed and got something out from underneath it. "Cause me and daddy share a room." Kagome giggled 'oh how sweet he shares a room with Shippou he must really care for him.' But Shippou's next statement change that thought. "But he is always grumpy, he hits me on the head." 'Ah well there goes that thought.'

Shippou then walked over to Kagome carrying a package of marbles and a piece of chalk. "Mommy can we play marbles?'' The look on his face was so cute that Kagome couldn't resist. "Yeah but I don't think it is a good idea to take a piece of chalk and mark on Inuyasha's finely finished cherry wood floor." Shippou then turned around and started to pout. "ok, alright just stop that and you have to promise to clean it up after your done."

Shippou nodded and drew a circle on the floor with the chalk. After he finished he picked up the marbles and handed Kagome hers and they played for ten minutes until Shippou had got bored. Shippou had won twelve games Kagome none. Kagome stood up as Shippou ran to the bathroom and came back with a towel. He hopped up the mess. Then hopped up on the bed next to Kagome.

"Hey Shippou I have something for you. Just wait here and I will go get it ok." Shippou nodded excited to see what it would be. Kagome ran out of the room. A couple of minutes later she came back with a bag. Unknown to her she had grabbed the wrong bag. When she got back in the room she sat on the bed and unzipped the bag. Shippou now excited more then ever started to jump up and down on the bed as something bounced out of the bag. Shippou bounced off the bed to go see what it was.

He picked it up and examined it, he noticed it was a top. "Hey mommy is this what you were gonna give me?" Kagome looked down at Shippou and started to panic as she saw what he had. 'Oh no I must have grabbed the wrong bag!' But Kagome was even more surprised when it started to glow. "Hey Shippou do you see it glowing?" Shippou was now playing with the top. "No mommy what are you talking about?"

"Never mind Shippou." 'That must be what Mrs. Taisho was talking about I would know so the tops belong to Shippou.' "yes Shippou that is yours and here are a couple more." She handed him the last two tops as he happily took them and started to play with them.

Kagome noticed it must be late so she looked over at the clock. "Oh Shippou its getting late I got to go to bed." Shippou nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Ok mommy, But can you help me put on my pajamas first?'' Kagome smiled. "sure Shippou." Shippou walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pare of blue pants and a gold t-shirt. He hopped up on Kagome's lap and handed her the clothes. She helped him take off his clothes and noticed he also was wearing boxers with little teddy bears on them. "ahh Shippou that is sooo cute."

"Thanks daddy helped me pick them out." She helped him finish in getting dressed and then got up to leave. "Wait mommy will you stay till I stay asleep?'' Kagome walked back over to the bed. "Hey Shippou where is Inuyasha?"

"When he gets mad he leaves and don't come home until late in the night." "Oh Ok." Kagome lied down next to Shippou as both of them fell asleep.

An: Well that's all for me guys got to do homework then go to bed. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review and once again sorry to have kept you waiting.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	5. Tree dust

AN: I am back again and have decided to update with another chapter. It's Friday so I can stay up and maybe get it posted tonight and finish another chapter. But I can't make any promises.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Me never will. Me no like these things. They make me have to admit that me no own Inuyasha. TT

Review responses 

**CatHanyouNelia**: Yeah I agree with you Shippou is such a cutie. I'm a fan of his also. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Slothy**: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**KitTkat**: Here's another chapter for yah. Hope yah like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inu's-only**: The third chapter was my favorite to! I loved writing it. Especially the part with the boxers. Well here's another chapter hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!

**uniquechic: **Thank you for your help with the spelling! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

**Taka of Egypt: **I'm glad you like my story! Well here's another chapter hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!

**Crazy Tengu: **Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY **

Oh Brother!

Chapter 5. Tree dust

"Miroku get you're a in this car now or you will be walking home!" Miroku who was flirting with some girls turned around. "I'm comin, I'm comin! Well gotta go girls Inuyasha's got no patients. Maybe later we can go see a movie or something?'' The girls giggled as Miroku ran toward the car where Inuyasha had started to leave. When Miroku was in the car Inuyasha slammed his foot on the petal and off they went speeding.

"Well it looks like Inuyasha's back." Mrs. Taisho said to herself as Inuyasha stomped up to his room. A couple of minutes later Inuyasha's voice could be heard from upstairs screaming. "Miroku get you're a up here now!" Miroku who had just sat down winced as he heard Inuyasha's mad voice and his name. 'Wonder how bad he's gonna beat me up this time?'

Miroku slowly started his way up the stairs afraid of what awaited him. But before he made it to the second step Inuyasha was standing in front of him. "Miroku what is that **WENCH** doing in my room!" Miroku backed up slowly heading for the kitchen. "Well she must have accidentally fell asleep in there Inuyasha what am I supposed to do about it?"

Miroku had now backed himself into the kitchen, yet he had not escaped a hit from Inuyasha. "Get her out of my room that what your supposed to do. And do it now she has already made my room stink. That stupid wench." Mrs. Taisho who had been talking to a maid turned to there arguing. "I have an idea boys since the girls fell asleep in your rooms you take the guest rooms for just tonight and you can have you rooms back tomorrow."

Miroku who didn't really care nodded his head. While Inuyasha who on the other hand slammed his fist into the wall next to Miroku's head leaving a giant gaping hole in the wall. "**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY ROOM FOR SOME STUPID WENCH! EXSPECIALLY ONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"**

That was it. Now Mrs. Taisho was ped. She was so mad that it looked as if she had grew three feet and her hair seemed to be flying around her also she had this really scary smile on her face as her aura turned to flames. "Inuyasha…" she said in a really sweet voice. "**YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD! NOW FOR PUTTING A WHOLE IN MY WALL YOU WILL GET UP EARLY IN THE MORNING BEFORE SCHOOL AND FIX IT AND ALSO YOU WILL BE SLEEPING IN THE GUEST ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK AND KAGOME WILL SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM! I'M TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE! AND ALSO YOUR GROUNDED!"** Mrs. Taisho screamed at the top of her voice. The whole time she was screaming Inuyasha had managed to hide himself behind Miroku. Who just stood there squalling like a little girl. After his mom had left he stopped hiding behind Miroku and stomped off to his room.

The next morning Inuyasha got up and fixed the hole in the wall immediately afterwards he left, afraid to face his mothers wrath once again. Right after he left Kagome walked down the stairs. She went to breakfast and stood in front of Mrs. and Mr. Taisho. " I am so sorry. Miroku told me I made Inuyasha mad cause I fell asleep in his room. I promise I'll never so it again." Mrs. Taisho turned to Miroku and glared. Then turned back to Kagome with a sincere look on her face. "Oh don't worry honey. He was just in a bad mood yesterday." Kagome who had not quite got rid of all her guilt yet, just got an orange juice for breakfast and just sat there staring at it. She had heard the story about how much trouble he had got into. About how he was grounded for a month and how he was to loose his room for a week. But what really got to her was that next week school was over and Inuyasha had to spend the beginning of his summer grounded. Also she had heard that the Taisho's was planning a trip to somewhere the week after school was out and now Inuyasha couldn't go. 'I have idea I'll just..'

Interrupting her from her thoughts was Mrs. Taisho. "Well Kagome are you ready for your first day of training?" Kagome looked up surprised. "Yeah sure, when are you going to train me?"

"Right now if you want to." Kagome now excited quickly hopped out of her chair and started jumping up and down. "OK Dear calm down. We shall start training as soon as you get Shippou." Kagome nodded and quickly ran up the stairs to Inuyasha's room and picked up Shippou's sleeping form. Then she ran back down stairs. All within a matter of three minutes. Mrs. Taisho who was surprised at the rate at which Kagome had returned then spoke. "well follow me and we'll get started as soon as possible." Kagome followed Mrs. Taisho to a room the shape of a Hexagon with a window on every wall.

"Now Kagome before we get started will you please get changed into this outfit?" Mrs. Taisho said holding out an outfit the shirt was white and the pants were baggy and red. Kagome nodded and took the outfit as she laid Shippou down in a couch in the corner of the room. "There is a bathroom in that door over there. You may change in there." Kagome went to the door she pointed to and went in.

A couple of hours later Kagome came out wearing the outfit. "Ok now I need you to sit down." Kagome walked over to a chair that was by one of the windows. "Ok now close your eyes and look for a light. And turn away from the window as your doing so." Kagome did as told. Five minutes later she exclaimed. "I think I found it."

"Ok good now grab a hold of it and never let it go. Now open your eyes." Kagome opened her eyes and as soon as she did a sudden burst of light filled the room. But it disappeared within seconds after it appeared. "Well you have great power dear. A matter of fact I have never seen anyone with an aura in my life that was human."

"Would you mind if I take you to the practice grounds so I can see your powers?" Kagome shook her head no as Mrs. Taisho smiled. Mrs. Taisho walked over to a wall with all different types of weapons hanging on it and picked up a bow and some arrows. " Ok then follow me then." Kagome followed her as they walked out of the huge mansion and into a forest like woods behind their house. After about five minutes they reached a big clearing with trees growing in a circle around it.

Targets were placed on every tree. "Ok now shoot at those targets, but before you do take a little bit of the light that you saw and release it with the arrow.'' Kagome closed her eyes and saw that the light was still there she took a little bit of the light and released the arrow. It went flying toward the target. Kagome hoped it hit the bulls eye but when the tip of the arrow hit the tree the whole tree turned to ashes and so did the next three trees behind it. So she never got to find out if her arrow did hit its mark.

"Just as I expected. Well dear that's your powers." Kagome bowed her head. "Why aren't you mad I destroyed four of your trees?'' Mrs. Taisho walked over to her. "No need to worry you can fix that." She took Kagome's arm and pulled her over to the ashes from the first tree.

"Now place your hands over it and take some light and transfer it to the ashes." Kagome did as told. " Now back up." Kagome did that to. Within a matter of second the ashes soaked into the ground and a tree popped out of the ground and started to grow rapidly. When it reached the state it was at before Kagome killed It, it stopped growing. Kagome sat there a moment shocked at what she had done. "you have the power to bring things back to life but not all things only thing you really want to be fixed." Kagome nodded as she got up to fix the other three trees.

"Now that's all we can do today Kagome I don't want to use up all your power. By the way I have something very important to tell you. NEVER and I mean NEVER use all the light you have if you do the results can be fatal. But with plenty of rest the light will regenerate itself ok."

Kagome nodded and followed Mrs. Taisho as they headed back to the mansion. When they got there they went back to the room. Kagome handed her the bow and arrows as she picked up her clothing and went to the restroom and changed.

When she came out Mrs. Taisho was talking to Shippou. "Hey what about Shippou doesn't he have training?"

" No surprisingly Shippou already knows how to use his tops." Kagome smiled and walked over to Shippou and picked him up. "I am so proud of you. You're such a smart little boy." Shippou frowned. "little I'm not little I'm big." Shippou said puffing out his chest.

She ruffled his hair and turned to the door. "Well I better get going I wanna see what Sango's doing." She turned to Shippou. "Do you want to come with me?" Shippou shook his head. " no mommy I wanna stay with grandma for a little while." Kagome smiled and walked out the door.

After Kagome left Shippou turned to his grandma. "Grandma when are we going to tell mommy about the stuff you know and what you can do?" Mrs. Taisho quickly clamped a hand over Shippou's mouth. "I can't tell them till she figures something out. It may mess with both their fates. Shippou you have to promise me you wont tell neither of them." Shippou nodded as he began to play with the tops he had got from Kagome yesterday. "Ok I promise but how much longer do I have to keep this act up?" Mrs. Taisho kneeled down to Shippou. " Not much longer Shippou I fear it is coming closer. Yet I rejoice for what comes next. Now Shippou I have to go. You may stay here and play as long as you like." Mrs. Taisho got up and left.

Kagome skipped up to Miroku's room where she thought Sango would be. When she got there she saw Sango hugging a picture of Miroku. "Uhm Sango did I interrupt something?'' Sango quickly threw the picture under the pillow and sat up.

"No nothing its not what it looks like." "Oh so its not this I saw you hugging?" Kagome said as she reached under the pillow and pulled out the picture before Sango could stop her. "Oh so you still like him?" Sango started to panic as she tried to grab the picture away from Kagome.

"No way a pervert like him. Only in his dreams." Kagome burst out laughing at the panic on her face. "Yeah but the thing is its in your dreams to. And Sango why don't you tell him I mean you've liked him since you were six?"

Sango blushed and then frowned. "Cause I'm sure he has a girl way better, so uhm I don't want to interfere." Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Im going to ask if he has a girlfriend if he don't then you have to tell him if he does then you can beat him up."

Sango laughed. " Thanks Kagome and I will help you out with Inuyasha."

"What I don't like him." Sango winked and patted her on the back. "Yeah sure you don't Kagome you really need t get past that denial." Kagome picked up a pillow and hit her in the head. " I just met him yesterday and besides he's a big jerk and he's always grouchy and stupid and he act like…."

"Just like you do Sango interrupted." Kagome turned her back to her and pouted. "See what I mean the both of you turn around and put when you loose and argument. You two are just alike." Kagome still ignored her.

"So what did you do this morning?" Kagome started to fiddle with her thumbs as she tried to make up a story. She couldn't tell Sango the truth. "Uhm I was helping Mrs. Taisho in her garden."

"Hey Kagome do you have my cat plushy I asked you to put with your stuff?" Kagome put a finger to her mouth to think. " No but I can get it." Sango got up and stopped Kagome who was heading to the door to retrieve here friends stuffed animal.

"No I'll go get it where is it?" Kagome walked back over to the bed and sat down. " It's under the bed." When Sango left Kagome decided to look around. "hmm what's this?" Kagome thought out loud as she walked over to the nightstand where something was sticking out.

She pulled it out and noticed it was a magazine she looked at the front and immediately dropped it. "Hey Kagome is this what I think it is?'' Sango said as she walked into the room as soon as Kagome saw what she had she nearly fainted in panic.

An: That's all for tonight I have to get to bed. Sorry this chapter was short and a little boring but I had to put some of this in you'll figure out why in later chapters. Please read and review. Got to go,

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	6. The Power of Cookies

An: Sorry guys but I am not gonna be able to add Inuyasha Kagome fluff until I get some things typed. This story is about fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome and if I made them get together this soon I wouldn't have anything to write about in later chapters. There will be little bits of fluff soon. But no one falls in love, I mean a real love in a couple days after they meet each other. Sorry guys I really am but that's just how I write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I don't know anyone named Natasha.

**Review responses **

**Dancergirlcf: **I'm glad you like my story! Sure I'll read your stories. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Crazy Tengu: **Here's the update you wanted, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing. (II)

**schoolsux695: **I'm happy you like my story. Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!

**Inuyashaluver: **It's cool that you like my story. When I posted the first chapter I was sure no one would like it. So here's another chapter I hope you like it is it really funny. Thank you for reviewing! (EE)

**Bubblez: **I am happy that my story is on your top five list! But I really feel bad cause I'm not gonna type Inuyasha Kagome fluff yet! Sorry there will be none in this chapter, but soon there will be. Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Kawaii-inuyasha-riku:** I looked at your name and I was wondering what does riku means? Anywayz here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing! YY

**Now on with the story**

Oh Brother!

Chapter 6. The power of cookies is powerful.

**Last chapter**

"Hey Kagome do you have my plushy I asked you to put with your stuff?" Kagome put a finger to her mouth to think. "No but I can get it." Sango got up and stopped Kagome who was heading to the door to retrieve her friends stuffed animal.

"No I'll go get it, where is it?" Kagome walked back over to the bed and sat down. "It's under the bed." When Sango left Kagome decided to look around. "Hmm what's this?" Kagome thought out loud as she walked over to the nightstand. Where something was sticking out.

She pulled it out and noticed it was a magazine. She looked at the front and eminently dropped it. "Hey Kagome is this what I think it is?" Sango said as she walked in to the room. As soon as Kagome saw what she had she nearly fainted.

**Now**

Sango looked up at her friend and noticed she looked very pale. She quickly put what she had found down on the bed and walked over to Kagome with a worried look on her face. "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome sat down on the bed. " y yeah I'm ok."

"Ok then where did you get this? And how come you never told me about it?" Now Kagome was really worried she couldn't tell Sango. Sango wasn't even supposed to know about it. Kagome was about to reach out and take it from Sango, but stopped that's when she saw it.

The little light she saw when Shippou held those tops. "So Kagome is this really an ancient boomerang made of demon bone? My grandma used to tell me stories about Taijas who owned them, and how they would fight with them."

After those words left Sango's mouth and before Kagome could answer her question Mrs. Taisho walked into the room with cookies in hand. "Yes Sango you are correct and that boomerang that you are holding once belonged to your ancestors and now it belongs to you."

Sango ran her hand over the smooth surface of the boomerang. "You can't be serious, me? Why not my mom my dad or even my brother? Why me?" Mrs. Taisho sat on the bed next to Sango. "No Sango it was not meant for them it was meant for you. And Kagome thank you so far you are doing a good job. Now Sango I have some bad news for you. You see getting this weapon comes with a fee. Things will be good and then they will suddenly change for the worst when you least expect it. Your future will be a long hard journey. You will find out when the time comes. But I am sure the ending product will be good. This weapon is to help you succeed."

After seeing the confused look on their faces Mrs. Taisho got up and walked to the door. Whispering back "No need to worry you girls that is not what I meant to happen. No need to worry. I'm sorry I can not answer your questions. See you guys later I have some cookies in the oven and I need to take them out. Oh yeah and I left you some on Miroku's nightstand," After that she left.

Sango picked up the boomerang and placed it over her back. " Hey Kagome I don't get what she said. And what did she mean by Kagome you are doing a good job? And why did you have this boomerang?'' Kagome started to fiddle with her fingers. " Umm hehe she meant with her rose garden I helped her plant some roses and I found the boomerang somewhere."

Sango just nodded she could tell Kagome was lying but decided to press the subject no further. "Well I wanna go out and practice with my new boomerang you want to come?" Kagome got up and grabbed a facial tissue and took some cookies and placed them in the tissue and wrapped them up and put them in her pocket.

" Sure just let me go get my bows and arrows." Kagome ran out of the room and into Inuyasha's and grabbed her bows and arrows and ran back to Miroku's room.

Sango and Kagome walked down the stairs to go find someone to show them to the place where Kagome had practiced her miko powers. Kagome had not been paying attention when Mrs. Taisho had taken her there so she did not know where it is located.

They went down stairs and into the kitchen to see if Mrs. Taisho was there. Nope only Mr. Taisho who was at the table staring intently at a plate of cookies. "Hey is Mrs. Taisho here?" He never took his eyes off the cookies when he replied "No sorry she went to the store to get some more flower."

Kagome put her hand in her pocket. "Why are you staring at those cookies like that, if you want one why don't you take it?" Mr. Taisho's mouth then started to water. A puddle of drool started to collect on the table. "I would if I could but my wife said I would regret it if I touched even one cookie."

Kagome took something out of her pocket and held it tightly. "Why did she say that?" Mr. Taisho put a sad puppy dog look on his face. "She said I don't deserve any." The way he said that Kagome could of sworn he was gonna bust out crying.

The fluffy doggie ears on top of his head drooped. " Well here you can have these. I was gonna save them for later, but it seems you need them more then I do." She sat down the napkin with two cookies on it.

"Thank you very much you are very kind. I know you will make a fine ma…" Sango interrupted him before he could finish by stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"What were you saying?" Sango ran over to Kagome. "Oh he was just saying he would show us to the practice grounds." Kagome looked confused as she turned to look at Mr. Taisho. Who was stuffing his mouth with the last cookie.

"Sure I'll show you girls to the practice grounds. And for you being so nice I'll even stay to make sure neither of you break a nail." Sango left Kagome and walked over to Mr. Taisho again.

"And what do you mean by that? Do you mean to say me and Kagome are weak? Well we'll show you Mr. Doggie man, we will show you." Mr. Taisho stood up and pushed in his chair puffing out his chest. "Yeah well you can't beat me cause I'm a great Inu Youkai."

Kagome just burst out laughing at the twos argument. They turned around and looked at Kagome. "umm I think she has lost it." they both said in unison oblivious to the reason she was laughing.

Kagome tried to stop laughing, but wasn't getting far. "umm Kagome why are you laughing?"

" It's just…(laughs) that he…(laughs) puffed out…(laughs) his chest…(laughs) looked so… (laughs) stupid…(laughs)." Mr. Taisho looked at Kagome and then stomped out the door.

"we'll see whose stupid when I beat you." Sango and Kagome walked after Mr. Taisho as he led her to the field. "Ok now we start." Mr. Taisho pulled out his sword and Kagome pulled out something and Sango readied her boomerang.

Mr. Taisho started to run toward them when Kagome took the cookie she had took out of her pocket and threw it to her left. As soon as Mr. Taisho saw the cookie he dropped his sword and ran to it and picked up the cookie. Kagome ran over to his sword and picked it up. She walked over to Mr. Taisho who had ran to the cookie and had already devoured it. "Looks like we won, us weak girls I mean." But all Mr. Taisho did was look at Kagome and ask for another cookie.

"Ok Sango now that that is over lets practice." Sango nodded. "Ok but you first Kagome." Kagome picked up an arrow and readied her bow. She aimed and released it accidentally releasing some of her power with it as well. The arrow was about two feet away from the first tree when it and the trees behind it once again turned to ash.

Mr. Taisho just sat there his eyes wide as Sango backed away. "K Kagome you're a Miko?'' Kagome just bowed her head and slowly walked to the ashes and fixed the trees before answering. "Its ok if you don't like me anymore I understand, I'm a freak."

"What are you talking about I think it is really cool. And your really powerful too." Kagome lifted her head up to look at Sango. "Really?"

"Kagome were you destroying my trees again?" Interrupted Mrs. Taisho's voice. "Sorry I was just practicing."

"Uhm honey may I have a cookie now?" Mrs. Taisho smiled evilly. "Looks to me like you have already had some." He had cookie all over his face and in his hair. Kagome burst out laughing along with Sango and Mrs. Taisho when they saw him. When it dawned on Mr. Taisho what they were laughing about, he picked up his sword and stomped off.

AN: I'm gonna have to end it here. School is just taking up all my time. Sorry guys this chapter is shorter and probably very bad but that is the best I can do right now. I promise the next chapter will be better. Well go to go. Please read and review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	7. The Chaos Begins

An: Finally I bring you all another update. I couldn't update for a while cause I went on vacation and then when I got back I had a lot of homework but that's all finished so I bring you an update. Yay its warm outside I have been waiting for spring for a long time now yay.

**Thank yous and review responses**

**Kawaii-inuyasha-riku:** Thank you for telling me what Riku meant. I haven't played any video games in my life so I wouldn't have know that. Here's another chapter hope you enjoy!

**Sparklingcrystal133:** I'm happy you like my story. Here's another chapter. Sorry I didn't get it out any sooner. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reviewing!

**AquaFireKagome:** your not the only one who sucks at reviews I'm not very good at it either. I'm glad you like my story! Here's another chapter hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Dancergirlcf:** Here's the chapter you have been waiting for hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!

**Pretty black rose:** glad you like my story Sarah but you ought to write one to. So that is all I'm gonna say to you till you write one. (she's my sis)

**Bubblez: **Yes I accept some requests depends on what it is first. I'm glad you like my story. I thought no one would like it when I first posted it I almost didn't but my sister threatened me so I did. Thank you for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own him. That is the story of my life. I just simply don't own him.

**Now for the featured presentation**

**Oh Brother!**

Chapter 7.

"I see Sango knows of your powers now Kagome." as soon as those words left Mrs. Taisho's mouth they heard a big boom. They both turned around to see Sango standing by a tree she had just chopped down with Hirokotsu.(don't know if its spelled right) "I'm so sorry Mrs. Taisho I didn't mean to." Mrs. Taisho just laughed. " What is it with you girls anyway always chopping down my trees."

Kagome walked over to the tree and fixed. "There Sango no harm done." Sango sighed in relief and thanked Kagome for fixing the tree. "Well you girls want to come in and help me bake some cookies? I have something to discuss with you."

Sango and Kagome nodded as they headed off on an adventure to bake some cookies. When they got to the kitchen they quickly set off to work on baking. " As you probably know we are taking a vacation to Italy and I was wondering would you two girls like to come along?" (AN: I picked Italy cause I'm going there next year with my art class. Cant wait.) Sango hearing her question almost dropped a cookie she was rolling into a ball. "You mean you are actually willing to take us with you wouldn't that cost a lot of money?"

"Not a lot of money Sango and we would be very happy if you and Kagome go with us." Kagome who was still rolling cookies was trying to avoid answering the question cause if Inuyasha couldn't come then she wasn't going to go. It was her fault he got grounded in the first place, and she still felt very guilty about it. She shouldn't have been so dumb as to fall asleep in his room.

"Kagome are you going to come with us?" Mrs. Taisho asked. "Who all is going with us?" Mrs. Taisho confused by the question just sat there looking at Kagome weird 'Why did she need to know who was going to answer the question. " Well Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, me, my husband ,and you if you would like to go."

"Is Inuyasha going?" Mrs. Taisho frowned. " I'm afraid not he's grounded. He'll be the one who's gonna stay and babysit Shippou and Rin." Kagome now felt even more guilty. She thought she was the one who had got him grounded when she was only one fourth of the reason the main reason was because he put the hole in the wall, and because he back talked and screamed at Mrs. Taisho and the way he treated Kagome.

"Well I'll stay here and help Inuyasha." Mrs.Taisho put the last batch of cookies in the oven. "Well I'm pretty sure Inuyasha could handle them on his own if you want to go."

"well I would prefer to stay here cause I would feel guilty going and leaving him here." Mrs. Taisho smiled. "Well ok if your sure but if you ever change your mind your still welcome to come." In a way she was kind of happy some one was gonna stay with Inuyasha, in truth she didn't think he would make a very good babysitter.

"Ok Sango you need to go pack then we are leaving for the airport tomorrow." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and ran up to her guest room. "Kagome your staying cause you like Inuyasha aren't you?" Sango asked excited. "No its just that… its my fault he is grounded." Sango grabbed a big suitcase out of her closet. "No it isn't Kagome. It's is his fault he should have been such a jerk."

Kagome still felt it was her fault. " Sango I don't want to go ok." Sango turned to Kagome. "Ok then since you aren't going then you can help me pack." Sango picked out the cloths and Kagome folded them and put them in her suitcase.

After Kagome helped her pack she looked at the clock and sighed. "Sango I think I'm gonna go head to bed, it's getting late." Sango nodded I think I'm gonna go to bed also." Kagome walked to the door. " G'night Sango." "Good night Kagome." Sango said as Kagome closed the door.

Kagome walked to her room when she got there she laid down. Right before she fell asleep she heard her door creak open. And something land on her bed. "Mommy can I sleep with you Daddy snores loud." Kagome laughed. "Sure Shippou." Shippou laid next to her. "Mommy I love you. Your never gonna leave me are you." Kagome was touched with what Shippou said but before she could reply Shippou was fast asleep.

**The next morning**

Kagome was woke up by Sango. "Kagome we're about to leave you want to ride to the airport with us?'' Kagome got up and rubbed her eyes. " Yeah hold on I'm gonna take a quick shower." Sango nodded. "ok but you better hurry up we're leaving in an hour." Kagome shot out of bed. "Sango why didn't you get me up earlier now I won't get breakfast."

Sango walked to the door. "No time to argue. You need to hurry. See you when your done." Sango ran out with a sigh of relief. The reason she didn't wake her up is because her and Shippou were plotting some evil plans for Kagome while she was sleeping, and they were to go into act tonight.

MNMNMNM

Kagome ran out of her room and down the stairs as Sango got into the limo. 'few made it just in time.' Kagome got into the limo also. "What took you so long? We almost left without you." Kagome put on her seatbelt. " I had to look for my brush I forgot where I placed it."

Sango smacked her head. "You put it in my room remember." Kagome shook her head. " Well to late to tell me now." When they got to the airport the chauffer got out and opened the door letting out Kagome and Sango. Then he walked to the next door letting out Mr. and Mrs. Taisho. Then he walked to the last door and let out Sesshoumaru.

"psst Sango Is that the Sesshoumaru guy?'' Kagome said pointing toward a guy that looked like and older Inuyasha with stripes on his cheeks and a gold moon on his forehead. " yeah that's him." Kagome looked at him for a second and then turned back to Sango to ask her another question. "Why does he look so emotionless?"

"I don't know Kagome that still remains a mystery to me." After that Kagome didn't ask anymore Questions she figured Sango knew as much as she did about that weird guy. When they entered the airport they all got their tickets and sat down.

Kagome and Sango talked to each other until their plane was called. "Bye Sango see when you get back." Kagome and Sango hugged. "Take care Kagome I'll see you in twelve days." Kagome nodded.

Kagome walked out of the airport and into the limo. Thinking about what chaos she would be experiencing being alone with Inuyasha she silently stared out the window. When the limo arrived at the Taisho residence Kagome got out and walked to the house. Kagome walked in and saw no one. "Where are they." She walked into the living room not there she walked into every room but the kitchen and Inuyasha's room and she doubted they were in there.

So she went to the Kitchen and there was Shippou and Rin all covered in flour. Eggs all spattered all over the walls and milk an butter all over the floor. Kagome went to go ask Shippou how this happened when she slipped and landed in some Egg getting it all over her hair. "Look mommy we're baking a cake."

Kagome angry as could be stomped up to Inuyasha's room. And let me tell you with the look on her face she looked ready to kill.

AN: I'm ending it here I have two newspaper articles due tomorrow and one is two pages long. Sorry this chapter was short and a little boring but the fun begins next chapter, which will be out soon very soon. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	8. Shippou's revenge plot

AN: I'm finally back. Too much school work it is like the teachers pile it all on you at the end of the year. But I'll get over it. Good thing there is only 27days left.

Disclaimer: don't own him if I did I would be sure to let you guys know first. I also don't own Sponge Bob Square Pants or Mr. Clean.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Dancergirlcf: Thank you for reviewing. Here's another chapter hope you like it!

Lunarcat12: I'm glad you like this story, and think it's cute. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

princesskitty: I know I messed up on the plane part. Sorry! But I have never been on a plane before and I don't know what it is like.

Pretty black rose: Sarah you review a lot! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Oh Brother!

Chapter 8. Shippou's revenge plot.

**Last time:**

Kagome walked out of the airport and into the limo. Thinking about what chaos she would be experiencing being alone with Inuyasha she silently stared out the window. When the limo arrived at the Taisho residence Kagome got out and walked to the house. Kagome walked in and saw no one. "Where are they?" She walked into the living room not there she walked into every room but the kitchen and Inuyasha's room and she doubted they were in there.

So she went to the Kitchen and there was Shippou and Rin all covered in flour. Eggs all spattered all over the walls and milk an butter all over the floor. Kagome went to go ask Shippou how this happened when she slipped and landed in some Egg getting it all over her hair. "Look mommy we're baking a cake."

Kagome angry as could be stomped up to Inuyasha's room. And let me tell you with the look on her face she looked ready to kill.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

NOW:

Once Kagome reached Inuyasha's door she slammed it open. She stomped over to his bed and leaned down next to his ear. And as loud as she could she screamed. "**What do you think you are doing up here sleeping while there are two little kids down there destroying the kitchen? You're supposed to be baby sitting them not sleeping! I thought you would have enough responsibility to at least do that! Well boy was I wrong! You can't even take care of yourself!" **

Inuyasha saw that Kagome had finally stopped screaming to take a breath so he released his ears. And he took his turn to scream. "**What are you even doing here wench? I thought you were going on that vacation that I was not allowed to go to because of YOU!"** At those words Kagome became even angrier, if that was even possible. "**Look, you not being able to go with them was not my fault it was yours. If you would have kept your temper under control you could have gone!"**

Inuyasha just feh'ed at this he knew what she said was true. Kagome just felt worse by what he said. She had finally convinced herself that it was not her fault he didn't get to go and now he made feel guilty again. Inuyasha got up off his bed and stood there waiting for Kagome to leave so he could get dressed. Getting the hint Kagome started to leave. But before she closed Inuyasha's door she heard him scream out. "Oh yeah by the way egg head you may want to take a shower.

At this Kagome slammed the door and stomped off. "The nerve of him he is such a jerk!" Kagome huffed to herself as she went into her room and slammed the door as she did with Inuyasha's.

After her shower Kagome went down stairs to see what bigger mess Rin and Shippou had made. She knew she would probably be the one to clean it up she knew Inuyasha would never. The maids wouldn't be cleaning it up either Mrs. Taisho told them all they could go on vacation while she was gone. So she slowly walked down the stairs not really in the mood to clean. When she finally reached the kitchen she saw the funniest site ever Inuyasha sitting on the floor scrubbing it with a sponge. He was completely covered in egg and flour. It was starting to dry and crust on him.

Inuyasha obviously never cleaned before; because by the way she saw it he had no idea what he was doing. "Inuyasha what exactly do you have on that sponge and why are you cleaning with one." Inuyasha lifted up his sponge Bob shaped sponge and looked at it. "Uhh shower gel isn't that what you're supposed to use? It's what you clean yourself with so isn't it what you clean other stuff with?"

At the serious look on Inuyasha's face and the way he asked that Kagome burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself it was just so funny. Inuyasha just looked at her confused. "Hey why are you laughing all I did was ask you a question. Kagome was now leaning against the wall holding her stomach that was how hard she was laughing.

"Hey wench stop laughing at me! I don't like it especially when I don't even know why." Kagome calmed herself down so now it was only a giggle here and there. "Ok Ok im sorry Inuyasha it was just I didn't know you like Sponge Bob Square pants that much. Plus I thought you would know at least enough about cleaning to know you don't use shower gel." Inuyasha sat there for a few minutes thinking. "Fine if you don't like the way I clean then you clean it up."

"Oh no Inuyasha this is not my responsibility this is yours but I will make a deal with you. You promise to stop calling me wench and acting rude, I will help you clean up this mess. But first I have to teach you how to clean." Inuyasha scowled and just sat there he didn't want to look like he cared. "Whatever lets just get this cleaned up I have stuff to do."

Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hall way. She walked down the hall till she reached the closet. She opened the door and grabbed a mop and a bottle of Mr. clean floor cleaner. She handed them to Inuyasha then got out a bucket. "Come on if you want to get this done anytime soon."

They headed back to the kitchen. Kagome took the bucket and filled it up halfway with water and put some cleaner in it. He picked up the bucket and sat it in front of Inuyasha. Ok now hand me the mop I will teach you how to do this once.

Inuyasha handed her the mop and Kagome dipped it in the bucket. She showed him how to mop. She then let Inuyasha try. He took the mop and tried it. But all he ended up doing was making a bigger mess. "No no Inuyasha you're just making it worse." Kagome took a hold of the mop while Inuyasha was still holding onto it. He let go immediately.

"No take your hand and put it back on the mop this is how my mom taught me and this is the only way I know how to teach you." Inuyasha did as told Kagome placed her hands on top of his and showed him the correct way to mop. The whole time both of them blushing. After she showed him she quickly let go.

"Hehe well I got to go check up and see what Rin and Shippou are doing. Later!" and with that she was out of the room with the speed of light. "Hey you said you would help me clean this up!" Inuyasha yelled grumpily as he returned to mopping. (Ok I know that kind of sucked but hey I added some romance so yeah it will get better in later chapters. Right now I don't really want them very close because they still barely know each other.)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

With Shippou and Rin

"Psst Rin did you see how much she yelled at him?" Rin shook her head. "Yeah Rin saw." "Well its time I get revenge. I'm gonna get him in more trouble." Rin frowned. "Shippou Rin thinks that would be mean."

Shippou put a hand on Rin shoulder. "Its ok Rin I didn't expect you to understand maybe when you get older." Shippou said. "But Rin is as old as you." Rin replied "Anyway Rin you got to pinky promise not to tell anyone." Rin smiled and held out her pinky "Ok promise." They interlinked their pinkies together and sealed the promise.

An: Hope you all like. That's all I can type right now. Don't feel good time to go to bed. Well thank you for reviewing. Once again sorry its really late. Please read and review. And one more thing before I forget I need you guys to tell me which of the two stories below you think I should post. I have the first chapter for both already typed.

What a Wish is made of

Have you ever been told be careful what you wish for? That maybe your wish could become reality? Well they didn't heed this warning. But maybe in this case it would be for the better and they don't want life to go back the way it was. And maybe this wish could bring them a little more then just better lifes.

The demon hunter

(AN: I know lots of stories are like this but this is completely different.)

In a silk bed layed a baby like no other a baby that has the power to change things for the better. Though there is someone plotting to kill him before he can do that. Though he is saved by some mysterious couple. The couple had sacrificed their own baby to save him. Now he is on an adventure to stop the demons from killing the humans. But along the way he learns he is not alone he is not the only one of his kind. And who killed his parents. INU/Kag


	9. Can't even cut wet paper!

AN: **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Sorry guys but I am not gonna be able to add Inuyasha Kagome fluff until I get some things typed. This story is about fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome and if I made them get together this soon I wouldn't have anything to write about in later chapters. There will be little bits of fluff soon. But no one falls in love, I mean a real love in a couple days after they meet each other. Sorry guys I really am but that's just how I write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. I also don't own Candy Land.

**REVIEW RESPONsES AND THANK-YOUS**

**Kgb: **Nope I know next to nothing about video games. Even though my brother is obsessed with them. No I didn't know Final Fantasy was a rpg, but thank you for telling me, and think you for suggesting that I use Mortal Combat instead. I changed it as soon as I got your review. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinstwin:** Happy you like my story. Here is another chapter hope you enjoy.

**fallen angel08:** Glad you like my story there will be some fluff but nothing major. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

**Lunercat12:** You thought that chapter was cute, thanks. Yeah I feel a lot better now. And I think I am gonna post What a Wish is made of but I am not all that sure yet but the chances are very high that I will post it and not my other one. Thanks for reviewing you're one of my favorite reviewers, you always have something nice to say about my story it really helps me write. Well anyways hope you like this chapter.

**Inuyashafan695:** Happy you like this story. Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Bubblez4ya: **Happy you like it but about the fluff there will be a little. Just friendliness though no love yet. Hope you like. Thanks for reviewing. xxx

**Now on with the story.**

**Oh Brother!**

Chapter 9. What can't even cut wet paper.

After Rin and Shippou finished talking about their evil plot Kagome walked in. Her face still slightly red. " Hey mommy you want to play a game?" Kagome sat down beside Shippou and Rin " Sure what do you want to play?"

Shippou walked over to a large closet and looked inside. "I'm not sure Rin you want to pick one out?" Rin bounced over to the closet. "Rin wants to play Candy land." Shippou took out Candy Land and gave it to Rin, who carried it over to Kagome and sat it down.

Kagome set it up and they played. Shippou ended up winning one game, Kagome winning two, and Rin winning about twelve. "Rin how did you get so good at this game?" Kagome asked as Shippou just sat there pouting. "Rin and Sesshy play it all the time" she said clapping her hands. "I'm just as good as her I just let her win cause she is a girl" Shippou said crossing his arms as he returned to pouting.

"Yeah Shippou we know" Kagome said winking at Rin signaling her to just let him think they believed him. Kagome picked up the game and handed it to Shippou to put it away. They sat there for a few minutes when a grumpy Inuyasha slumped in and sat on the couch. "Now that I cleaned the Kitchen ALL BY MYSELF I think you WENCH could at least find me something to eat. I'm hungry."

Kagome sighed "fine" She stood up and picked up Shippou. She tickled his nose "And what would you like to eat little guy." Shippou giggled as Inuyasha growled. "I should be the one who gets to pick what we eat I am the oldest and the one in control here" Shippou put his little hand up to Kagome's ear to prevent Inuyasha from seeing what he said as he whispered something in her ear. He whispered it so quietly that even with his demon senses Inuyasha could not tell what she was saying.

Kagome laughed and picked up the phone. She dialed some numbers and walked into the kitchen so she could hear. Inuyasha had the T.V. so loud it could cause a person to go deaf, and all just to annoy her. She did what she had to do then she returned and hung up the phone.

"Hey what am I getting for lunch Wench" Kagome just hmphed and she reached over and stole the controller "I'm not telling a rude inconsiderate jerk like you anything" She said. She turned the channel to Cartoon Network so the kids could watch the T.V.

A little while later the door bell rang. Kagome got up and answered it. Inuyasha bent back on the couch as far as he could to see who it was. All he could see though was Kagome nodding and pulling out some money and handing it to the person as the person gave her something. As Kagome was walking back to the living room to serve the food she heard a thump and when she reached the living room she saw a swirly eyed Inuyasha lying on the floor.

Kagome just stepped over him and set the food down. "Yay pizza my favorite" Shippou screamed. They all gathered around and started eating. Inuyasha soon snapping out of it and joining.

After everyone was finished Kagome cleaned up the mess. She went in the kitchen to do the dishes. When she returned she found Inuyasha, Shippou, and Rin all asleep on the couch. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Inuyasha laid sprawled out on the couch with Shippou lying on one side of him and Rin on the other. His arm was tightly wrapped around both of them. Drool was slightly dripping from Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome just giggled at the sight. Coming up with a good idea she ran up stairs and grabbed a camera. When she got one and ran back down stairs she took a picture. She noticed that Inuyasha was waking up so she hid the camera in her pocket.

"What was that flash Wench?" Kagome put an innocent smile on her face. "What flash? You must have been dreaming when you saw a flashing light" Inuyasha knew she was lying but didn't feel like arguing about it. "Well are you just gonna stand there looking dumb or are you gonna help me?" Inuyasha said signaling toward the two sleeping kids. Kagome just glared at him as she picked up Shippou, careful not to wake him up.

After Inuyasha and Kagome had put Shippou and Rin to bed they decided to go back down stairs and watch a little more T.V. About an hour later Kagome and Inuyasha were interrupted from their time of watching T.V. when they heard a big boom coming from the woods behind the house….

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Sango, Miroku, and everybody else had arrived in Italy and were all having fun except for Sango. Sango was feeling guilty for leaving Kagome. '_I should have stayed with her_' Sango thought to herself. Miroku noticed something was wrong with Sango. "Hey Sango what's wrong?" Sango sighed. "I shouldn't be here having fun without Kagome." Miroku put his hand on her shoulder "Sango it was Kagome choice to stay behind. She would want you to have fun. It's not your fault she didn't come."

Sango nodded and took Miroku's hand off her shoulder and held it. Both started smiling Sango because she was touched that Miroku cared and Miroku because Sango was holding his hand. "So my lovely lady where would you like to go?" Sango smiled and pointed to a sign that said 'Amazing Amusement Park' Miroku nodded and waved down a taxi. They both climbed in and were off.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

After hearing the big boom Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Damn I can't believe this I thought dad and Sesshoumaru already took care of all of them." Kagome a little startled grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm. "What take care of what?" Inuyasha unclamped Kagome's hands from his arm an stool up. "Don't worry about that you just stay here and make sure Shippou and Rin are ok" Kagome just nodded and ran up stairs to do as told.

When Kagome heard another big bump and a crashing notice she ran back down stairs and to the door. She ran out it and saw Inuyasha fighting with a large centipede demon. He seemed to be losing badly. Kagome ran back inside and went up stairs she had an idea to help him. She grabbed her bag and ran back down stairs.

She put the bag on her back after pulling out her bow and arrow. She ran back out side. Inuyasha who was fighting the centipede demon noticed as its attention was adverted somewhere else. He turned around and saw Kagome standing there with her bow and arrow about to shoot.

"That Miko possesses the 'Shikon No Tama' and I want it." the demon then decided it didn't want to fight with Inuyasha any more and headed toward Kagome. Inuyasha ran after it trying to stop it but he did not succeed. "Kagome run!" Inuyasha screamed but Kagome was too startled to run. Kagome saw it was getting closer so she closed her eyes and shot the arrow. Sadly it missed.

Now seeing the demon was just a few feet away her feet finally agreed to listen to her brain and she started to run. The demon lurched forward and got a hold on Kagome's backpack. It ripped it open. All the stuff Kagome had inside started to tumble out. The demon searched through the stuff and found the 'Shikon No Tama'. "Ahah finally I possess it." The demon picked it up and swallowed it. Inuyasha who was in shock that the 'Shikon No Tama' was real and that Kagome possessed it snapped out of it.

The demon who was ugly to start with turned even uglier as it shredded its skin. Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome. The demon finished transforming and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Now to kill the both of you." It quickly whipped it's tail out and wrapped it around Inuyasha barely missing Kagome. "Oh I see I missed the Miko. Oh well I'll just kill your little Hanyou friend here first and then I will kill you."

Kagome screamed as the demon tightened her tail around Inuyasha she saw him gasp and wince. "Let him go please don't kill him!" Kagome begged. The demon laughed "No sorry your friend is gonna die but don't worry you'll join him in a few minutes." Kagome started to cry but was interrupted from her sobs as she heard Inuyasha try to speak. "Hey wench don't cry over me I'm just a pathetic Hanyou nothing to cry over."

Kagome shook her head. "No your wrong Inuyasha your so much more then that" She said as she started to cry even harder. How could Inuyasha even think that. That's when she saw it the thing that just might save Inuyasha. She picked it up and called out to Inuyasha "Inuyasha catch!" She threw the item up to him and he caught it. Just barely though.

He looked at it and noticed it was a sword of some kind. He unsheathed it. The demon seeing he had a sword squeezed him tighter trying to get him to drop it. The demon almost succeeded but Inuyasha by a bit of luck was able to keep a hold on it. He used all his strength and got himself out of the demons grasp. He swung the sword at the demon but the rusty old piece of garbage was of no use it didn't even leave a scratch on it. "Kagome why did you give me this pathetic piece of junk? It probably couldn't even cut wet paper!" Kagome didn't even hear him as she just stood there. The demon seeing Inuyasha was out of its grasp smirked. "So I see the Hanyou is not ready to die yet so I guess I will have to kill the Miko first." The demon then wrapped its tail around Kagome as it did Inuyasha just a few minutes ago.

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and saw the demon was squeezing her. He got angry "Let her go." The demon didn't even pay attention to him and started to squeeze her tighter. Kagome screamed louder in agony "Inuyasha please help me!" Inuyasha now scared for her life tried using the sword again when it started to pulse. "It cant be!" The demon screamed as it saw the once rusty sword turn into a beautifully crafted fang.

"Inuyasha looked at the sword and smirked "Yeah Bitch it can be the Tetsaiga." He then sliced the demon into a million pieces catching Kagome before she fell to the ground "Thank you for saving me Inuyasha."

"Yeah what ever Wench just find the 'Shikon no Tama' and lets go." Kagome looked at the slightly moving pieces of flesh "Eww do I have to?'' Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Yes you do stupid Wench I can't detect the jewel. So just do it and get it over with." Kagome reluctantly did as told and retrieved it.

Inuyasha held his hand out indicating he wanted it. "Nope sorry Inuyasha but it is not meant for you" Kagome said as she picked up the stuff that was once in her bag. Inuyasha just growled and decided he would steal it later when she wasn't looking.

After Kagome picked everything up they walked inside. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and Kagome ran up stairs. She checked on Shippou and Rin and saw they were still sleeping. How they could sleep though all that Kagome would never know. She went to her room and to her closet where her lock box was located and put the stuff in not forgetting to lock it. After that was done she went back down stairs where she sat down next to Inuyasha. They sat there in silence until Inuyasha decided to ask a question.

"Kagome why did you cry for me out there?'' Kagome shrugged "Cause no one deserves to die like that." Inuyasha slightly laughed not a humorous laugh more like a mocking one. "Not even a Hanyou?'' Kagome turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Inuyasha, I don't care if you are a Hanyou, Human, or a Demon no one deserves to die like that. Especially some one I care about." After hearing that from Kagome Inuyasha pulled her into a quick embrace. "Thank you Kagome Thank you." Kagome nodded and just sat there as she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Soon after Inuyasha too fell asleep.

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

AN: I hope all of you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I added a little fluff hope that holds you fluff lovers appetite for a while. **I Need you guys to vote on which story you want me to post Demon Hunter or What a Wish Is Made Of. The summaries are located in the previous chapter in the ending author note. Please vote.** And I would like to thank **lunarcat12** Because she is the only one who voted. Thank you **lunarcat12**. Well got to go. Please read and review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	10. Welcome Home

**An:** im at my aunts house for the entire summer, or most of it. and her computer don't have spell check so you guys are just gonna have to bear with me. i'm not very good at spelling but i will try my best.

Review responces

**Kaguya99: **im glad u like my story. here's the update you have been waiting for. Thank you for reviewing! hope you enjoy!

**sparklingcrystal133: **glad you like my story. i checked out yours and it was soo good i cant wait until you update! well thankyou for reviewing. hope you enjoy!

**bubblez4ya: **glad ya liked it. thank you for reviewing.

**lunarcat12: **Happy to see someone agrees with me. i thought no one would but yep im gonna keep it slow. they are just gonna be friends for now. glad you like my story, thank you for reviewing. hope you enjoy.

**Foxy Love: **glad u like my story but it is not almost over unless u want it to be. there is gonna be sumthin big that is gonna happen in the next two chapters. and i have made a descion and i am gonna post both my storys and see which one gets the most reviews the one that does is the one that stays but eventually i will keep both.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha charectors. i never will so thats all i have to say.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 10. Welcome back

The days went by like normal. Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again. Though not out of pure hatred. Kagome and Inuyasha had agreed on one thing though. They were grateful there were no new attacks since lady centipede.

It was now one day before everybody came home from their vacation to Italy. Kagome had planned on a welcome home party. so she was setting everything up. "Hey wench why are we doing this again?" Kagome who was currently hanging up the welcome home banner turned around. "Because tomorrow they get back from Italy."

"soo that is not a reason at all. So what their vacation is over its not like they have been gone for long." Inuyasha said messing with a balloon Kagome had blown up for Shippou to play with. "Inuyasha unlike you i like to be nice so if you dont like it then leave."

Inuyasha ignored her as he continued to tease Shippou with the balloon. He would hold it over his head so high that he couldn't reach it. Finally Inuyasha gave in and just handed Shippou the balloon. "Well im gonna go see if i can get that stupid piece of junk to transform again." Kagome just shook her head not believing how stupid Inuyasha really is. She knew he wasn't gonna get it to transform. She had figured out the other day what had got it to transform in the first place. and had figured it would be a waste of time to tell Inuyasha cause he probably wouldn't believe her.

'_Oh well._' she thought as she continued to hang up the banner. when she was finished she climbed down and marveled her work. The once before living room was now transformed into a welcome back surprise party it had streamers and balloons and banners and all the stuff needed for a party except snacks. So she picked up her car keys and purse and walked outside to tell Inuyasha she was going to the store.

Once out side she saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch. "Hey Inuyasha I'm going to the store to pick up a few things you watch the kids while i'm gone." She said pointing at him. ''No way wench i'm going with you." He said as he jumped out of the tree. "Fine." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. Inuyasha could be so childish some times.

After Kagome had packed everyone into the car she left. When they got to the store Inuyasha emiadtly went his own way, leaving Kagome to take care of Rin and Shippou on her own. Rin would constantly pull on her clothes asking for stuff, while Shippou would wine to be in the cart.

Kagome was exstreamly mad at Inuyasha for leaving her alone with both of them and let me tell yah she was not about to let him go free of a lecture as soon as she found him. She stomped through the store throwing the things she needed into the cart. Not even taking notice she was smashing the chips and cupcakes. "Mommy why are you so mad? Did me and Rin do something

bad?" Kagome stopped stomping and quickly hugged Shippou. '' No Shippou its not you its just Inuyasha can make me so mad sometimes."

The rest of the way through the store Kagome made sure she kept her temper under control but when she got home i cant say she kept it under control any longer. As soon as they got into the house Kagome lost it. "How could you? you are supposed to be helping me. but no." for the rest of the ten minutes of Kagome ranting Inuyasha just tuned it out.

Finally she finished and looked at the clock. "Oh no they are gonna be home in a half an hour." she quickly ran to the bags and set the food up. then she started to run around the house chanting "got to make everything perfect everything perfect." Inuyasha just looked at her like she was insane as he looked at Shippou and asked him if he wanted to go up stairs to play a game.

Shippou said yes he also wanted to get away from the crazy Kagome Rin followed.

Finally it was time for them to arrive and Kagome hid behind the couch biting her nails. nevious that everything was not perfect. the lights were off and everyone was hiding. After about ten minutes they finally heard laughter out side and some one opening the door.

Sango stood there looking around. "Hmmm Miroku it looks that nobody is home." Miroku walked in and turned on the lights. then they all popped out. "SURPRISE!" they all yelled surprisingly even Inuyasha.

The whole group just stood there shocked. "guys this is sooo wonderful." Mrs. Taisho said as she hugged Kagome and Inuyasha. "I cant believe u did this." Sango and Miroku both exclaimed. Sesshoumaru just sat there not saying anything. Thats when Kagome saw Miroku and Sango holding hands. Questioning it Kagome looked at sango. Sango noticed that Kagome looked at her wierd mouthed. '_i'll tell you later.'_ the rest of the party went on with everyone just talking with each other until twelve o'clock. "Well guys this party was really fun but i think i ought to be going to bed now." Mrs. Taisho said. She got up and left followed by Mr. Taisho.

Miroku nodded. "i better go to." then he went up stairs. Inuyasha just grunted and also went up stairs. Sesshoumaru was gone. He had left a long time ago with Rin.

"So Sango you gonna tell me about You and Miroku?" Sango nodded and got up. "Yeah but up in my room." Kagome got up and followed Sango to her room. they both went in and sat on Sango's bed. "So what going on." Sango sighed. "Well it all started when we went to the amusement park."

**flashback**

Sango and Miroku were walking along it was night time and the only light was that from the moon. Sango came to a bench and decided to sit down. Miroku sat down beside her. Sango just sat there looking at the stars marvelling them. "Miroku look arn't they pretty." Sango said. But Miroku was not looking at the stars he was looking somewhere else. "Yes you are i mean they are."

Sango heard what he said but could not belive it. "What did u say Miroku." Miroku looked down at his feet to embaressed to look at her. "I said you were pretty Sango." as soon as he said that sango eyes widend. "Miroku do you really mean that." Miroku shook his head yes as they hugged. "um Sango will you go out with me?'' Miroku said in a nervous voice.

Sango took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "Yes Miroku i will go out with you." she said and hugged him again. then she let go. "Sango may i kiss y..?" but before he could finish Sango's lips were pressed against his as they shared a passionate kiss.

**end flashback**

"And that is what happend." Kagome just sat there with stars in her eyes. "That is so sweet i want it to be romantic like that when someone asks me out." Sango sighed and trew a pillow at Kagome to knock her out of her little trance. "Oh Kagome I'm sure it will happen to you one day to. Now get out of my room im tired." Kagome laughed and got up. "G'night." She said as she left.

AN: Well thats all for now sorry if its short but i dont have much time to type i have been babysitting alot and doing all sorts of things. Really dont have alot of time. well anyways i am posting both **"Demon Hunter" **and "**What a wish is made of." **the one that gets the most reviews i will keep the one that dont i will take off. Eventually though i will probably finish both. i know i shouldnt post another since i've not had time to type on this one but i promise i will finish this one. well got to go. Please review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	11. Trapped with no way out

An: Ok here's another chapter. I can not be sure when I can update but I will whenever I can. After all it is summer and I like to be outside or hanging out with my friends instead of sitting at the computer, but when ever I get time I will update.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

Review Responses

**Kaguya99: **Happy you like my story. Yep spelling is really not my specialty. well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**bubblez4ya: **I'm glad you liked it and I will try to get Inu/Kag fluff soon! Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**Lunar Heart Crystal:** I forgot to put what he was doing in the supermarket. SORRY! But I will include that in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing hope you like this chapter.

**mouko-star: **Thanks for telling me how to spell Tetsusaiga. I couldn't find how to spell it. Glad you liked. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

**Little Miroku: **Yeah

I'm gonna post what a wish is made of and demon hunter and go from there. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

**sparklingcrystal133:** I'm glad you like it. Yep Miroku and Sango are finally together I put them together so soon cause I got a little surprise to do with them I think you'll like it. Well thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **I didn't quite exactly get what you meant when you said "i have a strange feeling it coming soon." but i am happy you reviewed thankyou for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 11. Trapped with no way out

"So Kagome you never did tell me why you had the 'Shikon No Tama' in the first place?" Kagome who was sitting on the couch next to Inuyasha both bored as can be answered. "Umm hehe someone gave it to me."

"No I want to know the truth I figure that I deserve that much so tell me wench before I get angry." "So Inuyasha what did you buy at the store yesterday?" Inuyasha growled getting aggravated because she changed the subject. "Ramen now tell me!" but before Kagome could reply Sango came running down the stairs yelling Inuyasha's name. Kagome sighed in relief of the distraction she wasn't sure she was allowed to tell him what he wanted to know.

When Sango reached Inuyasha she grabbed a hold of his arm and started to drag him away. "Hey where are you taking me wench? Put me down I didn't get an answer from Kagome yet. STOP!" Sango just ignored his protests as she drug him even further away from Kagome.

When she got him where she wanted him which was really far away from Kagome she let him go but after she locked the door. "Now I have some business to discuss with you." she said as she walked really close to Inuyasha and leaned up into his face.

"You know Inuyasha you really are a handsome guy and I know you are really sweet on the inside." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Umm Sango I umm really don't like you that way and besides aren't you with Miroku?"

Sango realized how close she was to Inuyasha so she backed away. "No no you have the wrong idea, I was only trying to tell you something about Kagome."

"S-S-Sango what were you...?'' Sango turned around to see a wide eyed Miroku. "Miroku really it's not what it looks like." Inuyasha by now was over by the door trying to find a way to get out. He knew it was near impossible since he didn't have a key, and the door was built too strong for him to knock down.

But he had to find a way he definitely had to find a way out before Sango noticed him. He turned around and saw Sango looking at Miroku as she tried to explain what he saw. Good he figured that would take her a long time so he had enough time to get out.

He looked around even though his chances of getting out were not good he had to try. He looked around a while until he found a bobby pin that must have fell out of some ones hair. He looked over at Sango again to see if she was still distracted and sure enough she was.

Slowly he walked over to the door and started to pick the lock.

With Miroku and Sango

"Miroku I know what you saw didn't look right but I was trying to tell him about you know." She said as she gave him a 'look'. "I know Sango I understand. Now that you have explained it to me."

Sango sighed. "Good cause you had me scared there for a minute." Miroku started to walk over to Sango after he heard that when he got to her he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Scared of what my dear Sango."

Sango looked over at Miroku a blush tainting her cheeks. She nervously tried to get out of Miroku's grasp. "Scared that you were going to do something stupid."

"Oh really Sango it seems to me that you were scared that I would get the wrong idea and break up with you." Sango flinched as she heard him say exactly what she was thinking just a couple of minutes ago. "Umm where is Inuyasha?" Sango said changing the subject.

She looked around the room when she finally spotted him. (the following will be Inuyasha's thoughts) '_almost almost' _He thought as he finally heard it click _'yes finally freedom.' _But before he could open the door more then a crack he felt someone grab a hold of his shirt and once again start to pull him. He turned around and saw that it was Sango.

"Hey Miroku shut that door and make sure it's locked we wouldn't want him to get away now would we?" Miroku nodded afraid not to do what he was told, cause with the voice Sango was using he was kind of scared. "Now you!" she said turning to Inuyasha. "What do you think you were doing trying to escape?"

Inuyasha also starting to get a little scared, backed up as far as he could. "Um I had to go pee." He said hoping his excuse would work. Fate must of been on his side today because Sango's face brightened up. "Well I guess you will just have to hold it in till I am done with you."

"Now." Sango said as she popped her knuckles. Inuyasha's fear returned. "Kagome's birthday is tomorrow and I need a favor from you. We are planning on surprising her like she surprised us, so here's the plan. You are gonna ask Kagome to dinner you are going to take her to that fancy restaurant in town you are going to tell her that, that is her birthday present from you. Then you will bring her back here three hours later."

"And why would I do that?" Inuyasha said scowling. "Because I told you to." she said as she popped her knuckles again. "O-ok but what am I supposed to do after the dinner? It won't take us three hours to eat." Sango smiled evilly.

"Oh I don't know I guess you will have to come up with something then." Inuyasha just nodded and gulped. "And Inuyasha you better be a gentleman, because if I hear that you were not nice to her you will regret it."

"O-Ok whatever you say." Sango smile brightened. "Good to see that you see things my way." Sango walked over to the door and took a key out from under the rug. Inuyasha seeing this felt so stupid. _'I can't believe I went through all that trouble and the stupid key was right there the whole time.'_

She unlocked the door and started to walk out closely followed by Miroku. "Oh and one more thing Inuyasha, Kagome better not find out about this until tomorrow." Inuyasha nodded his head yes as he also headed for the door.

**Later that night**

Kagome was in Sango's room on her bed like she had been last night. "So Kagome I heard Inuyasha was taking you somewhere nice for your birthday." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right like that jerk would ever do anything that nice."

Sango laughed. '_Kagome would really be in a surprise tomorrow.' _She thought. The rest of the night they just sat there talking till about three in the morning, when they both went to bed.

AN: I Really hoped all of you liked this chapter I enjoyed typing it. Well it is going on midnight so I think I will go to bed now. Please review and thank you.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	12. Frilly pink dress is what i shall wear

An: back again i decided to update sooner this time since you all were soo nice and reviewed me. When i looked at the reviews last night I laughed my butt off my mom though i was going crazy. Exspecially sparklingcrystal133's and Foxy Roxy's reviews.

Review responces

**oOnat-chanOo:** You think it was cute! Thanks for saying so. Sorry the chapter was so short though. I kinda wanted to get it posted in a hurry. Well here is another chapter i hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing!

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Yeah Sango can be scary. Even in the anime she can be scary. It kind of makes me feel a little sorry for Miroku even if he does have it coming. Well here is another chapter i hope you enjoy. Thank you for reviewing!

**Dark Black Rose:** Yeah you said the same thing Lunar Heart Crystal said "Sango can be scary." yep she can. Well Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

**The World is a Stage: **Glad you like my story. I am happy that you like how things are going. Well here is another chapter i hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing!

**sparklingcrystal133: **glad you liked it! sorry it was short though. about the surprise i can't tell you, cause if i did it wouldn't be a suprise anymore. I have you curious? Ok to help you with that i will give you a clue, 'it has something to do with the box that Kagome was snooping around the first day she got there'. I hope it helps a little with your curiosity. I hope curiosity didn't kill the cat cause i have a little kitten on my lap now she's sleeping "awe soo cute!" About you saying your not wierd, i don't know but i admit i am wierd as my art teacher always says "You ain't wierd, you boring." though he is a little crazy so i don't really know about him. well i am glad you really like it and i really enjoyed reading your review. Thank you for reviewing. and i hope you like this chapter!

**Kayu:** Glad you like my story and even happier you enjoyed it! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it too. Thank you for reviewing!

**bubblez4ya: **Sorry that i kept you waiting for an update! I hope this chapter will make up for it! I hope you have a good summer too. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

**Foxy Roxy: **Yea well i like your new name. Your welcome but i put everyone up there i like to say thank you for posting a review i think of it this way it is the least thing i can do but to be polite and say thank you. So i will say it Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you don't pass out this time. I felt so guilty about last time.

On with the story

Oh Brother!

Chapter 12. The Date

Disclaimer: All the charectors that are off one of the best animes ever Inuyasha do not belong to me.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

" Miroku I can't do it. I don't know how to act in front of girls. Every time i try to talk to one i eighther get in an arguement with one or i make them cry." Inuyasha said to Miroku as they walked through the mall looking for a certain store to buy Inuyasha some clothes to wair for the 'date'.

"Well you could call it off now but you might not live to see tomorrow." Inuyasha shivered at the thought of what Sango would do to him. "Your right." Miroku just shook his head.

"Man have you even asked Kagome yet?" The fear that something would go wrong just returned. "No what if she says no? i don't even know how to ask." Miroku sighed. "You mean you have never been on a date before?" Inuyasha growled. "So not everyone goes after every girl they see."

Miroku just shrugged. "Man you need to get out more."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ (see i know my alphabets)

"Now Sango tell me again why we are at the mall?" Sango rolled her eyes. "I want to buy you something for your birthday." Kagome sighed. "I told you, you do not have to buy me anything."

"No Kagome i really do have to buy you this." Kagome looked at her questionably. "And why is that?" Sango ignored her question. "This store looks good let see what is inside.'' Sango and Kagome both went inside where a clerk waited to assist them.

"Hi my name is Rin! And how may i help you?" Kagome was about to say something when Sango covered her mouth. "Uh we would like to look at some evening gowns." Rin smiled and grabbed both Kagome's and Sango's arm.

"Right this way." She brought them to the back of the store where she let go of their arm and let them look. "Sango why exactly are you buying me a dress?" Sango who was looking at a purple dress with flowers all over it turned around.

"Well i thought maybe it would be nice to see you in a dress for once. All i ever usually see you in is a pair of hip huggers of ocashionally a skirt." Sango lied. "Sango why would i wear an evening gown for cashual dress?" Sango glared at her and pulled out a dress that cought her eye.

"Just be quiet and try this on." She said shuving the dress at Kagome. Kagome took it still not happy about the idea. "Um Miss. Rin where are the dressing rooms."

"Here i will show you." After Rin had taken Kagome far enough away that she was out of hearing range, Sango pulled out her cell phone. " I've got her at the place i told you about and she is trying on a dress. So how is Inuyasha doing?''

"Not so well he seems to be really nervous." Miroku said. "Well tell him he better not even think about backing out of this or he will pay." Miroku cringed at the thought of what would happen to Inuyasha if he backed out.

"Did you get him to a store yet?" There was silence for a couple of minutes before Miroku answered. "No he keeps saying no to each store i suggest."

"Well you better get him to a store and make him get an outfit or the both of you will pay." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha worriedly as he turned back to his cell phone.

"Yes my honey muffin i will try my best to complete this mission."

"Miroku don't even try to put me in a better mood." Sang said as she hung up the phone. She was in a really bad mood cause she was worried that nothing was going to get done on time.

Just as she put her phone in her purse Rin came running to her. "She is ready to show you the dress if you will follow me." Sango did as told and followed Rin. When they both got there they saw Kagome standing in front of a mirror not looking to happy.

"I don't know Sango but i don't think this dress does much for me." Kagome said as she looked down at the dress. It was poofy and yellow with butterflys all over it. Sango tried not to laugh as she looked at Kagome. She kind of reminded her of a clown.

"Ok Ok Kagome i agree that dress just wasn't made for you." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her laughing friend and went back into the dressing room to take off the hidious dress or more like a tent.

Sango went back to where the dresses were to pick out another one for Kagome. '_hmm which one should i take her? pink? Blue? red?' _That is when she saw it the dress that would make Kagome look like a dream come true for Inuyasha.

She quickly grabbed the dress as another lady also did. "Hey back off barbie this is mine!" Said a lady that definatly would not fit the dress. "Hey i had this dress first and i am going to keep it." The lady who was arguing with Sango over the dress then proceeded on pulling on it. Sango also pulled.

That is when they heard a loud rip. The lady who clearly could not fit the dress just hmfed and stuck her nose in the air. "There now you can have it." She then left nose stuck high in the air. Probably to tell someone who worked there that Sango ripped the dress just so she had to pay for it.

Sango mad as ever decided to take the dress to Kagome anyway maybe if the rip wasn't that big it could be fixable. "Hey Sango what took you so long i have been sitting here in my under garmetts for about twenty minutes now."

Sango who did not look happy replied. "Just put the dang dress on" (AN: Can't cuss cause this fict is rated K+ and i want to keep it that way) "Ok grumpy pants." Kagome took the dress and went back into the dressing room.

"Is everything ok did you find everything you needed?" Rin asked trying to find the reason that Sango was so grumpy. "Yeah its just that i ran into a hippo and she really peed me off."

Rin frowned. "Are you looking for a dress to?" Sango shook her head. "No not for me." Right after she answered Rin, Kagome exited the dressing room. Sango soon found where the rip was it was on one of the sleeves and it kind of looked like the desighner of the dress had desighned it that way.

"Miss. Rin is that rip supposed to be here?" Rin examained the dress. "No I don't believe that we had a dress that looked like that." Thats when someone walked up to them.

"That is because that idiot ripped it." Said the lady from before who also wanted the dress. "You should make her pay for it if she wasn't such a witch i could be wearing it now." Sango whos face was reddening from anger replyied.

"You couldn't even fit into that dress." The lady (An: im just going to call her 'the lady') looked highly offended. "Why i never in my whole intire life have ever met anyone a rude as you!" Sango scowed and got up into her face. "Well you better get used to it because with an attitude like that there will be a whole lot of people that think and say things to you that you will think are alot worse."

Kagome who had been forgotten cleared her throught. "Sango i really like this dress! We should buy this one." Sango who heard what Kagome had said gave the lady one more glare before she turned around to look at Kagome in her dress. Since she had been intterupted earlier.

As Sango examained the dress for any glitches not counting the rip. "Hey Miss can i help you find anything?" the lady just stuck her nose up in the air once again and rudly replied. "No i'm leaving this horrable store all the people and clothes here are trash." Rin shrugged and returned to helping Sango and Kagome.

"I think that dress lookes wonderfull on you." Kagome smiled. "Thank you Rin." Kagome said as she went back into the dressing room this time to put on her clothes they had decided that they wanted to buy this dress.

It was kind of a metallic green that had a tint of blue. The rip in the leave went diagonally down so that the strap hung on her arm. It wasn't too dress up like, but was really really pretty.

After Kagome was dressed Sango bought the dress and they decided to go to the shoe store. They fond a pair of green dress shoes which Sango also bought her. After that they left. Sango couldn't risk them running into Inuyasha and Miroku."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"I Don't care if you like it i don't and i am not wearing it you are not going to make me look like some pathetic sissy boy!" Everyone in the entire store was looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Ok Ok just calm down Inuyasha every one is looking at us." Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall making a pretty big dent. "I don't care Miroku!" Miroku had had enough he needed to call back up. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Sango i need help i can't keep him under control." Sango sighed. They had just gotten to back to Miroku's house and she was getting the last bag out of her car to bring it into the house. "Hold on i will be there as soon as i can."

Sango rushed into the house and threw the bag at kagome. "Hey i got to go i'll see you later." and before Kagome could reply Sango was gone. Sango got into the car and headed toward the mall when she got there she knew emidiatly what store Miroku had taken Inuyasha to.

When she go to the store Miroku ran to her and hugged her. "Oh thank you for coming he was about to kill me." Sango grolwed and stompped over to Inuyasha. She slapped him. "I don't know who you think you are but i have really had enough with rude people today. Now you are going to wear this and like it." She said picking up the first thing she saw and shoving it into his well toned chest.

Inuyasha looked down at the outfit she had thrown at him and sweat dropped. "Umm Sango this is a dress." Sango who did not pay attention to a thing he said. said. "I DON'T CARE INUYASHA PUT IT ON NOW OR YOU WILL REALLY PAY!" Sango said readying her fist.

"Ok Ok im goin." Inuyasha entered the dressing room yet again afraid to not do what Sango said. When he came out everyone started laughing. Inuyasha was standing there wearing a frilly pink dress with ribbons all over he was even wearing the pink bonnet that came with it. On the tag that was hanging from the front of the dress said: 'the little princess collection.'

Everyone in the store was stairing at Inuyasha. "Hey dude are you like gay?" Inuyasha mad at the guy took off his pink sparkly shoes and ran after him. After he beat him up and came back Miroku took a picture and said. "Inuyasha you look soo cute."

The man that Inuyasha had just beatin up lifted his head up and said "Man are you gay to." Then the whole store started to stare at both of them and the guy who spoke fell unconcious again. Some woman even covered her childs eyes and ran out of the store.

Inuyasha quickly ran into the dressing rooms and changed. After he got out he grabbed the outfit Miroku had suggested earlier. The one he had thrown a big fit about. He took it to the front and paid for it and ran out of the store as quick as he could. closely followed by Sango and Miroku.

When they got back home that is when the fun began.

AN: Sorry if this chapter is short to but i got it out faster ain't that good? I know i'm pathetic. Im sorry i really am. VV But could you still review me please. Tell me was it good? Great? Fantastic? Awesome? Well got to go.

Later.

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	13. finally he asks

An: Back again with another chapter that you all hopefully like.

Review Responses

**The World is a Stage: **I'm glad you found it funny and that you loved it. No don't shrivel up and die here's another chapter live I tell you live. Sorry if I made you wait to long. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **I'm glad that you also found it funny. I didn't think people would find it funny. I thought that they would just think I'm stupid. O well. I'm happy to see that u did find it funny. Well Thank you for review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**bubblez4ya: **Sorry that I cut it off at the good part. I'm going to put the date or part of the date in this chapter so I hope you like. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing!

**Foxy Roxy: **Yep sadly that is all the people that reviewed 'frowns then realizes that she shouldn't be greedy she could of ended up with no reviews then smiles' but I like the ones I get. I am happy that you think my story is really good. Well actually a lot of people have read my story over a thousand in fact but they never reviewed. At least that is what that 'hit' feature said. Ah that would be nice but you don't have to force your friends to read my story. Cool I'll be your friend if you be mine and my email is and my phone number I don't think you would be able to call me it is really really long distance. but if you want my # I will send it to you through email.

I tried emailing you but it sent it back saying that it could not be sent.

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: **Glad you liked. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Candy kisses1: **I would pay to see that too. Glad you like my story. Well here is another chapter. Hope you like. Thank you for reviewing.

**mika: **Glad you like my stories. Here's another chapter hope you like. Thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha unless you count a key chain, a couple plushes, some mangas, a poster, a shirt, an action figure, the movies, and a couple DVD's. Yes I am obsessed.

Oh Brother!

Chapter. 13. How many things can go wrong.

After they got home Inuyasha was so mad that he stomped up to his room followed by Miroku. "Man you got to ask her now." Inuyasha just sat there acting as if he was ignoring Miroku.

"Miroku stood there looking at a poster on Inuyasha's wall a picture of the band 'My Chemical Romance' When he came up with an idea. "Inuyasha I know what you could do why don't you practice on me how you are going to ask Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed and got up from his bed. "Fine." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and stood in front of him. "Wench I was wondering if you would like to go to grab something to eat with me?" Miroku shook his head he felt like pounding it against the wall. '_Maybe it was impossible to get Inuyasha to act like a gentlemen to Kagome'_

"No Inuyasha you'll just end up making her mad." Inuyasha sighed. "See I told you that I can't do this." Miroku felt like giving up there but he then remembered that he would be almost all alone with Sango so he rubbed his temples and continued.

"Call her by her name and not wench." Inuyasha smirked and tried again. "Hey Kagome want to grab something to eat?" Miroku shook his head again. "No No No then she will think that you are taking her to McDonalds or something."

Inuyasha really felt like hitting Miroku but restrained him self. "Kagome I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?" Miroku smiled finally happy that Inuyasha had finally got it right. "Oh sure I would love to Inu-poo just let me get ready."

Miroku said in a girlie voice. Actually he attempted to say it in a girlie voice. This time Inuyasha couldn't help himself and he bounced Miroku on the head. Inuyasha left him knocked out on the floor as he left to go find Kagome.

As soon as Inuyasha had left Sango opened the door. "Hey Inuyasha you forgot to bring up your bags..." Sango looked down at the unconscious Miroku. Then she just shrugged her shoulders set Inuyasha's bag on the bed and left.

When Inuyasha got down stairs he looked around for Kagome but he couldn't find her. He went into the kitchen to see if maybe she was in there but all he found was his mom eating a cookie.

"Hey mom do you know where Kagome is?" She shook her head. "No I'm afraid not But you might want to check in her room." Inuyasha nodded and said "thanks" and went back up stairs. When he reached her door he stood in front of it. He had started to get nervous.

_'What is she says no?'_ I mean he had more to loose then just his pride. His life was at stake her too. If she said no then Sango would kill him. Right when he had his hand up to knock Kagome opened the door. Both of them surprised.

"Inuyasha what were you doing standing in front of my door?" Kagome asked tapping her fingers on the side of the door. "I was um... its none of your business what I was doing."

"Ok in that case bye." Kagome said as she slammed the door. "No wait Kagome I was actually here to ask you a question." Kagome opened the door up a crack. " Wench I mean Kagome would you like to go to dinner with me?" Kagome's mouth dropped open. _'did he really ask me Kagome Higurashi the one he says he so despises out on a date?'_ Inuyasha stood there getting even more nervous. He had asked Kagome his question three minutes ago and still she hadn't answered.

"Hello Kagome would you please answer me." Inuyasha said politely he didn't want to make her mad or upset. Then she would tell Sango and Sango would kill him. Though that is the only reason Inuyasha would let himself believe was the only reason he was being so nice there were other reasons. (An: OK I think I may have over used the word 'reasons' oh well)

"Inuyasha I'm so surprised that you are asking me this but sure I would love to just let me get ready." Inuyasha sighed happy that was over with. Then he turned around and left.

When Kagome heard His footsteps fade she opened her door again and stuck her head out. She heard his door shut so she tiptoed out the door to a room down the hall. To Sango's room.

When she got to her room she didn't even knock she just opened the door and bounced in. "omg Sango you would not believe what Inuyasha just asked me!" Sango just laughed. "No what did he..." She never got to finish when Kagome interrupted. "He asked me out to dinner."

"Oh did he?" Sango said trying to act surprised. "Yeah I think I'm going to wear that dress you bought me." Sango got up off the bed. " Then we better get going I will help you get ready."

Sango did Kagome's hair after Kagome got ready. They had decided that they weren't going to use makeup. It took them three hours to get ready but when they were finished it was well worth the time.

Kagome as worried as can be left to go down stairs where Miroku had informed them that Inuyasha was waiting. When she got down stairs and Inuyasha saw her you wouldn't believe what happened.

AN: Sorry it is so short but I wanted t get it out today and I have to go to bed. I Have to baby-sit tomorrow so yeah. I Hoped all of you liked it. Well please review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	14. The Date

An: back again with another chapter! Hopefully i can make this one longer though. The other on was kind of short. **SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER! I SEEM TO HAVE LOST MY BETA READER FOR THIS CHAPTER! SOORY!**

Review responces

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: **Heres your update hope you like. Thank you for reviewing last chapter!

**bubblez4ya: **I know i left you with a cliffy (looks around to see if anyone is gonna pop out of corner and attack 'sigh of relief') good no one is out to get me. Well here is another chapter. Hope you like it.

**AnimusPatronus: **Glad you like my story. Heres another chapter hope you like it.

**The World is a Stage: **Happy you like Inuyasha's reasoning. Here's another chapter hope you enjoy.

**oOnat-chanOo:** Glad you found it cute, and that u liked. Here's another chapter hope you like. Thank you for reviewing.

**dancergirlcf: **When you said this sucks i really though you were talking about my chapter at first i was just sitting there checking my mail when i read that part and my eyes widend. but when i read further i found out you werent talking about the chapter. You hate cliffys? So do i. but it is kind of fun to make one yourself. Well i see you don't like Kikyou. I dont either. I like your idea of having them run into it. Sure i will have them run into each other. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewng.

**Reason2431: **Ok Ok i will write them as soon as i can. Just don't BLEEP. Glad you liked. Well heres another chapter hope you enjoy.

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **What happend? You will just have to read this and find out. Here's another chapter hope you like. Thank you for reviewing.

**Foxy Roxy: **Here is the answer to your questions. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

**Yumianime: **Glad you liked. Well here is another chapter hope you like it too. Thank you for reviewing.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Glad that you like how things are going. Heres another chapter hope you enjoy. Thank you for reviewing.

**inufan: **Sorry it was soo short. Well here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 14. The Date.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. No of them but i do own this squirrel his name is bob. Ok so what i don't even own a squirrel named bob but do you have to rub it in?

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Miroku came running down the stairs in nothing but his jocky shorts with make up all over his face. Once down stairs he tackled Inuyasha. He had a tube of bright pink lipstick and was trying to put ti on Inuyasha.

"This is revenge!" He said as he almost suceeded in putting it on Inuyasha. Kagome ran down the stairs and over to Miroku trying to pull him off her date. "Miroku stop you might be hurting him let go!"

Sango ran from her room hearing all the commotion. She ran down stairs and proceeded to help pull Miroku off of Inuyasha. "Miroku you let go now or you will really pay." Miroku didn't budge. Sango left with no choice picked up a big book laying on the table and hit him on the head with it.

Not hard enough to kill him just hard enough to knock him out. "Thanks for getting that lunetic off of me." Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Oh i should have left you on him but i didnt want to ruin Kagome's date. But you will pay when you get back."

Inuyasha grabbed ahold of Kagome's hand. "Lets go Kagome." Kagome nodded and they left. When they got to Inuyasha's car he opened the door for her and she climbed in. Inuyasha went to the drivers side and climbed in himself.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked as they started down the road. "That is a surprise." Kagome sighed and crossed her arms sitting there silently for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived at the restraunt Kagome gasped in surprise and bounced with excitement. Inuyasha smiled at the look on her face. He got out of the car and opened her door for her.

"Inuyasha why did you take me here it is soo exspensive. You didn't have to do that." Inuyasha held out his arm which Kagome took. "I wanted to." Kagome sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked into the restraunt.

Once inside Inuyasha went to the man at a booth. " What is your reservation name sir?" Inuyasha thought back to what Miroku had told him what he had made the reservation name when he finally remembered the name. "Inu." The man looked over the list before nodding. "Ok if you would just follow me i will get you seated and you should be served in no time."

They followed the man who led them to an elevator he pushed a button and the elevator started to lift. When it stopped the man took them down a hall and into a secluded room. When he opend the door the room was kind of dark they looked in and found a table on a balcony with two candles and in between the candels was a single rose.

There was some kind of classical music playing in the background. "Wow!" Kagoem said amazed. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table. Once seated the man asked what they would like. Inuyasha ordered scampie shrimp and some sprite and Kagome asked for the same to eat and water.

"Ok your food should arrive in a matter of minutes if you need anything just ring the bell." He signalled toward the bell next to one of the candels. Then he left. "Wow Inuyasha this place is soo pretty." Inuyasha had kind of been in shock to when he had got here he didn't know that Miroku had ordered one the exsclusive rooms.

"Glad you like it." He Said sitting there stairing at her as she looked at the stars. '_wow she really looks good in that dress.'_ "So i wonder what Miroku and Sango are doing." Kagome said finally looking at him.

"Sango's probably beating Miroku up by now." Kagome laughed. "Yeah i don't understand those two sometimes. I thought that now that Sango is going out with Miroku that she would go easier on him but i guess i thought wrong."

"yeah i thought so to." After their conversation about Sango and Miroku was over they both sat in silence. Not but ten Minutes after they had ordered the waitress arrived. "Here's your food. My name is Kikyou and i am your waitress. So if you need anything ring the bell and i will get right to helping you."

She picked up the stuff off her cart and layed it on the table. When she picked up Inuyasha's drink though she spilled it. She had some how managed to spill his sprite all over her white blouse.

"ooh am i clumsy." She said as she bent down to get a rag from the cart making sure to shove her breasts in Inuyasha's face. "Eww get away from me!" Inuyasha screamed and threatend to tell her boss if she did not leave right now.

Kikyou pouted and left. "So sorry about that Kagome." Kagome who had apparently found it funny just bust out laughing. "You know she spilled your sprite all over herself on purpose." Inuyasha growled. "Don't remind me of the horrid sight."

After Kagome was done laughing. They ate their dinner. After they finished they both sat there. "Am i the only one who thinks this music sucks?" Inuyasha asked. and Kagome laughed again she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"No i'm not so fond of it either." Kagome said. Inuyasha went over to the small radio the music was coming from. He then proceeded to changing the channel. He fliped through the channels till he found one her liked. Then he sat back down.

"What is this song called?" Kagome asked. "I don't remember but its sung by Reliant K." They just sat there kagome quietly tapping her foot on the ground. "I like it." the song ended and You and Me by life house came on. "Kagome would you like to dance."

Inuyasha asked holding out his hand. "She took it and they danced. An hour had passed an hour filled with laughter from both of them. In the past hour Kagome had fond out that Inuyasha had not known how to dance. She was happy that he had swallowed his pride and had let her teach him.

Now they both sat down exhausted. "That was fun." Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah it was. So you wanna go i have somewhere else i wanna take you." Kagome grabbed her jacket and stood up. "Ok." Inuyasha took her hand and they both walked out of the restraunt after Inuyasha paid.

"Now where are we going?" Inuyasha started the car. "Like i said last time im not going to tell you it is a suprise."

AN: Ok there is another chapter hope everyone liked it. Well please review and tell me what you think. If you read Then Please Review that is all i ask of you and thank again to those who reviewed me. **SORRY IT IS SHORT!**

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	15. Surprise!

**An: O**nce again I am back with another chapter and I would like everyone to know that **I LOVE PICKLES!** OK now that I have told everyone what I have been wanting to tell you guys for a long time I will continue with the story.

Review Responses

**bubblez4ya: **You found it sweet (gets up and starts to dance then thinks to herself what does this do for me besides waste time then sits back down) OK, yeah I enjoyed writing the part about Kikyou though it may seem that I hate her in truth I feel sorry for her but I defiantly don't want her to end up with Inuyasha. Well hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

**dancergirlcf: **I'm glad you found it funny. Glad your glad that I gladly liked your idea. Well here's another chapter and Thank you for reviewing.

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Yeah just keep that in mind. Well Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: **Oh your going on vacation, Well I hope you have a fun time. Thank you for reviewing. And when you get back I hope you like this chapter.

**The World is a Stage:** OK OK as long as you don't shrivel up I will be happy. So thank for the compliments it brightens my day. well hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**Foxy Roxy: **I like the sound of moderate! Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**Inuluv: **Don't worry I won't stop writing this story I promise I will finish it. Happy you like it and I hope that my instructions helped you. I know they were really bad and not easy to follow but I still hope they helped you. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**Rhyme&Reason: **I like your name its unique. OK I will keep that in mind. I like rhyme actually I wrote a really dumb poem about Inuyasha once but it really had no reason. Well here's another chapter hope you like thank you for reviewing.

**wentaka: **Glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **I see you like the part where Kikyou spilled the Sprite on her self... Yeah that was probably out of the whole chapter my favorite part to type.

**Nightmare the werewolf: **Glad ya like it. Well I will try to update whenever I can I hope that you like this update. Thank you for reviewing.

**Maruchan-Ramen: **You found it cute. Good now I know I accomplished something. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own a jar of pickles (hugs jar of pickles) and they are all mine none of you can have any! OK OK if you want one you can have one. (holds out a half eaten one) OOPS! couldn't help myself.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 15. Getting this started

"OK now that we have finally got rid of them we can get started." Said Sango who was watching out the window as Inuyasha's car drove out of site. "It's time to go Miroku... Miroku?" Sango turned around to see Miroku running up stairs to hide.

"No! not another shopping trip I can't bare to show my face there ever again!" Sango sighed and ran after him.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Are we almost there?" Inuyasha was getting impatient. This was like the one hundred thousandth time she had asked that question. "You know your as bad as Shippou." Kagome smacked his arm and continued to aggravate him.

"Fine we're here." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha came to her door again and opened it for her. "Yay we're here! Wait where are we?" Kagome looked around. "I don't know where we are but wherever it is it sure is pretty."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Sango was chasing Miroku but had to stop for a minute because her cell phone rang. "Hello." Miroku happy that Sango was distracted ran he had a head start. "Mhm so you are almost here. Well instead of coming here why don't you meet me and Miroku at the mall we are going to go get supplies for the surprise. yes I'm sure Kagome will really be surprised! I just can't wait to see the look on her face! OK well I go to got I got some business to tend to." Sango said noticing Miroku had escaped. "OK I will be sure to meet you at that store. no I promise I won't forget. OK Later."

Sango put her cell back in her pocket and resorted to finding Miroku. "Come on Miroku we have to meet then at 'Build a Bear workshop' at four."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome sat there staring at what looked like a forest. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her along. They interred the forest looking thingy. Inuyasha pulled her along until they came to an area that had no tree Kagome stared in awe. It was a park. A secret park. "Inuyasha it is soo pretty. but why is there a park in the middle of a forest?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "One its not a forest it is just a place with lots of trees and two this isn't just any park." Kagome ignored his kind of rude remark and ran over to the slide.

"How did you know about this place?" Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome. "My mom used to bring me here all the time when I was younger. Me and Miroku used to love to come here.'' Kagome nodded and slid down the slide. (yes I know she is too old to be doing that... wait I still go down the slide. Is that weird?)

After she got off the slide she ran to the swings. Inuyasha laughed at her immaturity. "You know your acting like a little kid." Kagome pushed her feet against the ground to go higher she went so high she almost flipped over the bar.

"Oh come on Inuyasha join the fun! you know you want to." Inuyasha shook his head. "No thanks I rather sit here and watch you act childish." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome hopped off the swing and walked over to him grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the swing. When she got him to the swings she pushed him into one.

"Now Inuyasha it is easy to do you just push yourself off and pump your legs like this." Kagome said as she sat on the swing next to him and showed him how to swing. "Kagome I know how to swing I'm not an idiot."

Kagome looked over at him with a challenging look. "OK then lets have a contest to see who can go the highest." Inuyasha sat there the swing unmoving. "Nope I really don't want to I have decided and you aren't going to change my mind. I am going to sit here and that is all I am going to do."

Kagome got up from her swing once again. This time she walked up behind him and with all here strength she pushed. Then she ran to her own swing and hopped on. "I'm going higher then you Inuyasha. Me little old Kagome is going to kick your butt."

Inuyasha gave up if it was a competition she wanted then that is what she would get. "That is it your going to get it now." Inuyasha said pushing as hard as he could.

Thirty minutes of competition and Inuyasha had won. "OK so you beat me at that now lets see who can jump off the swing the furthest?" Inuyasha readied him self to jump. "OK but prepare to loose again."

Kagome jumped off first followed by Inuyasha who landed right next to her. "Ha it was a tie you didn't beat me." Kagome said sticking out her tongue. Inuyasha just sat there eyes closed. "I'm to lazy to get up."

"Me too that can be a little exhausting." So they sat there for a while. Inuyasha sat up and looked at his watch Kagome had noticed he had been doing it a lot but she hadn't asked him why when they were at the restaurant she decided now was an opportune time.

"Inuyasha do you have to be some where at a certain time or something? You keep checking your watch." Inuyasha stood up and wiped the dirt from his shirt and pants. "No just wandering what time it was." He held out his hand to help her up.

"Oh.." Kagome didn't really believe him but it was probably his business and she shouldn't pry. "Well I think we had better get going." Kagome nodded and they both headed to the car.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Sango had finally found Miroku. He had been hiding in the closet of his room. When she found him she grabbed him by the little pony tail on the back of his head and dragged him to his car.

She took the keys out of his pocket unlocked the car and threw him in the passenger side. She got in and locked the doors. "OK Miroku we can make this easy or we can do it the hard way." Miroku who was now locked in the car and had no way to get out got the wrong idea and had a very happy smile on his face.

"Oh really Sango I didn't know that you would like it like that." Sango really mad now scooted as far away from him as possible. "Eww sicko get your mind out of the gutter I knew you were a perv. but I didn't think you were that disgusting."

After that said she turned on the car after smacking him and they headed to the mall. Once they got there Sango and Miroku went inside and walked to the store they had told the person on the phone to meet them. When they got to 'Build a bear workshops' (I don't own this store) They saw the group of people that they had been expecting.

One of the people ran over to Sango and hugged her. "Oh I haven't seen you in what seems like forever." Sango hugged back. "Yeah I missed you to." Then a teenage boy ran up to her and hugged her to. "The girls said to tell you hi." Sango laughed. "How are they doing?"

Miroku kind of getting a little jealous and annoyed that another guy was close to Sango walked in front of her. "Hey my names Miroku and I'm her boyfriend." He said holding out his hand to shake the mystery boy.

Sango cut in. "Lets go we have to hurry and get things ready." Every one nodded and followed Sango as she went to a couple stores to pick up some stuff. Then they left and went back to the house.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"So did you have a good time?" Inuyasha asked not turning from driving. "Yeah it was so much fun I really liked that restaurant and the park was so beautiful." Inuyasha smiled. '_well then maybe I should take her again since she loved it so much. Wait a minute it wasn't even my plan to take her in the first place. I was forced into it. I couldn't possibly enjoyed her company. Nah I did it for my life.' _

When they arrived back at their home. "Thank you Inuyasha for taking me out for my birthday." Inuyasha opened her door for her. "Oh it was nothing." Kagome smiled and held onto his arm as they walked into the house.

Once inside the House Kagome dropped all her stuff on the couch. "Why are all the lights off?" Inuyasha flipped them on. "Surprise!" Everyone screamed and there on the couch where she had threw her stuff sat her family, Sango's family and Houjo and Kouga.

Kagome as surprised as happy ran over to them. "Oh My gosh how did you guys get here? I'm so happy your here! I missed you so much." Kagome said hugging each of them.

"Well Sango called us and suggested we come over and that nice gentleman over there paid for the trip." Mrs. Higurashi said pointing to Miroku. Kagome bounced over to him and hugged him. "Thank you Miroku. You don't know how much this means to me."

Miroku decided not to we perverted this time and his hand didn't travel south. "Well it was all Sango's idea. "Kagome hugged her to. Then went back to her family and they all sat there and talked.

"We have some presents for you mommy!" Shippou screamed handing her a small present wrapped in green wrapping. Kagome opened it up and there was a box a velvet covered box. "This present is from me and daddy. I helped daddy pick it out."

Shippou said proudly. Kagome smiled and opened it up. She gasped what was inside was so pretty. It was a hair clip. It was of a Sakura blossom. Its petals began with a pale pink and moved into a dark magenta. It was the prettiest thing anyone had given her.

"It's so beautiful." Kagome exclaimed she hugged Inuyasha and Shippou. Inuyasha had to turn away cause of his red face. (She hugs a lot kind of reminds me of someone...) Souta then cut in and handed her his gift. "This is from mom, gramps, and me." Kagome took it and unwrapped it to.

It was a box. She opened it up and found a little figurine of an angel in a field of flowers. She smiled and hugged her family. Then Sango's brother (Don't know how to spell his name) Gave he a present. "This is from us." Kagome opened it up and found a music box with a dancing bear inside. it was so pretty.

"Thank you so much." Kouga got up and walked up to her he handed her a bouquet of flowers. He took her hand into hers and bent down in front of her. "Kagome will you be my girlfriend.."

"Get away from her or you will die!" Inuyasha said lunging at Kouga. Kagome jumped into the middle of the both of them. "Stop it! No Kouga I will not go out with you and Inuyasha you need to calm down." Inuyasha backed off but not before hissing in Kouga's ear that they would finish this later.

Then Houjo walked up to her. He shyly handed her a box of chocolates. "Thank you Houjo." She hugged him to. "OK now that we are done with the presents it is time for cake." Sango said cheerfully and they all headed to the kitchen.

An: Hope you liked it. Well got to go. Please review!

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	16. The Mysterious Box

AN: Back again But this time I have no pickles we're out but have no fear guys cause my aunt said she would go to the store tomorrow and buy me more. Mean time I will live off of cherries. Yay! I only like pickles and fruit. joking.

**Review Responses**

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: **Happy you liked it. Well see yah when you get back. Here's another chapter hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing.

**AnimusPatronus: **Happy you liked the surprise! Here's another update hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing!

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Yeah everyone has to love cake. Except me I don't like it. I know I'm weird. Well here is another chapter hope you like. Thank you for reviewing!

**The World is a Stage: **Well since you didn't want a pickle holds out a piece of chocolate cake I made with a cherry on top. here its nummy. Yea I know I made him a little sweet but all his time and politeness might have been a waste of time. Nope never ever ever never will they get along at least in my story. Yeah I love to go to the park too actually that is where I got the idea the day I wrote that part of the chapter I had just gotten home from going to the park I didn't go down the slide but me and my cousin did have the very same contest I wrote in the chapter. Glad you like my story and that it makes you happy. Everybody's reviews makes my day and makes me smile. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**Fanficluv7Inu: **I don't blame you usually when I review a story I review the last chapter too. Sorry if Sango sounded a bit OOC but that is how I would see her if she wasn't so worried about her brother and was in the modern times. Glad you found it funny. You were up at 6 OO I usually don't get up till 2 p.m. looks around sees people look at me like I'm crazy I'm not a morning person. I stay up all night. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**Fanficluv7Inu (Shippou): **Yep sorry Shippou but I ended it there. Your mommy and daddy will be together some more in this chapter. Yeah Kouga you'll get to know him better in this chapter. Rin she lives with your uncle Sesshoumaru and he didn't come to the party but I will have them show up if you want me to. Ruffles shippou's hair Well Shippou go to go write more about your life. Later.

**Inuluv: **Glad you liked! Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**redfireyfairy: **Yeah I go the idea from when me and my cousins go to the park we always have a swinging contest. Glad you like my story. Yeah I'll update just don't hurts me cowers down in fear. you can have Sesshoumaru I don't really want him. Though my friend may argue for him. She says she loves him. Well hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

**bubblez4ya: **Glad you liked it. Yeah I always love it in the anime when they get into it. It shows kinda how much Inuyasha cares for Kagome. Yeah I will try to add more sweet parts but I am not for sure I am writing this as I go. Well here's another chapter hope you like. Thank you for reviewing!

**Foxy Roxy: **Glad you liked it. Yup had to stop there I wanted to talk with my sis on instant messenger. Ok Ok no need to please me I will update for I am not the updatenator. Ok that was dumb. Sorry I was having one of those dumb moments. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:** I don't know what to say... you want me to kill Kouga and Houjo. But they add to the fun. I need them. But don't worry they also get on Kagome's nerves allot so she wont be ending up with one of them. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nope me no own them. My pet frog owns them. He is an imaginary frog. I named him George. He like cheese curls. Ok so he don't own them. He isn't even real.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 16. The Mysterious Box

Everyone was filled with cake and lazing around on the couch. Today had been a very eventful day for all of them and they deserved to be able to be lazy. I mean first off they went to the mall, where Sango got in a fight with a "Hippo" for a dress. Then Kagome had to try on at least three different dresses. Then Inuyasha and Miroku got humiliated and Inuyasha had to also try on a dress that did I forget to mention they had to end up paying for because Inuyasha decided to rip it off of himself. Then he had to ask Kagome to dinner. In his mind that was the worst part of his day. Not Because he didn't want to just because it was kind of nerve wrecking.

To top all that off he had to take her to dinner and to the park. Now back to Miroku and Sango's day. Sango had to chase Miroku then go to the mall again to pick up the 'surprise'. Then set up the party.

I mean can you actually blame them for being lazy. I can't. But you know what Kouga, Kagome, Houjo, and Inuyasha in the same room to gather is not a very good thing. Especially when everyone is tired and cranky. (I feel their pain I only slept five hours last night) Kouga had taken a seat next to Kagome and Houjo was seated on the other side of her.

Inuyasha got stuck next to Souta and Shippou. "So Kagome tomorrow I was wondering if you would.. you know go to the movies with me or something?" Houjo asked. He was lucky Inuyasha hadn't heard him. He was to wrapped up in getting Souta to stop asking a million Questions and for Shippou to quit begging him to play video games.

"well I don't know I don't think I have any plans... maybe." Kouga then turned to Kagome. He glared at Houjo. "Nope sorry she cant go with you she is already going to go to the movies with me." Kagome glared at him even worse them Kouga glared at Houjo.

"Kouga who are you to say where I am going?" Inuyasha wanted to interrupt and say no one was taking Kagome anywhere but Shippou stopped him by whispering in his ear. "If you let her settle this herself and don't interrupt things will end up the way you want them too I promise."

Inuyasha scowled. _'I can't believe I am taking advise from an eight year old kid.'_ Inuyasha sat there not interrupting like Shippou suggested even though he really wanted to.

"Your my girlfriend so I can say where you can go." Kagome was getting really angry now and she felt like strangling him. "FIRST OF ALL YOU HAVE TO ASK ME FIRST! THEN I HAVE TO SAY YES! WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN SO GET OVER YOURSELF!" (that is Kagome's attitude when she is tired and cranky it is not really OOC is it?)

Kagome yelled in Kouga's face. Then turned to Houjo and smiled kindly. "Sorry Houjo your sweet and all but lets just keep it at the friend level ok? But I would love to go to the movies with you as strictly friends." Houjo's smile brightened. "OK!"

When Inuyasha heard what Kagome said he picked up Shippou by the tail and dangled him in front of his face. "I thought you said things would end up the way I wanted them to!" Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth. "They did. Their only going as strictly friends not anything more. Anyway why do you care? I thought that you didn't even like Mommy?"

It finally donned on him. '_why do I care? its not like she is mine or anything? I don't like her so let her go with houbo or whatever.' _"Fine whatever." Inuyasha said dropping Shippou who landed head first on the ground and started to cry.

Kagome looked over to Shippou to see why he was crying. She saw him with a big lump on his head and that he was sitting on the floor in front of Inuyasha. She picked him up and comforted him before asking. "What happened?"

Shippou wiped away the rest of his tears then pointed to Inuyasha. "Daddy was mad because Houjo asked you out so he dropped me on the head." Inuyasha was kind of happy Inuyasha was jealous of Houjo. But the anger over powered that.

She placed Shippou down telling him she would be right back then she went to 'kill Inuyasha'. "What is this that Shippou told me about you being jealous of Houjo so you dropped him on his head?" Inuyasha growled. "I just put him down it's not my fault that he is not smart enough to land on his feet."

Kagome grabbed ahold of a hand full of hair and pulled it so that his face was really close to his. "Shippou looks up to you, you shouldn't treat him that way. Ok?" Inuyasha nodded and she let go of his hair. "and Inuyasha thank you for letting me settle this on my own that was sweet of you." She said in a really sweet voice as she patted him on the head.

Inuyasha was in shock. _'talk about mood swings. One minute she is ready to strangle me the next she is being all sugary.' _He soon snapped out of it as Souta dragged him in the other room to play video games.

Kagome picked up Shippou and took him to her room. "Shippou it's your bed time. She put him on her bed and went to get him some pajamas. When she came back he was fast asleep. _'Oh well I guess I could allow him to sleep in here tonight.' _She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Do you think she's alive?" whispered a voice as they poked Kagome. "I don't know but it's weird she is usually up by now." whispered another voice. "It three o'clock in the after noon when is she gonna get her lazy but out of bed?"

"I don't know but she sure looks beautiful laying there." The voice that called Kagome lazy growled at the voice that called her beautiful. "She said she don't want you so why don't you give up. you're not good enough for her!"

"Shut up and like you are!" Kagome woke up to the yelling. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw seven pairs of eyes staring at her. "Looks like she is alive good I will still get candy." Kagome sat up with a 'why are you in my room look?' "oh it's nice to know you were worried about me Shippou."

She turned to all the people in here room. "Why is everyone in my room?" Sango was the one to speak. "Well Kagome it is three in the morning and we were wondering why you weren't up. You usually are up by nine." (Ok this similar event usually happens to me every morning and the first time I freaked out and gave my cousin a long scratch on the arm. I've got long nails.)

"Oh no I got to get ready to go to the movies with Houjo." Sango sweat dropped and shooed every one out of the room so Kagome could get dressed. Even though they couldn't see at least they could hear all of them were on the other side of the door ears pressed against it.

"Kagome that is not until six. You have about two hours before you need to get ready and anyway all you are doing is going to the movies." Kagome sat down on her bed. "Yeah I guess your right." Sango sat beside her.

"So I wanted to talk to you." Kagome shook her head to show she was paying attention. "Well you know that box in Miroku's room well I went in his room to talk to him and I saw it there. I got curious so I walked over to it and I was about to open and look inside when he came into the room he quickly grabbed the box and hid it. He told me to 'never touch it again its not the right time' and that is weird for Miroku. Kagome I want to know what is in that box."

Kagome could tell she was a little worried. "And to add onto that you know how he disappears every Friday and nobody knows where he went. Everytime he takes the box with him. Every time he comes back all happy and loopy acting. Mumbling stuff to himself." Kagome patted her friends shoulder. "You don't think he's on drugs or anything? do you?"

Kagome questioned. "I don't know what to believe." (don't worry he's not) Kagome hugged her friend who was getting a little teary eyed. "I'm his girlfriend he should let me know some things." Kagome sighed and handed her friend a facial tissue.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Man what are they saying?" Inuyasha bonked Miroku on the head for asking him a stupid question. "I don't know you idiot this door is to thick to hear all of it but I think it is something about you."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Man its getting hot in here do you have a fan or something?" Sango asked fanning herself. "Yeah I'll go get it hold on." Kagome went to the closet to get the fan.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Something about you being hot." Inuyasha said. "Oh I know I am hot when even Miss. Kagome thinks I'm hot." Inuyasha growled again. "Oh I didn't mean to talk about your territory sorry Inuyasha." This earned him another bonk to the head.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"It smells like their cooking chicken for dinner." Sango said sitting in front of the fan. "Ahh that feels good." I know I can sit here all day."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Ok they are talking about Miroku being hot and that he smells like a chicken and that it smells good and they could smell you all day." Inuyasha said trying to figure out what they were saying. Miroku sweat dropped. "They think that I smell like a chicken? And they like it." Miroku sniffed himself. " Personally I think I smell good."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Yeah well I got to go down stairs. Inuyasha is probably terrorizing Kouga again and we don't want anything broken when they start to fight." Sango nodded. "Yea I think it would be a good idea for me to." Kagome stood up. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your problem." Sango sighed. "Its not your fault you couldn't help me I can take care of it." Kagome walked over to the door and paused." Well I hope you get the answers you are seeking."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Something about you having long nose hairs, Something about marrying you tonight, Something about the zoo, and Something about peeking." Miroku raised one eyebrow. "So she wants me to marry her in a zoo, She thinks I have long nose hairs. And she peeks? " Miroku itched his head in confusion. "Woman are so hard to understand."

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was weird. Oh well. Please review. well got to go to sleep. zzzzz... zzzzz...zzzzz... Oh yeah I still have to post this. Well it was short I know but like I said I only had five hours of sleep. VV I'm never staying up till 5 again. I know what's in the box! Do you? Tell me what you think if you get close I will I don't know I might do sumthin in the story you want me to do.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	17. Still don't know what is in that box

An: Here's another chapter sorry it is soo late!

Review Responses

**dancergirlcf:** Yeah Inuyasha kind of likes her. Your welcome I really liked your idea. Glad you love my story. Well here is another chapter hope you like and thank you for reviewing. (I write that on every review I get sorry if it is annoying)

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Do you not like the way I am writing Miroku and Inuyasha? If you don't please tell me and I will try to change some things. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**bubblez4ya: **Yeah I liked typing that part, I was trying to make it funny. Yeah I agree there are some ficts out there that I have to stop reading cause it just gets to sad and has no light happy parts. #1 fan... I'm so flattered I didn't know that I had any fans. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**The World is a Stage: **Reaches out and takes pickle unlike Bec stuffs the whole thing in her mouth. myuw gwelnum nur na baxe. notices I am talking with her mouth full so I swallow it all almost choking Thank you for the pickle and your welcome for the cake. Your guess about the box is very close... Only one person guessed what it was and got it, right my brother. But you can guess again after this chap. if you like there will be more hints of what are in the box. Nice guess. Well hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.

**Inuluv: **Yeah glad you liked that part. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**Foxy Roxy: **You found it funny! Yay! I came up with the weirdness of what they say cause I am weird. Which all of you have probably figured out by now. But I work so hard to get the title of weird and I am going to make sure I keep it. and because I thought if I made weird things it would make people laugh. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **OK who's a Bakayaro and why do you want them to die. Now I'm confused. Sorry I confused you tell me what you are confused about and I will try to explain it better. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**AnimusPatronus: **Well glad you liked.. And thanks for thanking me for thanking you. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**356: **Glad you liked. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**lexy499: **Glad you like my story. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.

**hellgirl: **You think my story rocks... Thanks.. Well thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.

**punked inuyasha freak: **Glad you like. Well here another chapter hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing!

**Bishojo the second: **you up that late or do you wake up that early! that is impossable for me to do either. Glad you think it is funny. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Since I have told you the secret about George last chapter I will tell you the secret about me. I don't own Inuyasha. Shh don't tell anyone.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 17. Beef flavored pants

Kagome opened the door and found four people on the floor. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked. "Oh we were just looking at this beautiful piece of art you call a door." Kagome raised an eyebrow and decided not to question their stupidity.

Kagome stepped over three of the people sitting on the floor picking up the last one. "Come on Shippou lets make us some cookies." Shippou smiled and laughed. " OK but this time make them peanut butter." Kagome nodded and headed down stairs.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Sango decided to stay behind for a little bit and enjoy the fan blowing in here face. But she was disrupted from her joy as someone walked right in front of it. "Hey Sango I heard that you and Kagome were talking about me." Sango had a look of horror on her face. _'what if he had heard about her suspicions with the box?'_

"Y-yeah so it's not a big deal I mean I did say that stuff but it is not like I needed to I just had to talk to her about it." Sango said trying to make him believe that she really wasn't worried she just wanted to tell Kagome.

"Do you really think that I smell like chicken?" What little bit of nervousness that Sango had left just evaporated and in its place was confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Ok Sango I admit we were listening to your conversation through the door but it was all Inuyasha's idea he made us listen." Miroku said really fast. Sango had understood though I guess she had gotten used to it since Kagome always used to talk really fast.

"Well what all did you hear." Sango crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that he didn't hear the part about the box. "Well Inuyasha said he heard you and Kagome talking about me being hot, smelling like chicken, having long nose hairs, and about you wanting to marry me in a zoo tonight."

Sango burst out laughing. "Miroku you know that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Miroku frowned. "Why do you say that?" Sango relieved that he hadn't heard about the box sighed. "Because Miroku only someone with no life would sit around talking to their best friend about how their boyfriend smelled like chicken." (No offense if any one sits around talking about how their boyfriend smells like chicken.)

Miroku flopped down on Kagome's bed next to Sango. "So what about the rest the long nose hairs the 'I wanna marry Miroku in a zoo part?'?" Sango rolled her eyes. " You know you are very dense. I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY YOU IN A ZOO! and about the long nose hairs you can buy a nose hair trimmer at Walmarts." (Ok I really did see one of those today when we went to Walmarts. I thought that it was kinda weird. It kinda reminded me of one of my teachers. Ok back to the story.)

"So you think I have long nose hairs? This upsets me but that is over come by my happiness. You said you would not marry me in a zoo so does that mean you would marry me?" Sango's right eye twitched. "I will marry a man that has proven to me to be loyal, loving, caring, and honest." Miroku smiled he was sure he amounted to all of that so when the time came he was more confident he had a choice.

"Well I got to go see what Inuyasha is doing see you later." Miroku said as he left the room. Sango waited till he was long gone before she walked over to the door. _'now it was time to see what was in that box.' _

She looked down the hallway and saw nothing but a maid dusting a table near by. She walked out of the room shutting the door. She walked her way down the hall a little ways until she stopped in front of a door. She opened the door a crack and stuck her head in.

The coast was clear so she went to the desk. Laying on top of what seemed like mountains of paper work was the small wooden box. (Hope that is another clue) She picked it up and inspected it. Seeing no traps or alarms she shook the box. No sound could be heard. _'did he have anything in it? Or was it all a joke to see if they could get her interested?' _She placed her hand on the small lock on the front of the box.

There was no way to open it without the key. Unfortunately the key was currently around Miroku's neck. She had to find a way though the curiosity was really getting to her. So began her search around the room for something small enough to fit in the tiny hole.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"So Shippou why was Inuyasha in front of the door when I opened it?" Shippou was currently rolling the peanut butter cookies into a ball and placing them on a cookie sheet.

"He was listening to what you and aunt Sango were saying." Kagome placed the filled cookie sheet in the oven. "Oh do you know what he heard?" Shippou shook his head yes as he started to roll cookies and place them on a different cookie sheet.

"Yeah he said you were saying things about Miroku and his nose." Kagome stirred another batch of cookies. "Oh well that is weird." The both nodded and the room fell in silence till Miroku came in and stole a cookie.

"Hey you have to wait until we are finished before you can have any cookies." Miroku pouted. "But I'm hungry." Kagome pointed to the fridge. "The food is in there." Miroku just waited till Kagome wasn't looking and stole another one.

"So have either of you seen Inuyasha?" Both shook their heads. "The last time we saw him he was sitting on the floor next to you and Kouga." Shippou said. "Well they are probably fighting outside. Well got to go referee. See yah guys later." After that said he stole another cookie and left.

After Miroku was gone Sango came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Kagome you have to help me." Kagome worried something was wrong stopped what she was doing. "What is it Sango is something wrong." Sango grabbed a cookie.

"wyes suwthin wis weally wong." Sango said after she stuffed the whole cookie in her mouth. "Sango that is gross and what is it?" Sango swallowed. "I need you to help me find something that will pick the lock on the box."

Kagome frowned knowing it was a bad idea. She went to the oven took out the last batch of cookies. " I don't know about this Sango can't you just be patient and wait for him to tell you?"

"No cause what if he never does?" Kagome sighed. "Fine use a sewing needle." She said pointing to the box of sewing supplies Mrs. Taisho always kept handy in the kitchen. Sango thanked kagome and ran back up stairs after grabbing a needle.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

_'now I will unlock this stupid box once and for all.'_ Sango said as she picked up the box. She stuck the small needle into the box and started to wiggle it around when the door started to open. Scared that it was Miroku and she had been caught, Sango was frozen to the spot.

When the door fully opened in came the maid who had been dusting the table in the hallway not long ago. "Miss Sango what are you doinging in Mr. Miroku's room?" Sango who still had the box in her hand. Sat it down quickly.

"Oh just thought I would look around." The maid had a weird look on her face. "Oh well I'm just gonna make his bed you just continue what you were doing." Sango nodded and stared at the box.

She couldn't take the chances of trying to open it when the maid was in the room. What it the maid got too suspicious and told Miroku on her. So he decided to just hang around till the annoying maid decided to leave.

Sango sat down in Mirokus desk chair. Swaying it side to side waiting for the maid to leave. Listening to the quiet hum of the maid. Ten minutes had passed and yet the maid had not left. She had already finished making the bed and was now dusting things.

"Umm I think everything is pretty well dusted now you can just leave." The maid just nodded knowing Sango wanted her gone. So she disappeared. _'finally now that she is gone I can get back to work.' _Sango stuck the needle back into the lock and set back to picking it.

An hour had passed and Sango was about to give up. _'one more time and if this don't work I'm done.'_ She stuck the needle in the box and twiddled with it till finally she head a click. _'yes finally! Yay I can't wait to see what is inside.'_

But just as she was about to open it up someone started to open the door. "I told you, you stupid maid that the room was clean. Sango said walking to the door. But who was on the other side defiantly wasn't a maid...

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome carried some of the cookies out side to the two fighting guys, and Miroku. "Hey guys I got some cookies." The two who were fighting immediately stopped and ran over to Kagome. "Who wants a cookie?"

Kagome said about to pass them out, But there was no chance on that." All three guys tackled Kagome and started to fight over them. "Well I will leave you inconsiderate jerks to make pigs out of yourself."

She said angry that they had acted that way. _'didn't anybody no how to share anymore' _Kagome went back into the kitchen and sat down grabbing a cookie for her self that was on a plate that she had left in the kitchen.

"Shippou you can have three and that is all till you eat dinner." Shippou nodded and grabbed the three biggest cookies. "Then you can take some up to your grandpa everyone knows how much he loves cookies with that whole chocolate cookie incident that happened last month."

Shippou who had finished all three cookies in less then a minute nodded and grabbed the little plate Kagome had filled with cookies for his grandpa. "See yah mommy. I'm gonna go do what you said." Kagome smiled as she saw him leave.

_'Well I guess it's time for me to go take a shower and get ready to go to the movies with Houjo. Hmm I wonder where is Houjo anyway I haven't seen him today but once when I first woke up?'_ Too bad Kagome couldn't hear the screams of poor Houjo from the hallway closet.

AN: I know it's short but I have alot going on lately. So hoped you liked and I hope you review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	18. Who put Houjo in the closet?

An: Me again with another chapter. Well I guess I better get started. So I can get it done and posted. Though maybe I should tell you the reason that I have not been updating. Well at least one of the reasons. I have had mynose stuck in this really really really good book. It was so amazing. I liked it so much when I finished it I was sad cause I couldn't read it any more and it was a really thick book lots of pages. So I didn't have time to type. Yeah I love books. I love to read. My friends think I am crazy cause once I start a book it is nearly impossible to get me away from it. OK ok I guess I am boring you that is if you are even reading this so I guess I will move onto the responses then the story.

Review Responses

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Who? Houjo in the closet? That is a mystery that perhaps will be answered this chapter. Oh I agree they are idiots I just thought that maybe you didn't like the way I was writing, but I understand now. Thanks for explaining it to me. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **The box... yeah I will at least tell you that it does not start with an "R" someone asked me that so I will give everyone that bit of information. There will be a big clue in this chapter though so keep a look out for it. Yeah I don't like Houjo or Kikyou either but I guess Kouga is OK cause he really isn't that annoying and I know he doesn't stand a chance compared to Inuyasha. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**bubblez4ya: **Well I wouldn't really say it was Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha always being blamed. Who walked in on Sango and who locked Houjo in the closet will be revealed in this chapter. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**The World is a Stage: **Mmmm pickle pickle pickle! (looks around for pickle. sniffle sniffle sniffle) You mean I don't get a pickle.Well at least can I have a Kleenex to wipe the tears away. (uses a puffs facial tissue wipes the tears away) Yay! your gonna buy more. (a ray of hope shines upon me) Yeah I need to exercise my brain more to. I'm afraid to even think of how much dust has piled up on it. Maybe, maybe not. But I will tell you one thing that I have told everyone else whatever is inside that box does not start with an "R''. I can't tell just yet but if you read this chapter I am sure you will find some cluesor someanswers that you seek. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**Inuluv: **Well I wouldn't put the blame on Kouga but in this chapter you will find out just who locked Houjo in the closet. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**BbyFlipghurl: **Glad you like my story. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**mizz Tasuki: **Good guess on what you thought was in the box but I have to say that what is inside does not start with an "R". Nice try. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**Madie-moo:** Well I am evil sometime like I am going to be now for you will not find out what is in the box yet hahahahah but you might get some more clues that might help you figure out what is inside it. Yeah hyper the exact opposite of me all calm and collected. (yeah right) Well here is another chapter hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

**AnimusPatronus: **Well thank you for thanking me for thinking you for thinking me for thanking you. OK that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Well glad you like that chapter. Here is another one that I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't think I have ever missed putting these useless things up before. Man I must be talented. OK OK I know it not a big accomplishment. But so what do you always have crush my dreams.. I already admitted that I don't own Inuyasha and now you are imforming me that putting all these little disclaimer things up and never forgetting is nothing big.fine then i'll justtype and then run to my bed and cry to sleep.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 18.

When Kagome got done getting ready she sat in her room watching T.V. It had not yet been time to go down stairs there was still five minutes left and Kagome was going to make sure to be there right on time not to early and not to late. Coming early always meant that you were too anxious and coming too late meant that this accashion is something that you could care less about.

Kagome didn't want to do either of these things so she patiently sat up in her room waiting for the exact time to go down stairs. Even though here T.V was on, that is not where her attention was right now she was kind of in a trance. One of those trances where you are in deep thought and nothing can interrupt your little la la land that you have created for yourself.

She was thinking of alot of things. Like _'Why is Sango so anxious to find out what is in that box? What is in that box? Why does Kouga and Inuyasha always fight? Where is Sango now she usually is up here talking to me everytime before a date? Does Inuyasha and Shippou have matching boxers? Where in the world is Houjo? Hmm I wonder what movie we are going to see?'. _

Well I guess there was one thing that could knock her out of her trance and that was her alarm clock. _'oh no I'm going to be late!' _She thought as she looked at the clock. Quickly she picked up her purse and ran down stairs. Once there she looked around. There was no Houjo. She walked out side and there was Kouga and Inuyasha fighting still but no Houjo. Going to the living room she sat on the couch maybe houjo had better things to do or maybe he forgot. Kagome not too upset about this just shrugged her shoulders and turned on the living room T.V.

Still Kagome had not heard the pounds or the screams coming from the closet not that far away from her...

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Sango stood there not seeing anyone at the door surely there was someone out there, they had knocked. That's when she felt a tug at her pants. "Aunt Sango what are you doing in Uncle Miroku's room?" Sango hid the box behind her back. "Oh nothing." Shippou ran into the room and sat on the bed.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Sango looking kind of nervous replied, "Oh nothing really.. Hey why don't you go out side and play with Inuyasha?" Shippou shook his head. "Nah it's no fun out there all they ever do is argue and I don't want to go out there anymore."

"What about Souta or Kohoku?" Shippou's face brightened up before he remembered. "No don't you remember that grandma took your and mommy's parents for a tour of the town and they won't be back till late." Sango needed to get him out of the room she just needed to she had finally got the dumb box open and now she couldn't even look to see what is inside.

"Then go see what Kagome is doing?" Shippou turned on the Video game and started playing it. "She's taking a shower." Sango pulled something out of her pocket and held it out to Shippou. "Look I will give you five dollars to get out." Shippou took the money happily and left the room.

_'Finally'_ Sango thought as she started to open the box once again when Shippou's head appearedfrom behindthe door. "Aha I knew that is what you were doing in here. Just a little tip Miroku is headed this way you better hide." Sango panicked she threw the box at the dresser hoping it would safely land the way it was before she messed with it. Thought she knew that was impossible. Then she hid behind a bookshelf.

"lalalala do do do do Oh yeah what a wonderful wonderful day it is." Miroku quietly sang to himself as he walked into his room. His singing stopped though when he saw the box lying on the floor._ 'Oh no what if Sango found out? It really wasn't time yet! If she saw its contents which now lie next to the box then surely my plan will be ruined.'_

There on the floor next to the wooden box lay a single piece of paper. Though hidden behind the bookshelf luckily for Miroku, Sango had not caught a glimpse of it.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome was still sitting on the couch when Inuyasha entered the living room. "I thought you had a date with Hobo?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I did but he seems to have disappeared somewhere I can't seem to find him anywhere." Inuyasha simply shrugged walking past the closet and not hearing the pounding.

After Inuyasha had left one of the maids entered the living room to dust. When she walked over to the closet to get some cleaning supplies out. When she opened the door there lay Houjo crying his eyes out.

"It was soo scary in there! I was soo afraid! I thought I was gonna die!" Houjo said as he hurried out of the closet and rapped his arms around the stunned maid. "You saved my life you wonderful wonderful women."

Kagome had recognized this to be the maid named Sakura who she had saw the second day at this house. The one that Miroku had groped.

Houjo looked at his watch. "Oh no where is Kagome?" The maid pointed toward the couch where Kagome was sitting watching the seen. "Oh Kagome I was locked in there and I couldn't get out and it was just so horrible. I'm sorry I missed our date." He said releasing the maid and running to hug Kagome. When he reached her he began to sob on her shoulder.

"Houjo it is quite all right just calm down. Now who locked you in there?" Kagome said as she lightly pushed Houjo away from her. He seemed to still be crying. (Sorry for people who do like Houjo I know I made him kind of a sissy boy, it just fit and worked for me so sorry.)

"It was him the one with the weird hair." Kagome pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. He took it wiped away the tears them blew his nose on it. Kagome looked away with a disgusted look on her face. She defiantly didn't want that back.

"Houjo I do not know who you are talking about. You could mean any body when you say 'the guy with the weird hair' Houjo held out the handkerchief to her. "No thanks you keep it." Houjo shrugged and put it in his pocket.

"He was so strong and scary and fierce and I knew that I couldn't beat him." Houjo said. Now starting to get nervous. _'What if the scary person who did this to me is listening?'_ "Any names Houjo?" He shook his head. "I can't remember.

_'I bet it was Inuyasha. Oh he is gonna pay when I get a hold of him!' _Kagome's face went red with rage. "Stay here Houjo I will be right back." Houjo who realized his protector his only sense of security was leaving him, screamed. "No don't leave I'm scared!"

"I will be right back as soon as I can Houjo in the mean time just watch T.V. Houjo reluctantly nodded but when he turned on theT.V. it was on a channel that was playing a horror movie. He sat there trembling for a few minutes until one part where this guy opened a closet and a dead body fell out.

Then he squealed like a girl and hid behind the maid who was still dusting.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed. He had finally beat the video game that he had been working at for about three weeks now. Now that he had accomplished his goal he decided he would take a little victory nap.

_'This is relaxing and perfect no Shippou to annoy me, no Miroku to annoy me, no wench to yell at me...' _His thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open.

"WHY DID YOU LOCK POOR HOUJO IN THE CLOSET! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU SCARED HIM REALLY BAD HE IS DOWN STAIRS ALL UPSET!" Inuyasha just sat there stunned. _'ahh I knew it was too good to be true.'_ "WELL IS ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT THERE!''

Inuyasha put his hands over his ears. "Yes since I have no clue what you are talking about and please quit screaming. You know your killing my ears." Kagome decided to quit yelling. After all he had asked nicely. "OK now After I got done taking my shower I went down stairs and sat there watching T.V. You know there was this really good show on about this guy and he lived in this haunted house and..."

"I would appreciate the short version you are wasting my precious sleeping time." Kagome crossed her arms. "Fine so I was sitting on the couch when the maid named Sakura walked in. She was gonna dust and polish the furniture so she walked over to the closet..." Inuyasha interrupted again.

"Just get to the point." Inuyasha didn't say it in a snappy voice it was kinda like a sleepy one. "I was, now will you quit interrupting?" Inuyasha shrugged and she went on. "OK so she opened the closet and there was Houjo all curled up in a ball crying..."

"Wait he was crying?" Interrupted Inuyasha for the third time. "Yes, now if you interrupt me one more time you will pay! Now he was crying then he hugged the maid and thanked her for saving him then he ran to me and cried and told me that the one who did this was a guy. A STRONG, SCARY, looking guy with weird hair." Kagome emphasized the words _strong _and _scary. _"That wouldn't happen to be you would it?"

"No I was up here in my room minding my own business wench! I don't appreciate you blaming me or bothering me so leave. I DIDN'T DO IT." He said as he pushed her out of his room locking the door. _'She thinks I'm strong!' _Was all that he was thinking at the time. He walked his way over to his bed. Thinking of a certain girl as he fell asleep.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome went back down stairs to find Houjo and the maid sitting on the couch talking. "You sound like a very nice person, would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend?" She heard Houjo ask the maid. _'it's good to see that Houjo isn't that scared any more. He asked her out, Yes! That's one down one more to go then I won't have anymore guys stalking me.' _Kagome thought to herself as she saw the maid blush and nod.

"OK I'll pick you up at eight Saturday evening." Houjo said. Kagome deciding that this would be a good time to interrupt appeared in front of them. "OK it wasn't Inuyasha so who was it?" That was when Shippou bounded down the stairs.

Houjo looked to see who was coming and when he saw who it was he hid behind Kagome. The maid had just left so he couldn't have used her as a 'protector.' "That is the one! That is the guy who locked me in the closet." Houjo said pointing at Shippou. "You mean Shippou's the one who locked you in the closet?"

"Yeah don't tell him I told you." Kagome almost burst out laughing. _'So the BIG BAD SCARY GUY that Houjo was so afraid of was just Shippou?' _" So what cha doin mommy?" Kagome bent down so she could look Shippou in the eyes.

"Shippou did you lock Houjo in the closet?" Shippou bowed his head his bangs covering his eyes and he started to sniffle. Maybe if he made her feel sorry for him he wouldn't get in trouble. "Yes." Kagome lifted his eyes so that she was looking into his again. "And why did you do it?"

"Because I don't like him." Kagome now fell for his crying act and picked him up to comfort him. "Well that is no reason to do a thing like that." Shippou with big watery eyes looked up at her. "Am I gonna get in trouble?"

"No if you promise never to do it again." After that said Kagome carried him up stairs forgetting about Houjo. "How about we go play a game in my room?"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Miroku quickly picked up the box and stuffed the mysterious piece of paper back into it. That is when he heard something fall off his bookshelf. "Huh that is weird. How did that fall off." He said aloud as he walked over to see what had caused the book to fall...

AN: Sorry it is short. Time for dinner though and my aunt said to come up and eat so I go to go. **Next chapter some thing big happens between Miroku and Sango. **Well got to go sorry if it was boring. Please review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	19. Miroku's doubts n Sango's excitement

An: Here is another chapter. Hope every one likes it!

Review responses

**capser: **Glad you like it! Well here is another chapter hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing.

**The World is a Stage: **Mmm pickles! (goes into a daze of happiness that no one can snap me out of) 30 minutes later... Oh yeah got to get to typing. Yeah Sango got close, but if she found out that might have been a really bad thing. Yep Houjo is scared of Shippou the cute little fluffy tailed boy. I don't know how anyone can be scared of him. No more pickles... I got some up stairs I guess I will just go up there and get some.. Yummy pickles are soo good! Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing. (Gives you a sugar cookie with pretty sprinkles on top) I like the little star sprinkles the best!

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **No I agree with you Houjo is a wimp. He thought cute little Shippou is big mean and scary also he cries over nothing. That makes him a wimp. Yep I made poor little houjo a sissy boy. Oh well... About the slip of paper.. well there are many things that could make it important. I don't think it will be this chapter, it might but I don't know. Maybe next chapter you will find out what the paper is and why it is so important. But small things can really make a difference and this small thing is one thing that will. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**Inuyasha05: **Happy that you found it funny... It's a good thing because that is what I try my hardest to do. Well thank you for reviewing, here's another chapter hope you enjoy!

**Tsubaki's apprentice**: Gagged and tied up... Isn't that a little harsh? I don't dislike him that much. Doesn't any one like Houjo? Well thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**bubblez4ya: **Shippou isn't that crazy just a little mean. But still he is cute. Well glad you liked and thank you for updating hope you like this chapter.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Well sorry but I can't kill him. I agree withyou i hate Kikyou toothough I won't be able to kill her either. Well don't worry I won't EVER make a kik/inu pairing. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**Foxy Roxy**: I emailed my sister about that and she checked to see if her computer could pull up that chapter and she said it could with no problem. I don't know why your comp. won't let you get it. I have it on my comp. and I haven't deleted it yet. sorry for the inconvenience. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own him. It might have taken me years to find that out and let me tell you the news was heartbreaking. But now that you know I don't own Inuyasha then lets get back to the story.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 19.

"Sango? What are you doing behind my book shelf?" Sango didn't say anything just gave him a guilty look. That's when he connected the dots. "Oh no you were the one trying to open the box? Tell me you didn't see anything!" Sango shook her head.

"No you walked in before I could see what was inside." Miroku felt allot better now that he knew she hadn't seen the boxes contents. "Miroku about that I have been your girlfriend for a month now and you know you can tell me anything. Why won't you tell me what is in that box?"

Miroku sat on the bed. "Because Sango. Just because I won't tell you about it doesn't mean it is a bad thing." Sango sat beside him. "I'm not gonna say that it does not worry me what is inside that box but if you don't want to tell me then fine." Sango stood up and stomped to the door. "You just keep your stupid secret."

Miroku ran to her and grabbed her arm. "Sango it you need to know so bad then fine. Be ready tomorrow at ten and I will show you what is in the box. But you have to promise me you will do as I say till we reach our destination."

"Destination...?" Miroku nodded. "Yes I have to take you somewhere first." Sango jumped up excited. "Yay I finally get to see what's in there." She said pointing to the box. "Yeah well I really wanted to save it and show you a little bit later but if you must know I will show it to you."

Sango hugged him and ran out of the room. "I gotta go tell Kagome!" She exclaimed as she ran down the hall.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome had finished playing a game of war with Shippou and right after he had fell asleep. She just sat there thinking and feeling guilty about yelling at Inuyasha and blaming him. _'Maybe I should go up there and apologize.' _She thought as she stared at the sleeping Shippou.

Guilt was overwhelming her. She hadn't even let him explain before she started yelling. _'Well perhaps it would be better if I did apologize.' _She had made her decision and with one last look back at the sleeping Shippou, she walked out the door.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Sango bounded down the hall and to Kagome's room but when she got there all she found was Shippou sleeping on Kagome's bed. She shrugged oh well and bounded out of the room. '_I guess I will just go to my room and wait for her to get back.'_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

When Kagome had reached his door she stood there for a second. Not sure whether she should knock or not. 5 minutes had passed and she decided it was for the best. Nervous Kagome's shaky hand reached out for the door. After three knocks she heard shuffling from inside.

A couple of seconds later the door opened. "Yeah what ya want I was sleeping good before you interrupted me." Said Inuyasha half asleep. Kagome looked up and felt like laughing but stopped herself. There stood Inuyasha his hair all messy, his eye lids drooping, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in months.

"Well may I come in? I will try to make this as quick as possible so you may return to your sleep." Inuyasha moved aside so that Kagome could enter. "Well I umm just wanted to say sorry for earlier..." But Kagome's words were unheard because he had fallen asleep standing up. That was it she couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing.

That seemed to wake him up. "As I was saying I am sorry for..." But once again he had not heard her but this time he wasn't asleep. She looked around the room where had he went? A couple of minutes later she heard the shower running. She rolled her eyes and decided she would just sit there and wait once again.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Miroku sat there pondering on his bed. _'Maybe it wasn't a wise choice to show her just yet. What if she says no to him? He knew if she did he would probably shrivel up and die. Maybe he was moving too fast? But it was to late to back out now he had already told her that he would show her and that is just what he would do.'_

Hoping that his mom was now home he walked out the door he needed desperately to talk to her.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome had sat there for a half an hour before Inuyasha finally exited the bathroom. "Oh I didn't expect you to have stayed." Inuyasha said turning pink. Kagome looked up at him and saw him in nothing but a towel. He certainly did look better now then he had when she had saw him just a little bit ago... wait a minute scratch that out he looked better to her now then she had ever saw him before.

She saw his well toned chest with little beads of watersparkling off of it. His ears were soggy and constantly switching andhe reminded her of a wet dog but she still found it cute. His eyes were no longer drooping and his hair no longer messy. He didn't look sleep deprived either.

Inuyasha hurriedly grabbed the first shirt, boxers, and pants he could find and hurried back into the bathroom. When he came back he was wearing clothes that really didn't match but Kagome decided not to say anything. "Well the reason I am here is to apologize. I am really sorry that I yelled at you yesterday. It was really unfair. I just suspected it was you and started screaming at you before I let you tell me your side of the story."

Inuyasha was shocked was she really telling him that she was sorry. This was a day that he thought would never come. He felt like smirking, But she had said it nicely so maybe just this once he could act like a gentlemen. "apology accepted. You know I'm getting a little hungry would yah want to go with me to get some ice cream?" Inuyasha asked. "Is that a date?''

'' If you want to call it that then yes." Kagome smiled. "OK but first I think you need to change your clothes." Inuyasha looked at what he was wearing in the mirror and nodded.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Miroku still having doubts walked down the hall to his mother's room where he found the door wide open and his mom sitting on the bed reading a book. When she heard footsteps she set her book down.

Looking at the slightly confused and doubtful look on her sons face she sighed. "What is the matter dear?" Miroku really didn't want to discuss this but he knew it would make him feel better. "Mom I told her that I would show her what was in the box."

Mrs. Taisho nodded in understanding. "Miroku if you did not feel it was time to show her then why did you promise you would." Miroku bowled his head. "I thought she was going to get mad at me. She was just so curious about what was in the box. Mom what if she says no or don't like it? What if we are moving too fast?"

Mrs. Taisho patted the bed signaling for her son to come and sit by her. "Then perhaps it was time for you to tell her. Life is about risk. If she says no then maybe you two just weren't meant to be. I don't know what to say to make you feel better Miroku, I just hope it all turns out OK."

Miroku stood up "Thank you mom." and he left the room. _'Maybe if I talk to Inuyasha about this he will have some answers?'_

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Mean while in the Kitchen...

Houjo was sitting at the table holding hands with the maid he had hid behind earlier. "You know your eyes are soo beautiful, they are like two big sparkly crystals." Houjo said at the maid blushed. She picked up a doughnut and fed it to him taking a bite after he did.

"You know I have never met anyone as charming as you before." Houjo smiled and leaned in as the maid kissed him. Kouga walked into the kitchen and saw the two kissing. He currently had a cookie in his mouth but that soon fell out of his mouth and landed on the floor.

So surprised at the sight Kouga said nothing. Houjo knocked him out of his trance and Kouga walked over to the maid. "Hey you have a twin sister cause dang your hott!" The maid blushed again. Then she sat there thinking for a minute. "I have no twin sister but maybe some one you might like." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture.

"Man she is hot too. What is her name?" The maid smiled. "Ayame."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

After Inuyasha got done changing Kagome grabbed a hold of his arm and they both walked out of his room and out side. "Do you want to drive there or walk. The ice-cream parlor is only a couple blocks away."

"How about we walk." Inuyasha didn't answer he just lead the way. "So umm.. do you like staying at our house?"

"Yeah I like it allot. Your family is soo nice I am starting to think of them as my own family." Inuyasha smiled at what he thought as she said that the only way that they would be her family is it she married him or Miroku. He seriously doubted that marrying Miroku was even an option.

They walked in silence which Kagome didn't really like that much. Not really knowing what to say shedecided to ask him what his favorite color was. "So what is your favorite color?" Interrupted from his little la la world Inuyasha came back to earth.

"Red and yours?" Kagome seeing the ice cream place not too far ahead answered. "Green, it is the colors of the trees, the grass, of nature." "Yeah.." Inuyasha said staring at her.

"I think we are here." said Kagome pointing to the building they were standing in front of. They both went up to the front and ordered their ice-cream. They had decided on sharing a banana split.

"So Miroku and Sango are going out now. Was it a surprise to you when they first got together?'' Inuyasha who wasn't really eating his ice cream more like playing with it looked up. "No, they had really liked each other before she had left. Miroku was even planning on asking her out the next day of school but she had left."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah that is soo sweet." She had stars in her eyes again. "Kagome umm do you hate me?" Kagome's eyes widened as he asked the question. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well I have been very rude to you." Kagome shook her head. "no." Inuyasha was glad she didn't hate him. "Good then, Friends?" He held out his hand which Kagome shook.

They finished there ice cream and decided to talk on the way home they talked about all sorts of stuff. When they got back to the house they both went back to Inuyasha's room. "Well thanks for the ice cream." Kagome hugged him.

"No problem." Then they just sat there in silence again. Though withthis one Kagome did not feel the intense need to break it. Obviously some one else did though. There was a loud bang on the door and Miroku's pleading voice saying please let me in.

"It's not locked Miroku." Miroku opened the door to see Kagome sitting next to Inuyasha on the bed. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything but I really need to talk to you Inuyasha." Kagome stood up and walked to the door. "Well I guess I will leave you two to talk." And she left.

"Miroku what did you do that for I think I was finally getting her to like me." Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute you like her?" Inuyasha just thought back to what he said and started to panic. _'Oh no what if he does find out I like her?" _

But thankfully for him Miroku changed the subject. "Inuyasha I promised to tell her about what is in the box. What if she don't like it? What if she says no?" Miroku was praying he said something that would calm his nerves.

" Miroku why would she say no? I see the way you guys look at each other it is obvious she would never say no." Miroku sighed. He was right after all but he still felt a little pang of worry still.

"Maybe your right." Inuyasha smirked. "When am I ever wrong? Anyway you shouldn't worry about it, it will only be harder for you to ask tomorrow." Miroku nodded and thanked his friend before replying. "Well I better get to bed."

"Good luck tomorrow Miroku." Miroku turned around his hand on the door. "And good luck winning over lady Kagome."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome sat on her bed. She turned on her T.V but good thing she didn't get interested in it because a couple seconds later Sango appeared. "Kagome you will never believe this." Kagome turned off the T.V and gave Sango her full attention. "Miroku told me that he would let me see what was in the box tomorrow!"

Kagome excited for her friend smiled. "Really that is great."

"Yeah I can't wait." Sango smiled. "I better go to bed now. I need to get plenty of rest tomorrow." Before Kagome could say 'G'night' she was gone. _'Well perhaps it is time I go to sleep also.' _She said. She changed into her pajamas then turned off the light before whispering "Good night Shippou."

AN: OK fingers hurt. Finally I am done. Well please review hoped you liked it. Lots and lots things i bet you want answers to but you'll just have to wait until next time.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	20. The contents of the box revealed

An: Back again hope you enjoy. I warn you this one will be short the next though i promise will be longer. I just had a lot to do and i try to make it my goal to update at least once a week. So sorry about that.

Review responses

**Lunar Heart Crystal**: Well Miroku has been planning this for a long time before Sango and Kagome got there. No it is not an engagement recitement. Well this chapter I think is the one where you guys will figure out what is in the box. Well thank you for reviewing hope you like this chapter.

**Riotgirl-gc**: Glad you like my story. You read it all at one time! Yeah the box thing Sango will find out this chapter every one will find out this chapter. Sure I will check out the site. Thank for the web site and the review. Hope you like this chapter.

**Sailor Dream**: Glad you like this story. Sure I will check out Anime Forum. Well thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**Inu-lover1029384756**: Maybe that is the way you spell Shippou's name but I spell it differently. I spelled it the Japanese way. So please do not call me a dim wit just because I do things different then you. You don't know me enough to say I am a dim wit. I am not trying to be rude with you I am just trying to state my point so please next time do not be rude with me.

**Anomy Girl**: Well you will find out what is in the box in this chapter. No don't do something drastic! Here's your update I just hope that I was not too late. Well thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

**bubblez4ya**: Well you will find out in this chapter if what you think is in the box is right. It is not a ring or any kind of jewelry though. Yeah Inu/Kag fluff is my favorite. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for updating.

**Stargirl149**: Glad you like. You have an idea… Well in this chapter you will find out if your idea is wrong or right. Well here's another chapter hope you like it and thank you for reviewing.

**Kagome113287**: Glad you like it! Well here is your update. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**dancergirlcf**: Glad you liked it! Well here's another chapter hope you like it too. Thank you for reviewing!

**InLuVw/Hu14**: Glad you liked it. Yeah I will try to make the chapters longer. Sorry they are so short but I have to share the computer and I am not allowed on it that long so... and I try to get them posted as soon as I can. But I will try my best to make them longer.This one will be short though.Well here is another chapter hope you like it and thank you for reviewing.

**Tsubaki's apprentice**: Yep when I read your review I decided to read over my chapter and I did make it kind of weird how Miroku the one who usually gives the advice went to Inuyasha. He wasn't rude to him either. I guess I will write it so that the reason Inuyasha was not rude to him was because he was still partially thinking about Kagome. Also because he really wanted Miroku and Sango to get together. Not to forget he was tired and he wanted Miroku out of his room as soon as possible without starting an argument. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**BbyFlipghurl**: Glad you liked! Well here is another chapter hope you like it thank you for reviewing.

**The World is a Stage**: You don't have wait much longer I will try to answer most of your questions in this chapter. Yeah Inuyasha and Kagome are getting alot nicer to each other. Ayame is one of my favorite characters and I just felt bad about not putting her in my story so I had to. (hands you another cookie) Wow! never had compliments like that before. (Hands over another cookie) Thanks! (takes pickle) Yum! I can never get tired of pickles they are so yummy. Well perhaps I should get back to the story now. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: No I don't own him. That is all I have to say. Today I want to just keep this thing short sweet and to the point.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 20.

(I can't believe I am already at chapter 20)

The next morning was an exciting one for Sango. All she would do is talk non stop to Kagome and anxiously watch the clock for the second it would tick 10. Kagome though was not in a really good mood.

First off Sango had woke her up at four in the morning just to talk to her about how excited she is about going out with Miroku and finally figuring out what was in that box. Kagome had asked her about a million times to let her sleep but she just ignored her.

Second when she went down stairs she found Kouga had eaten her last pancake. Let me tell you, you NEVER want to eat Kagome's last pancake. (they are the frozen ones in the box that Pillsbury makes. I don't own them.)

Third after she got done eating her poptart (cause Kouga ate her pancake) Miroku appeared and wouldn't stop asking her stupid Questions about Sango. Like Does she like the color purple and if she likes America.

"So Kagome I absolutely can't wait there is only one more hour and then we're leaving. Kagome sighed. _'and that's a good thing maybe then I will have some piece and quiet.'_"You know I didn't get any sleep last night cause I couldn't stop thinking about what is in that box." Sango said. She then started chugging down her fifth cup of coffee.

Kagome who had finished her poptart lay with her head flat on the table. Drool was dripping out of the side of her mouth and she was slightly snoring. Sango poked her. "Hey Kagome did you hear me?" Kagome shook her head yes and rolled her head over.

Sango reached out for Kagome and was going to poke her again when someone stopped her. "Why don't you let her sleep from what I heard she didn't get to bed until late last night and then you woke her up early this morning so the least you could do is let her sleep now." Sango with drew her finger in guilt.

"Yeah your right Inuyasha." Inuyasha grabbed a bowl and some cereal out of the cabinet and poured him self some cocoa puffs. (don't own them) Not forgetting to add the Milk. "So your excited to see what that idiot of a brother of mine has to show you." (yep sadly he is back to normal)

Sango shook her heard. "And he is not an idiot." Inuyasha looked at the clock. "Well it looks like you still have forty-five minutes left to go till you leave." Sango just shook her heard again. It seems that sleep was starting to take over her finally.

Inuyasha was not gonna let her sleep until he found out what he had been wondering for a long time now. Well actually it was a couple of things. "So what do you think is in that box?" Sango brought the cup of coffee up to her lips again and took a sip, trying to fight off sleep.

"I don't know what to think... a necklace?" Inuyasha smiled at what she said if she thought a necklace was all that was in that box... man was she in for a surprise. The second question he was going to ask is more for Miroku's sake then his own. Miroku had been nervous all after noon and he had promised him that he would ask Sango a question that might ease his mind and doubts a little.

"Do you like Miroku?" Sango's who had just taken another sip of coffee most spit it in Inuyashas face. "Of course I do! What kind of question is that? If I didn't feel anything for Miroku then why would I be going out with him?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Money perhaps." Sango's face reddened she had never been so insulated in her life.

"TELL ME INUYASHA AFTER ALL THE TIME YOU HAVE KNOW ME DO YOU REALLY THINK OF ME THAT SHALLOW AND GREEDY?" She slapped him for even suggesting it. Inuyasha rubbed his sore cheek. "Hey Wench calm down I just thought I would ask to help Miroku he's been worried all morning.

"Really?" Sango asked. "Yea he won't leave me alone." Hearts appeared in Sango's eyes. She set her coffee down and went toward the stairs. "I'm gonna go talk to him. By the way thanks for telling me Inuyasha." With that said she was gone. "Yeah whatever wench whatever could get him to leave me alone."

Knowing his words had not reached Sango's words he continued eating his cocoa puffs. (those are yummy.) After Inuyasha had finished his breakfast he sat back down at the table. He just sat there staring at Kagome for a little while. That is until he figured out how uncomfortable she must have felt to be laying like that on a hard cold glass table.

He walked around the table and picked her up. (bridal style) He carried her to her room where Shippou was watching a cartoon. "Hey daddy wanna watch this with me?" Inuyasha glad that he had an excuse to stay in Kagome's presents secretly smiled and agreed. For some odd reason the 'wench's' sent comforted him.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

After sitting there and talking to each other for the remaining time before they had to leave Miroku felt better. Sango had explained to him that she really liked him and what he showed her today would most likely not change their relation ship. In a way that was good in a way that was bad. Miroku hoped that today would change both of their lives forever.

Miroku took Sango's hand and brought her down stairs. Picking up Something Sango didn't see and walked out the door. Miroku sat the box on the ground and took the object he had picked up before they left. "I'm gonna blind fold you before you can see what I have for you." Sango who hated being blindfolded sighed. "It is only for a short while."

"Alright then." Sango said turning around as Miroku put it on. "Now I am gonna lead you to our destination. We are walking there by the way." He grabbed ahold of Sango's hand and started to lead her. After about the first five minutes though she leaned into him. She didn't want to loose him.

"OK we are here." He said taking off her blind fold. Sango's eyes widened at what she saw. "I brought you here because I wanted this to be the place that I show you this." Sango got all teary eyed. "Miroku... This is my old house."

Miroku took the box and opened it taking out the paper. He stared at it for a minute before handing it to Sango. Sango took it and read what it said.

It was the deed to Sango's old house. Sango couldn't hold in the tears anymore she burst out sobbing in happiness. She ran to Miroku and hugged him. "I can't believe I thought it was..." Miroku patted her back. "I forgive you."

They stood there in an embrace for a long time. "Would you like to take a look inside?" Sango nodded. She grabbed a hold of his hand and ran to the house. They looked through the house. Sango realized Miroku had did alot of work on it. "So this is where you have been going every night?"

"Yeah me and some friends who volunteered was working on it. Even Inuyasha was helping." Sango smiled. "I want to see my room before we leave." They both walked to where her room once was and she opened the door.

There was a beautiful bed and dresser and the room was painted and very pretty light purple. There was flowers ever where. Most were roses. The room was very pretty and there on the bed lay another box. Miroku led Sango over to it and picked it up. Sango sat down and Miroku kneeled on the ground. He opened the box to reveal a ring with a purple stone in the middle.

"Sango you don't know how much I wanted to ask you this but.. Will you marry me?" Sango felt as if she had grown wings and had floated up onto a cloud. "Yes, Yes Miroku I would love to." Miroku who had been fidgeting with the box in his hands couldn't believe what he heard. "Really?"

"Really really!" He took her hand into his and put the ring on her finger. "I love you Sango."

"Me to." And they kissed...

An: Ok I know it sucked but it is my first time writing fluff. I hope you enjoyed it any way. **SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOO SHORT BUT I PROMISE NEXT WILL BE LONGER. WAY LONGER.Did any one guess what was in the box right?**please review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	21. Meet Ayame

An: Back with another update. **Guys I am very sorry for my horrible spelling and grammar I promise it will improve in a couple of weeks when I get my spelling/grammar check back.**

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own him. Never did. Can't say I don't wish I owned him, but I don't. So it you were hoping I did sorry to crush your dreams.

**bubblez4ya: **Yep I had him propose to her I couldn't resist. Yeah she is gonna marry him but not for a while yet. Yeah now I can get to the Inuyasha/Kagome fluff I didn't mean to make it mostly Sango/Miroku but now I will try to focus more on Inu/Kag. After all they are my favorite couple. Well thank you for reviewing hope you like this chapter.

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Yeah that is one of the reasons. He also bought the house because he knew that she loved it. They are not gonna get married yet though a couple of things come up that will prevent that from happening too soon. Well thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

**Tsubaki's apprentice: **yep he proposed to her. Yeah now I will write more Inu/Kag fluff. Can't forget them they are my favorite couple. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**Ultamant presea fan: **Ok I didn't get your review but still I enjoyed reading it. Nope sadly I don't have any Mangos but when I get some I will give you one. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Yeah it was a wedding ring. Well glad you liked. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **You found it cute! thanks. Also thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**SweetInuLover: **Glad you like it. Popcorn? Yay sounds yummy. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**Inuyasha05:**Yep your not the only one though... allot of people thought it was a ring. Nope it was not a ring but Sango still ended up getting one. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**ponygirl: **Glad you like it. Yeah I will add WAY more fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sorry there hasn't been much but I just wanted to finish off the Sango and Miroku fluff first so that I could start on the Inuyasha and kagome and stay with it. They are my favorite couple so I promise there will defiantly be allot of fluff about them. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**The World is a Stage: **Glad you liked the chapter! yeah it was short...(frowns and bows head) but this one will be longer though. (Brightens up a bit. Then sees Bec holding out a pickle and brakes out into a full smile) yummy! Yeah that part actually came from a real life experience. my sister ate my last frozen pancake and I was grouchy the rest of the day. (Hands over a Pepsi) Here this might help with the cookie dust problem. Yeah he is sweet... If only Inuyasha was like that to Kagome. Really! glad you like the fluff. (takes pickle) That's ok you don't have to give me anymore pickles. I'm getting fat anyway. Well glad you liked my idea. I was planning that part of story from the beginning though so I had it all planned out. Yeah the Shippou thing... That is how I always learned how to spell it so that is why I spell it that way. Glad to know somebody besides me spells it that way. Well thank you for reviewing (your reviews are always one of my favs to read) hope you like this chapter.

**gegeeg: **Ok but I don't know when I can post it though. Thank you for reviewing hope you like this chapter.

**Foxy Roxy: **Good well if you ever have any trouble getting future chapters just tell me and I will e-mail them to you Ok. Glad you liked the fluff. Yeah it was my first time. I will get better as I go though. Well here is another chapter, Hope you like it and thank you for reviewing!

**oyoyoy: **Glad you like it! Well here is another chapter, hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!

**AnimusPatrounus: **Happy that you liked it! Well here is another chapter hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Kaguya99: **Yeah I agree with you my spelling and grammar sucks they are not my best subject in school and probably will never be. Sorry for that. I am at my aunts using her computer and she don't have spell check or grammar check. In a few weeks though school starts and I have to go back home so then I will have spell check and grammar check. Then hopefully my chapters will be better. Also I have my sister for a beta reader and she is really good with the grammar thing so that should improve it too. Once again sorry. Yeah the deed is what he gave her. If I was reading it and not writing it I probably would have guessed that is was a ring. Yeah I will work more on the Inu/Kag fluff now that I have mostly finished with the Mir/San. Thanks glad you like. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

Oh Brother!

Chapter 21.

Kagome was still asleep and Inuyasha was bored. There was no one to talk to Miroku was gone and Shippou had also fallen asleep. There was no one at all that he could torment. NO ONE! He was so bored he had actually resorted to something useful, reading a book.

Inuyasha kept flipping through the book as bored as ever. _'This book is a piece of junk.'_ He sighed and threw the book at the wall. _'Wait there is still Kouga!'_ Inuyasha said with a bit of hope. Maybe there was some thing he could do.

He went to the guest room that was Kouga's but he wasn't there. _'there goes that idea.' _Inuyasha slumped back to his room. Houjo had went out on a date with that one maid that Inuyasha didn't like much. So he was checked off the list also. Souta was with his mom grocery shopping. So he to was checked off the list of victims to. There was absolutely no one to entertain him. Giving up on even trying to keep him self entertained Inuyasha fell back onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Oh dear how am I supposed to break the news to them? They will be devastated." Said a worried Mrs. Taisho who was pacing the study/library. Mr. Taisho who was reading a book or was trying to answered "I don't know maybe if you wait a few more days before you tell them it would be better. Besides there is still a couple more weeks left."

Mrs. Taisho nodded perhaps you are right maybe I should wait we wouldn't want to spoil their fun. By the way I haven't seen Sango or Miroku all day where are they?" Mr. Taisho closed the book and set it down. Why does he even try? He knew his wife wasn't going to leave him alone.

"I don't know maybe you should ask Kagome or Inuyasha." Mrs. Taisho smiled and walked over to her husband. "You know those two together kind of reminds me of when we were young." Mr.Taisho just rolled his eyes.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

They broke apart from the kiss for some air. "You know this is the happiest day of my life." Said Sango as she smiled sweetly at Miroku. "As it is also mine." Miroku replied. They sat there next to eachother just holding hands. "Should we tell anyone about this yet?" Asked Sango staring at the ring she now wore.

"Maybe it would be best to just keep it our secret for now." Sango nodded and continued to stare at it. It was so beautiful. It was a heart shaped purple diamond (don't know it there is such a thing but there is in this story.) with small white diamonds surrounding it. The ring part of it was fourteen carrot gold.

"Sango after we get married we can live here and start a family it is going to be so great!" Sango turned to look at Miroku. "Yea we will start a family but not too soon." Miroku smiled and squeezed her hand even tighter. "I can't wait." Miroku stood up and held out his hand. "Come on lets go to a fancy expensive restaurant and have some dinner."

Sango took his hand and they left.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Houjo, Kouga and Sakura were in a car on their way to pick up a date for Kouga. They were gonna double date. Kouga with Sakura's cousin and Houjo with Sakura. Kouga was slightly nervous as he sat in the car silently watching out the window. Counting all the trees that they passed.

On his lap lay a bouquet of flowers. Daisies to be exact. Sakura had told him that Daisies were her cousins favorite. "Kouga-chan we should be there any minute now." Said Sakura as she patted Kouga on the hand. "Don't worry I am sure she will like you." Kouga nodded and the car pulled to a complete stop.

The driver got out of the car and opened Kouga's door. Kouga got out of the car followed by Sakura. Together they both walked up the stone walkway and up to the door. Sakura was the one to knock. A second later an old man answered the door. "Oh how are you sakura?" Said the man then he turned to Kouga. "And who is this."

"I am fine and this.. this is my friendKouga-chan." The old man at the door moved to the side. "Would you two like to come in?" Sakura shook her head. "No thank you butcould you tell Ayame that I'm here." The man nodded and left. A couple of minutes later Ayame stood where the old man had once been.

"Grandpa told me you were here... and who is this." She said pointing at Kouga. "Oh this is..."

"My name is Kouga." He interrupted as he handed her the flowers. "And I will be your date." He bent down and kissed her hand. Ayame blushed. Then whispered to Sakura. "You sure did pick me out a good one. He really is a gentlemen."

Houjo stuck his head out the window. "Guys we got to hurry or we are going to be late." Kouga held out his elbow for Ayame and she took it. All three of them walked back to the car.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Shippou woke up to find Inuyasha had put him in Kagome's bed and had left. "Daddy must have put the game away cause I fell asleep." Shippou said out loud forgetting that Kagome was still asleep. Or was asleep. Shippou's loud exclamation had woke her up.

"Shippou what are you doing?" Asked Kagome as she saw Shippou sitting at the bottom of her bed looking at something. "Just thinking mommy." Kagome sat up and puthim on her lap. "Where is everyone usually I would hear them but everything is soo silent." Shippou ran out of the room and a second later was back.

"Daddy is asleep he snores." Kagome giggled. "And everyone else is gone besides grandma and grandpa Taisho." Kagome got out of bed Shippou on her shoulder. (he does that in the anime all the time it is so cute.) Kagome looked out the window it was a nice sunny day outside not to hot and not too cold.

"How about we go wake your daddy up and see if he wants to go and do something?" Shippou bounced up in excitement. "Yeah yeah yeah! what what what?" Kagome laughed at Shippou's excitement. "First we have to go talk to your daddy."

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's door and opened it. There sprawled over his bed was Inuyasha. As Shippou had said he was lightly snoring. Kagome walked over to the side of the bed and stared at him for a few seconds. He did look allot peaceful when he was asleep.

Kagome decided the best way to wake him up was to poke him. So that is what she did. "Huh what do you want? Is that you Mrs. Kaede. No I'm sorry my homework is late just don't hit me with that giant peice of jerky." Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he had grown an extra head.

Instead of looking at Inuyasha weird Shippou burst out laughing. "Daddy talks in his sleep some times it is sort of funny." Kagome expression went back to normal. "How about you try to wake him up Shippou?" Shippou did as told and jumped on Inuyasha's chest. "No not like that Shippou." Kagome whispered but she was to late. Shippou was pulling Inuyasha's hair and screaming. "Wake up daddy wake up!"

Inuyasha woke up all right. Screaming all sorts of curses. Kagome quickly covered Shippou's ears and glared at Inuyasha. "You know he is just a little boy and doesn't need to be hearing that sort of language." Inuyasha shut up as soon as he realized Kagome was also in his room.

"Shippou how many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?" Inuyasha almost screamed. Shippou wanting Kagome's sympathy pretended to cry. "Daddy 'sniffle sniffle' I'm sorry I'll never do it again 'sniffle sniffle' just forgive me."

Shippou's planned had seemed to work, for when he started his fake crying kagome picked him up and glared at Inuyasha with a glare like no other. Like the saying goes 'If looks could kill he would be dead.' (don't own that saying)

Inuyasha sat there confused. What had he done? All he did was tell Shippou not to do that again. Didn't he have the right to tell him that though? After all it was his hair and it did hurt. When Kagome still hadn't stopped glaring at him for over five minutes, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"What all I did was ask him not to pull my hair again?" Shippou who had his head buried in Kagome's shirt was smiling. One of those evil 'hah I got my own way' smiles. "You hurt poor Shippou's feelings that's what." Inuyasha sighed. "So?" Shippou continued to sniffle.

"I am never going to talk to you until you say sorry to poor little Shippou." Kagome said. She turned on her heal and stomped out of the room. Shippou now regretted his plan. It wasn't working the way he had wanted it to. He wanted to go somewhere but seeing as the situation wasn't good. That probably wouldn't happen. Then he thought about what a joy it would be to see and hear his daddy apologize to him. He knew it would take a big chunk out of his pride. (Cute little Shippou has gone evil. First it was Houjo now it is Inuyasha. Who will be his next victim?)

Shippou's once frown turned upside down at that thought. _'maybe today would be fun after all.'_

Inuyasha sat on his bed thinking to himself, as he watched his two sources of entertainment walk out the door. His life was going to go back to the boring way it was unless he apologize to the 'runt.' Inuyasha lightly growled as he got up and walked toward the door. _'he is gonna pay as soon as I get my hands on him when Kagome is not looking.' _Inuyasha left the room plotting his revenge.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Ayame and Kouga sat in the carnot saying a thing andnot looking at each other. Both of them was nervous. On the other hand Sakura and Houjo were talking and laughing with each other.

Sakura noticed that neither Kouga nor Ayame was talking so she decided to council them. She leaned over to Ayame's ear and whispered. "Why don't you talk to him?" Ayame blushed lightly and whispered back to Sakura. "I don't know. what if he don't like me?"

Houjo was trying to council Kouga but let me tell you he wasn't doing a very good job. He leaned over and whispered in Kouga's ear as Sakura had did with Ayame. "Hey why aren't you talking to her?" Kouga turned and glared at Houjo. "Because what if she don't like me?" Houjo laughed. "So then you could just get a new girl, besides you'll never know till you try. Then Houjo turned back to staring out the window and minding his own business. Kouga who didn't feel all that better decided to take his chances.

"Umh so what is your favorite color." Kouga asked right as Sakura was going to whisper something else in Ayame's ear. Sakura slightly nudged her and said quietly. "Here is your chance." Ayame smiled shyly. "Orange." (it just seemed like a good color for her.) Sakura nudged her again. "What is your favorite color?" Ayame asked getting Sakura's hint. "mines blue." Kouga slightly smiled. "Then what is your favorite animal?" Asked Ayame. " I would have to say the wolf. They are just so interesting." Ayame smile broadened. "Really what a coincidence they are my favorite animal to!" then they both got into a long and joyful conversation about wolves.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Sango my dear what is wrong you haven't eaten anything." Sango who was playing with her food sighed. "I kind of wanted to tell Kagome about this. you know." She said signaling toward the ring. Miroku knew it was eating her alive to keep the secret from her friend so he gave in. "You can tell her but first you have to make her promise not to tell anyone." Sango who was now happy that Miroku had gave in nodded and started to eat her dinner.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"That inconsiderate jerk!" Kagome shrieked as she slammed the door. Shippou sat on her shoulder again and was covering his ears. "Mommy calm down your hurting my ears." Kagome did as asked and sat on her bed. "Oh I'm so sorry Shippou." she said as she sat him on her lap and brushed her hands through his hair.

"mommy I think I hear daddy coming." Shippou said as he heard Inuyasha growls and footsteps coming closer. He knew his daddy wasn't very happy at the moment so he ran and hid under the bed. "Shippou what is the matter?" Kagome asked as she leaned over the bed to look at Shippou. Then the door slammed open.

"Where is he?" Kagome sat up and stared at the fuming Inuyasha. "Who?" Inuyasha stomped over to the bed and leaned in so close to her face that it looked as if they were kissing from a distance. "Don't play dumb with me wench." Kagome backed up a little to give herself some space. "Oh you mean Shippou?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well he is not in here so you can leave."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and returned to glaring at Kagome. "You lie I can smell the runt. I know he is in here." Inuyasha growled as he started to look around. "Shippou come out it won't hurt that much." Kagome who was getting really mad at Inuyasha got off the bed and stomped over to him. "You know what you are an even bigger jerk then I thought you were." then she went over to the bed and got Shippou from underneath it. "I am not talking to you know until you give us both an apology." With that said she stomped out of the room.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

(I KEEP SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN COUPLES HOPE IT'S NOT CONFUSING)

The driver of the car got out once more and opened the door for Ayame and Kouga to get out. The he walked to the other Side and let Houjo and Sakura out. "Oh this is really a grand place." Said Sakura. "Yeah how did you afford it?" Asked Ayame. "Yeah how did you?" Sakura also questioned.

Both guys were thinking the same thing. _'here goes my life savings. this better be good.' _"Oh pocket change." They both lied. Ayame giggled and took Kouga's arm. All four of them entered the beautiful/very expensive restaurant. Once seated at their table. They sat talking for a while until their food arrived and all of them ate. "So what are you thinking about doing after school?"

Kouga who was really not listening to Houjo just grunted an "I don't know." At the moment he was too wrapped up in listening to the girls conversation. "So do you like him?" Asked Sakura. "Yes he is such a gentlemen and cute to." Said Ayame a bit embarrassed.

Sakura seeing her embarrassment changed the subject. "You see those two sitting at that table over there." Sakura said pointing at someone. "I work for him. Mr.Miroku." Ayame looked. So did Kouga. _What is Miroku doing here?'_ he thought. That's when he saw Sango.

"So that is his fiancée?" Asked Ayame spotting Sango's ring. sakura almost choked on her food. She quickly turned around and looked. Kouga and Houjo did to. All four of them gasp in surprise.

Doesn't look like Miroku's secretis going to be kept secret after all...

AN: That was longer. Not way way way longer but longer. Not feeling so good today so I can't make it as long as I intended to but I hope this is still long enough. I also typed it all in one sitting and my fingers are starting to cramp. Well hoped you liked it. Got to go! Don't forget to review!

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	22. First Kiss

An: First I have to say I am so happy with how many reviews I got last chapter thanks to all of you. You all keep me writing. Second I am so sorry for making all of you wait but I really didn't have time to update. Now that school has started I have been doing a lot of homework. It takes up most of my time so once again I regret making all of you wait.

Review Responses

**SweetInuLover: **Thanks for the popcorn! Well here is another chapter hope you like it and thank you for reviewing!

**Foxy Roxy: **Happy you liked it. Yea a secret that important was never meant to stay a secret anyway. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**The World is a Stage: **Your welcome, happy it worked! Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah I am also glad that there is going to be more Inu/Kag fluff I love to type it. I already got most of what I am going to do between them all figured out. I'm not sure if it will get fluffy in this chapter yet. I don't know depends on how things go. Yeah it was kind of unfair to Sango to have to keep that secret too. If he didn't want anyone to know then he shouldn't have proposed to her. (I would never have it any other way though.) Yeah I know what that is like. My younger sister likes to run off with my stuff too. Well to the lines I so often use... Thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**Fanficluv7Inu: **Yeah I couldn't have Kouga lonely. I kind of like him. Oh I don't know you will just have to read to find out if he will apologize or not. Yeah it does seem a little weird and unlike Inuyasha to apologize. Inuyasha is 18 Miroku, Sango and Kagome are 17. Yeah I made Shippou evil but I thought his evil little schemes suited him well. He does make a good match maker. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**Fanficluv7Inu (Shippou): **Hi Shippou! I've always wanted to meet you! (Hands over notepad and pen) Can I have your autograph? Well Shippou no I don't think that is what they will do after they make up. Perhaps some time in their lives they will but not in this story. Well I think you are old enough to know that they are getting married! Oh no! (Covers mouth) I told the secret to someone else it was supposed to be a secret. Shh! Shippou you mustn't tell anyone. Yeah they are not alone. Shippou! That is no way to talk about your father! Well later Shippou I must go and write more about your life.

**reading freak911: **Yeah that shall be fun for me to write and fun for you guys to read. Ok I will tell you in this chapter. yeah that part was kind of funny. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**Kagome113287: **yeah its not a secret anymore. Glad you like. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**RainJohnson: **Glad you liked it! Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**inu luver: **Yeah they found out about the ring. Poor Miroku his secret is out. Yeah... Kagome she will probably act both positively and negatively. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**AnitaThePapermaster: **Yeah they are already engaged. They have known and liked each other since they were six so I guess they know each other well enough. Kagome and Inuyasha haven't known each other as long. About a couple of months so surely they are going to move slower in their relationship. Glad you like. Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**Mua: **You guessed what was in the box? No one else guessed right. Yeah Poor Miroku but for Sango I don't think she minds every one knowing. Well glad you like my story. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**Kaguya99: **Wednesday august 17. Thanks Glad you liked it! Yeah it might end disastrous... You never know... I don't even know. Yea... I really suck at that. SO SORRY I HAVE MADE YOU SUFFER THROUGH IT ALL! Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

**Kikyo Screws Up Everything: **Thanks its so good that I know someone likes it. I feared it would be too confusing. Well that is a relief. Wow! glad you like it. Well thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.

**Maruchan-Ramen: **Glad you liked it. Also really glad that you looked past my mistakes. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**bubblez4ya: **I laughed when I read your review. I have to admit it did sound like you wanted Inuyasha to hit Shippou. I know better though. yeah he is dumb like that but I guess that is just a part of Inuyasha that makes him... Inuyasha. Well thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**Miroku'sGirl05: **Glad you liked that part. Oh don't worry about reviewing that much at least you reviewed. Well thank you for the review and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Inuluv: **Its ok! I have been busy lately too and haven't been able to update so i guess we are even. Thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

**Destiny's Gem: **Ok sure I will try but now that school has started it will be even harder to accomplish that. Yeah. Oh Well thanks for the advice. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: **I'm glad that you liked it. Oh it is ok I usually review only the last chapter they updated too so I don't really mind. Well I hope you get some food and rest. Well thank you for reviewing I hope you like this chapter.

**Heatbreaker101: **Sorry you feel that way. I am not really sure what to think of your review was it a good review or a flame?

**Kagura-free as the wind: **Thank glad that you liked it! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. P.S. I am going to write another story after this one.

**D:** Oh I should have know that. Since I draw him. I must have forgot. Thanks for telling me.

**white tiger lady: **Ok well here is the update. I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Hmmm this is a hard question... do I own Inuyasha... Hmm I don't know... oh now it has come to me... I don't own him!

Oh Brother!

Chapter 22.

Kouga still had not knocked out of his shocked state. Houjo, Sakura, and Ayame all three were trying to knock him out of it by waving their hands in front of him and even smacking him, But nothing seemed to work.

Kouga was so shocked because in all the years he had known Sango she had never struck him to be the kind of girl who would go out with let alone marry a guy like Miroku. She beat up guys like Miroku. Not like there was very many guys like Miroku, but still.

"It doesn't look like he is going to show any signs of life for a long time. We might as well give up." Ayame frowned. "Yea I guess." Houjo took a sip of his pop. "well guys maybe if Ayame kisses him or something maybe he will wake up." Ayame blushed. "But this is only our first date and I don't know him that way. Besides i want my first kiss to be special, With him in this state my first kiss would be wasted."

"You mean that you have never been kissed before?" Houjo asked with a look that clearly said he was shocked. "Well none of the guys were special enough."

"Ayame I never thought you to be the romantic type." Sakura said. "Come on do it I don't feel like carrying him out to the car." Houjo said impatiently. Houjo usually didn't act like he was now. Usually he was patient and nice to everyone but with Sakura around he wanted to change his act and so now he wasn't. ( I didn't want to make him sissy all the time. Truly I have never met a real guy who has acted like that. He won't be too ooc though.)

"Fine, What ever." grumbled Ayame. She leaned toward Kouga till she was right in front of his face when...

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Knock Knock.

"GO AWAY INUYASHA! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" Kagome yelled. "chm this isn't Inuyasha dear." the person on the other side of the door said. "oh I'm so sorry I didn't know! I thought you were…" Mrs. Taisho put her finger to Kagome's lips. " It is quite all right. You didn't know, But perhaps you could make it up to me by telling me why you are so upset with Inuyasha?"

After hearing the suggestion Kagome jumped at the chance to let out all her emotions. "Well Inuyasha was being really mean to Shippou and he didn't deserve it." Mrs. Taisho laughed at the serious look on Kagomes face. She had a look that you would see on the face of someone who just witnessed a serious crime and was telling the police about it.

"Dear that is just how Inuyasha is you should know that by now. Anyway what did little Shippou do to make Inuyasha so mad?" Kagome had to think on this for a minute. She had actually forgot the reason why Inuyasha had screamed at Shippou. She was pretty sure that Shippou hadn't deserved it though. After about five minutes of thinking on it she had remembered.

"Well Shippou had walked into Inuyasha's room and pulled on Inuyasha's hair to wake him up, but I'm sure little Shippou couldn't have hurt him that much." Mrs. Taisho smiled finally figuring out the situation. " Well I just finished talking to Inuyasha and he seems to disagree with you on that. He said it hurt. He also said that Shippou yelled really loud and Inuyasha's ears are super sensitive. Of course I had to badger him for a long time to get that out of him. Don't tell him I told you that though it would be a big blow to his pride. Not to mention he would get really mad at me."

Mrs. Taisho turned around and started down the hall. "By the way he is in his room." Mrs. Taisho said over her shoulder. "He seems kind of upset." Kagome looked over at the sleeping Shippou on her bed before walking out the door.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's room. She was so filled with guilt now that she couldn't stand it. When she came to Inuyasha's door surprisingly it was open. "What do you want are you back to yell at me more?" That statement made Kagome feel a thousand times worse then she already did.

"Inuyasha I am really sorry I didn't know…" Inuyasha who was not facing Kagome turned around she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was really angry and she didn't blame him. "Just save it. Go run to Shippou and baby him and leave me alone."

"Inuyasha you are making me feel worse." For once since Kagome knew Inuyasha she didn't yell at him when he yelled at her. "I don't care now go away." Kagome walked over to his bed and sat beside him. "Well I do so please forgive me." Inuyasha scooted as far away from her as he could. "And why should I?"

"Because I told you that I was sorry." Inuyasha fehed. "How do I know that you mean it?" Kagome scooted closer to him. "Cause I said it really nicely." She smiled at him seeing that he was starting to lighten up a bit. "That doesn't tell me anything but maybe you are good at acting."

"Inuyasha quit being so stubborn and just forgive me." Inuyasha turned his back to her so that she couldn't see his face. "No." Kagome leaned over his shoulder trying to see his face. "Inuyasha stop being so childish." Inuyasha was smiling and he was trying to prevent Kagome from seeing his smile. He had decided to forgive her but he didn't want her to know that just yet. He would have a little fun out of this first.

"Inuyasha why won't you turn around." Inuyasha didn't answer her. She leaned closer over his shoulder so that she could see his face when she fell forward and into his lap. She looked up and saw a surprised look on his face. "Wench get off of me." Kagome sat herself in a more comfortable position. "Nope not till you forgive me."

"Well your going to be sitting there for a long time then." Inuyasha said. Personally Inuyasha really didn't mind her sitting there actually he kind of liked it that is until she started to squirm around. Then it started to get really annoying. "Ok ok I forgive you just get off my lap."

With that said Kagome got up. "Hah I knew I could get you to give in." Inuyasha stood up and walked so that he was standing right in front of her. "Oh really?" Yeah I did cause you are all soft and mushy inside like a marshmallow you just don't want people to know that so you act like a tuff guy."

"Oh so you think you know me do you?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah you are easy to figure out." Inuyasha smirked. "Really." Kagome smiled. "Now that you are not mad at me any more you want to go some where and do something?" Inuyasha shrugged. "As long as the runt won't be there." Kagome lightly, playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Now be nice Inuyasha."

"Just let me get my jacket and then we can go." Kagome announced as she ran out his door. Inuyasha walked down stairs and grabbed Miroku's car keys. A couple of Minutes later Kagome walked outside jacket over her arm, to see Inuyasha leaning against a purple car.

"Inuyasha isn't this Miroku's car?" Inuyasha opened the door and got in. "Yeah so." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to the car and got in herself. "So where we going?" Inuyasha shrugged again. "Don't know where ever I decide to go." Inuyasha turned on the radio. The song 'Dirty little Secrets' by All American Rejects was playing. (don't own them) "Why are you driving Miroku's car?"

"Gas." Kagome turned to the window looking at all the passing buildings and plants. "Oh…" Inuyasha seeing that he was kind of being a jerk by not really talking her when anyone could plainly see that she was pathetically trying to start a conversation. "So um where did your mom and Souta and your gramps go today?"

Kagome happy that he was talking to her beamed. "oh well gramps went to the shrine to check on things he said he is going to stay there. Mom and Souta went to look around the town some more today. Souta told me last night that there was some museums that mom wanted to check out." Inuyasha turned the music down a bit seeing as Kagome had to kind of yell to be heard. Kagome didn't quite understand this though his ears were supposed to be sensitive yet he had the music so loud that it could of made a person with regular hearing go deaf.

"Oh Ok." Kagome turned the music back up a bit. "I like this song." Kagome saw that Inuyasha was tapping his fingers on the stirring wheel to the beat. "yeah I do to." This is all that Inuyasha could come up with he wasn't very well at keeping a conversation up. "Are we almost there?''

"Yeah I guess if you want us to be." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha kept driving for about five minutes till he came to a stop. "Where are we?" Inuyasha ignored her question as he got out of the car. Kagome followed. 'Soo…." "SSSSSHH you will scare them away!" Inuyasha whispered. "What?" Kagome whispered back. "Inuyasha grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a tree. He pointed over at something.

"Aww Inuyasha they are so cute!" The tree that Kagome where hiding behind was on the top of a small hill and down below them was a plane and there were deer and bunnies running around. "That is not really why I brought you here." Kagome wasn't listening she just kept staring at the deer. Inuyasha poked her on the shoulder. "Do you want to see the reason I brought you here?"

"Oh sorry I just think they are so cute."

"Ok them hop on." Inuyasha kneeled down. Kagome climbed on. " Where are we going?" Inuyasha started to jump at a really fast pace so Kagome hugged him tighter. " To a place that my mom used to take me a long time ago when I was younger." the rest of the way Kagome was silent. When they got there it was different though.

There was a field of flowers of all kinds. "Oh it is so beautiful Kagome said as she sat down and started to pick flowers. "Yeah…" Is all Inuyasha could say as he picked a flower and put it behind Kagome's ear. "You look pretty." Kagome blushed. "Thanks." Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Inuyasha do you like me?" Inuyasha almost fell over from the surprise of her question. "I guess you are ok." Kagome bowed her head. "Why do you want me to like you?" Kagome didn't say anything. She just continued to play with a flower. Inuyasha leaned in and was an inch from her face. "Huh do you?"

Kagome slightly nodded. Inuyasha leaned in and their lips brushed up against one another's. Kagome was the first to actually start the kiss.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

When… Kouga snapped out of it. Seeing Ayame so close to him he blushed and poked her on the shoulder. Ayame didn't seem to notice. She just continued on. Now Kouga really didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to do something. He just sat there wide eyed as Ayame slowly came closer to his face. Her eyes closed.

Sakura and Houjo not saying a word, just watching in closely for the kiss to happen. Both aware that Kouga was out of his trance.

When their lips locked, Kouga not knowing what else to do kissed her back. When Ayame noticed that Kouga was kissing her back she pushed him away. "Were you awake the whole time?"

"Yeah… but I tired to tell you.." Ayame sat back into her seat blushing madly. "Oh… I didn't know." Sakura patted her on the shoulder saying 'it is ok' and Kouga just shrugged. "Well I think we had better go." said Sakura. "Yea its getting late." replied Houjo. All of them got up and started toward the exit except Kouga. He took one last look at the spot where Sango and Miroku were. They had already left. Kouga just shook his head and ran to catch up with the group.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Inuyasha was the one to brake the kiss. "So that has got to be the best kiss you have ever had am I right?" Inuyasha said as Kagome ran her fingers over her lips. "Well that was my first kiss so I really don't know. No one to compare to." Inuyasha smirked. "Oh I could tell it was your first kiss since it was so bad."

"Oh really?" Kagome lightly hit him as she had done earlier. "Ok so it wasn't THAT bad." Kagome smiled. "Good." Inuyasha looked at his watch. "Well I guess we had better go." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand to Kagome to help her up. Both were laughing as they walked to the car, but the ride home was silent.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Ayame it is really late, how about you come to the mansion with me? I am sure Mrs. Taisho won't mind." Sakura whispered. Both guys had fallen asleep. "Oh sure." Ayame whispered back unsure of her answer.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQSTUVWXYZ

Once home Sango and Miroku walked into the mansion, not expecting anyone to be awake but when they walked into the living room they soon found their theory to be wrong. Mrs. Taisho and Mrs. Higurashi were both on the couch waiting for them. When Miroku saw them sitting there he immediately let go of Sango's hand.

"Sango, Miroku there is something we have to tell you. We have to wait till the others get home though." By the sound of Mrs. Taisho's voice Sango could tell that it wasn't good news. "Ok." Sango and Miroku both took a seat on the couch.

About a half an hour later Kouga, Houjo, Sakura, And Ayame entered the living room. "Mrs. Taisho may Ayame stay?" Sakura asked. "Sure why don't you show her to one of the guest rooms and get it ready for her." Sakura gave her thanks and bowed before she took Ayame's arm and led her down a hall. Kouga and Houjo were about to leave to before Mrs. Taisho stopped them.

"I need you guys to stay down here till Kagome and Inuyasha get home. I have something important to tell all of you." Kouga grunted and sat in a chair. Houjo sat on the floor.

About an hour after that Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in the room. "Why are all of you up?" Mrs. Higurashi was the one to answer this time. "Honey, me and Izayoi have something we need to tell you. Why don't you and Inuyasha have a seat." Both sat on the floor seeing as there were no more seats left. "I don't know how to begin this. First I can tell you that I don't think any of you will like what I have to say but Kagome, Sango, Houjo, and Kouga you are going home tomorrow night."

"WHAT!"

AN: Ok I know it is once again short but I am getting hungry and need to grab a snack. At least I added the fluff between Inu/kag that you wanted. Well got to go. Please review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	23. A Sad Goodbye

AN: Ok I have nothing to really say so just ignore this.

Review responses

**The World is a Stage: **That's ok it didn't take long at all to get your review. Yeah I will try to add more Kouga/Ayame since the anime doesn't really have that much. Yeah sadly they have to go home but all good things have to come to an end don't they? (not really) Hope I didn't have you wait too long for the answers to all you want to know. Yeah actually, surprisingly, school Is going really good except for the constant test we take. I know the Greek alphabet though. Well thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Foxy Roxy: **Oh good to know that it wasn't short. I guess it wasn't. Usually I get reviews telling me I need to make them longer I didn't get any this chapter. That is a good thing. Well thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**bubblez4ya: **Yeah I had to add the cliffy. It was just to good of an opportunity to pass up. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**Seek: **Yeah we8ll I guess you will find out in this chapter… I think. Well thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Kouga's #1 fan: **Yeah they are leaving. Well just because they are leaving doesn't mean that good stuff isn't going to happen. Well thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Kagomemiko13: **Yea it is sad to be separated from the one you love. I wouldn't be able to cope. Yes you are right this story is coming to an end in a couple of chapters. Well thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Inuyasha05: **Well you will just have to read to find out. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**AnimusPatronus: **Thanks! Well I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the review.

**Lunar Ice Dancer: **Yea they are going home. Well thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Inu-unnamedgirl: **sorry it took me so long to update again. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: **Why? Well you will just have to read and find out. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

**anime freak 318: **Glad you like it. Sorry I made you suffer for a while with the cliffy but I hope this chapter might make up for it. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**Mua: **Oh I got the snack but then school started. I hope you don't stay mad a me then I will feel bad. I hope this chapter will make you happier. Well thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Maybe I will one day though. Probably not. But everyone has the right to dream.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 23.

"WHAT!"

"We are going home tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi said. "But why?" Kagome said in a hushed voice. "Honey school starts in a week we have to go home in order to get ready for that." Kagome was shocked she must have lost track of time she didn't know it was already time to go. At the same time she felt like crying. She didn't want to leave especially now that….

"Mrs. Higurashi I can't go with you." Sango said. Unlike Kagome she wasn't shocked and she was crying. Miroku was holding her and trying to make her feel better. "Sango you have to. Maybe after you finish school you can come back." Sango shook her head. "No, I can't, me and Miroku are engaged."

Mrs. Higurashi and Taisho gasped. "You're what!" Miroku was the one to answer this time seeing Sango was to choked up to talk. "I asked Sango to marry me."

"Really, that is great but…" Mrs. Higurashi said. "I knew you two were going to get together sooner or later. I'm so happy for you but…" Mrs. Taisho said. "But … your brother and your mom miss you and you have to finish school."

"I miss them to but I can't." Sango said releasing herself from Miroku's hold and running up stairs. Miroku looked over at Mrs. Higurashi who had an upset look on her face. "I'll go talk to her Mrs. Higurashi, don't worry." Miroku said with a sad smile. He left the same way Sango did.

Now it was Kouga's and Inuyasha's turn to say something about it but both of them either didn't care or hadn't heard her. They just kept staring at the wall or objects in the room. "Kouga, Inuyasha did you hear us." Kouga nodded.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Kouga answered this time. "I guess we will have to make best of the time we have left."

"Good thinking." Kagome couldn't take it anymore, the tears started to flow. She ran up to her room. Inuyasha just kept sitting there not saying a thing just staring at the wall. About five minutes he to got up and left. The only ones still down stairs in the living room was Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taisho along with Kouga.

"May I be excused now?" Kouga asked. Mrs. Taisho nodded. "Well that went better then I thought it would."

Kouga walked down the hall for the room that Ayame was in. He didn't even know where the guest rooms were so he was totally lost. He walked down the third hall he came across when he ran into Sakura. "Do you know where Ayame's room is?" Kouga asked politely. "Yea, about five doors down to the left." Kouga thanked her and continued to Ayame's room.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Sango was in her room. She was past upset and feeling sorry for herself now she was just mad. She was throwing stuff into the suitcase and slamming them shut. After that was done she would throw them across the room. One almost hit Miroku in the head when he walked in. "Woah!watch out that one almost killed me." Sango was not only frustrated with Mrs. Taisho and Higurashi, but everyone.

"Get Out Miroku!" Miroku moved out of the way as Sango threw another suitcase at him. "Sango calm down. I'm not all that happy about this either but it is something you have to do." Sango stopped throwing stuff and sat down on her bed crying again. "I can't… I don't want to leave you again."

"It is only for a year Sango. After school is out you can come back and we can get married then." Sango wiped her face to rid of the tears. "Do you promise?" Miroku smiled. "Yea, I will even call you every weekend." Sango hugged Miroku. "Thank you. I love you so much you know that." Miroku's smile widened as he hugged her back.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome was upset she had cried for a half an hour straight until she finally cried herself to sleep. (AN: I am not trying to make her babyish but I probably would have done the same thing in her position.)

After she woke up she packed most of her clothes and went to find Inuaysha.

ABCDEFGHJIKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kouga lightly knocked on Ayame's door. "Come in." He heard a cheerful voice say from the other side of the door. He did as told and opened the door. Ayame was sitting on her bed reading a book and was turned the opposite way from where Kouga is standing.

"If I'm interrupting your reading I could leave." Ayame put down the book and turned around. "Oh I'm so sorry Kouga I thought you were Sakura." Kouga just stood there not saying a word. "So why did all of you have to stay in the living room?"

"We are all going home tomorrow." Ayame cheerful look disappeared. "You mean that you don't live here?" Kouga looked confused. "You mean Sakura has never told you that I had only come here to visit. Actually to surprise Kagome for her birthday. I'm from Japan."

"Really I am from there to." Ayame patted the bed beside there signaling for him to sit down. Kouga being a lady's man knewwomen very well and he knew he was in for a non-stop talking girl. He sat down anyway not really having anything else to do. Besides he was starting to think that he actually did like this very annoying girl.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome was walking down the hallway on her way to Inuyasha's room when she bumped into him. "Inuyasha I was looking for you." Inuyasha ignored her and just continued walking the way he was before she bumped into him. Kagome just thinking that maybe he hadn't hear her, hurried up to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha I want to tell you something very important." He stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "I wanted to tell you that I can email you, write to you or call you every weekend so we can stay in touch. Because I really think that I am starting to really…"

"You know I don't care! I don't want you to email or anything to me. I just want to forget about you! Ok so leave me ALONE!" He interrupted her. Kagome couldn't say anything she just stood there with a crushed heart. Inuyasha continued his way not even turning around.

When he was gone Kagome finished her statement. "…like you." Inuyasha had done the same. When Kagome was out of ear shot. "Your leaving me any way." Kagome turned around and ran back to her room only looking back once.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The next Morning

The Intaisho house was very busy and loud this morning. Everyone was rushing around and screaming to get things done all except Kagome and Inuyasha. Mrs. Taisho was trying to drag some really heavy cases down the stairs, Inutaisho was running to her to help her. Mrs. Higurashi was helping her son up stairs pack a few last things while she ran all about trying to get the rest of her own things packed. Kouga was screaming at Houjo who had accidentally bumped into him and made him drop his entire luggage. Ayame was helping Sango carry some of her stuff along with Miroku. All laughing and joking around the whole time.

The whole time though Kagome just sat there she had already managed to get all her stuff packed and into the limo. She was silent the whole morning not saying a word she hadn't touched her breakfast either and that was usually her favorite meal. She was starting to make Sango and Mrs. Higurashi worry.

Inuyasha hadn't come down stairs the whole morning and Miroku noticed this. He had told himself after he was done helping Sango that he would go talk to Inuyasha before they left. He knew the reason why Kagome was so upset he was determined to set things right between them again.

"Sango I will be back in a couple minutes I think I forgot something upstairs."

Sango nodded and kissed him on the cheek before he went up the stairs. He smiled as he climbed the them. Not knowing that Kagome was following him. When he got to the top he went to Inuyasha's room. He could tell Inuyasha was sort of upset to by the loud music. He didn't even bother to knock knowing that there was no way that Inuyasha could hear him with his music so loud.

"Man you should really come with us to the airport so that you can say goodbye to Kagome." Miroku screamed as he reached over and turned the music off. "I don't want to why would I care to tell her goodbye?" Inuyasha said turning the music on again just not as loud this time.

"Well… maybe because you like her?" Inuyasha stood up and got into Miroku's face. "And what makes you think that I ever liked her. I've never like her I only pretended to so that mom would get mad at me and ground me." Kagome who was spying in on the conversation turned around her tears falling again. Miroku turned around and noticed her as she ran off.

"Man, I cant believe you. You know your making a big mistake." And with those few last words he ran after Kagome to console her. "Kagome wait up!" he screamed after her but she didn't listen.

Finally Kagome had stopped she was just standing there not saying a word. Her face hidden from Miroku's view. "He didn't mean it Kagome he is just as upset as you" Kagome didn't turn around but she did reply. "I don't care Miroku I just want to be alone right now." Miroku sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "Ok whatever you want."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Ok is everyone ready we have leave in about five minutes." Everyone was down stairs all their stuff already in the limo. "Yes everyone is ready." replied Miroku.

"Everyone to the limo then." Everyone did as told. Miroku sitting by Sango, Kagome by Souta, Kouga by houjo, And Mrs. Taisho by Mrs. Higurashi. The ride was noisy with joyous laughter from everyone except Kagome who sat there silently for the whole two hour ride.

When they got out everyone went into the airport this time though the group didn't have to wait long before their plane was called. Mrs. Higurashi hugged Mrs. Taisho. "Thanks for the hospitality this summer it was one of the best I have ever had."

"Oh it was nothing promise you will come back again. Mrs. Higurashi broke the hug and nodded. Sango walked up to Miroku and hugged and kissed him. "I love you so much I can't wait till next summer."

"I can't either." And they kissed again. "Sango we have got to go before we miss our plane." Mrs. Higurashi warned. Sango hugged him once more before running for the leaving group. "Bye Miroku I will miss you." They all boarded the plane.

Kagomewassittingon the planesilently only longing that she could have shared a goodbye similar to Sango's with Inuyasha….

AN: Ok that is that until next chapter. Don't forget to review. P.S don't get upset It is not quite the end yet.

Later,

Shadow of a Lost Soul


	24. Listening In

AN: waaa! The story is almost over. I don't want it to end. Oh well at least I still have a couple more to write. Ok about it being late I had school stuff sisterly stuff and just plain stuff to do. But here is your update. I know it is really late sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own him but I am getting the third movie for my birthday. Let's just say a little birdie told me. Don't own Mountain Dew either.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 24.

"But I never got to tell mommy goodbye." 'sniffle sniffle'

"Oh calm down Shippou how about we call her now and you can talk to her would that make you feel better?" Shippou nodded before snuggling closer to Izayoi.

Inuyasha walked in as Izayoi was about to pick up the phone. She looked at the emotionless look on his face as he stomped up to his room. 'I hope my old Inuyasha comes back soon. He must have really liked that girl.' she thought as she felt something wet on her kimono. Shippou was crying again.

"What's wrong now Shippou?"

"I never should have gone to Rin's house I should have been here so I could tell her goodbye" Shippou sobbed.

"Oh Shippou I'm going to call her now so you can talk to her" She picked up the phone once again.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Kagome some one is on the phone asking for you! It sounds like that cute little fox kitsune" Kagome's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Kagome ran down the stairs and took the phone from her mom. "Hello?" sniffling could be heard coming from Shippou. "Oh Shippou what is wrong?" Kagomeasked sounding very concerned.

"I never got to say good-bye to you mommy, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Shippou… I wish I could see you and I can't wait until I get the chance to." her eyes started to fill up with tears just as Shippou's were doing now. She really felt like sobbing but she had to keep herself together for Shippou.

"So what has been going on since I left?" (It has been about a week now since she left.) She asked desperately hoping to change the subject. She was also trying to get their conversation on a less sad note. She wanted to cheer Shippou up. She would do anything in her power to reach this goal too.

Shippou laughed. "It is soo funny daddy just walks around moping all the time, he's really mean too. I tried to talk to him yesterday when I got home and he screamed at me. Uncle Miroku is ok but I can tell he misses Aunt Sango. By the way when are they going to have my baby cousin?"

Kagome giggled puzzling Shippou. 'Why was she laughing this was not a funny matter at all he was serious.' "Mommy why are you laughing I was serious. When is Aunt Sango going to have my cousin? Cause Uncle Miroku said that she was going to have a baby soon." Kagome scowled when Shippou told her the part about Miroku. 'Great! Now that stupid pervert is filling poor little Shippou's head with perverted nonsense.'

"Well Shippou ignore everything Miroku ever tells you because he is wrong. Aunt Sango is not going to have a baby. They aren't even married yet." Kagome tried her best to explain it to Shippou.

"Ok I won't listen to Miroku anymore." Shippou said smirking. 'Yes this will work out good. I can't wait until Wednesday when Miroku is babysitting me.' (Here is a little mental image for you; Miroku is sitting on the couch on Wednesday thinking baby sitting Shippou is going to be a piece of cake, when he hears a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He gets up thinking 'what the heck. That can't be Shippou usually he is a good boy when I baby-sit him.' When he got to the kitchen Shippou had spilled the flour all over the floor and was eating sugar right out of the bag. "Shippou put that sugar down now." Miroku said a stern look on his face. Shippou just glanced up at him once before continuing on eating his beloved sugar. "Great I see this isn't going anywhere." Miroku mumbled to himself heading toward the fridge to get a Mountain Dew. He kept on mumbling about something that included "Inuyasha… clean up this…. Blackmail him." when he grabbed for a Mountain Dew he grabbed a hold of nothing but air. "What the?" That's when he turned around and saw all the empty cans littering the kitchen table. "SHIPPOU!" Shippou looks up innocently. "What mommy told me not to listen to you?"

"Shippou? Shippou? Are you there?" Kagome said worried. She was just about to hang up the phone when Shippou replied.

"Yeah… I was just thinking about something." Shippou said. Too excited for his own good.

"Well what was it. You sound really excited about it whatever it was."

Shippou began to worry what if he said something that would ruin his wonderful plan? "Uhhh…. Ummmm… I was just thinking of when I would get to see you again." he said really fast mentally giving himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a good excuse in so little time.

"Awe that is soo sweet Shippou! I can't wait to see you either." Shippou rolled his eyes he wasn't really into this mushy stuff. "So how are Miroku and Inuyasha anyway?"

"I just told you a little bit ago. Inuyasha mopes around all day and Miroku keeps telling me of all the new cousins I am going to get."

"Oh…" Kagome said disappointed she was hoping to get more details on how Inuyasha was doing. She knew she wouldn't get anymore facts from Shippou though. "Shippou may I speak to Mrs. Taisho?"

"Sure." Shippou said handing the phone to Izayoi.

"Hello?" Izayoi said. In the few seconds it took Kagome to answer she was thinking to herself 'Why did Kagome want to talk to her?' But when she heard Kagome answer and her moping son appear at the bottom of the stairs with the frown he had been wearing since she had left, she had a pretty good idea.

"Mrs. Taisho I was just wondering….how is Inuyasha doing?" When she finished the sentence she regretted it though she had forgotten to ask how Miroku was doing to so Mrs. Taisho didn't get suspicious.

Mrs. Taisho looked up at her son who hadn't said a word, just silently made his way to the kitchen. "Well, he has been silent since you left and he won't eat much and he stays in his room all the time. I don't know what to do Kagome I just don't know. I'm starting to get worried. I've tried everything. I sent Inutaisho, Miroku, and Shippou up there to try and cheer him up. Not even I could."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

'Why can't I just forget about her? It's so annoying. It wasn't like I liked her that much anyway. She is just a girl after all.' Inuyasha thought as he listened to the music loudly resounding from his CD player. Getting hungry he got up from his comfortable bed and started his way down the stairs hoping not to run into any one. They kept asking him a question that annoyed him to no end and that stupid question was…"Are you Ok?" Of course he was ok. Why wouldn't he be? But then again he was being quiet, not eating much and never coming out of his room. Why? When he was asked he would use as few words as he could and say…"Because I want to." He wouldn't tell them the truth which was…. The only girl he had ever felt anything close enough to love had been taken away from him.

As he made his way down stairs he saw his mom take the phone from Shippou and Shippou start to dance around. 'Ok what has them so excited? Oh like he cared that is until he heard his name being mentioned. He ran to the fridge and grabbed the first thing he could and ran up to his room. His phone and the living rooms phone both used the same phone line so he could listen in. He often did this. It wasn't like he needed his own line anyway he usually kept the phone off. Why would he need it? He never called anyone. Now he was happy he had a phone as he turned it on and being as quiet as he could he started listening.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Oh it isn't because of me is it? I shouldn't have ignored him on the day I left. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help it. I was upset by the way he had treated me if there was anyone I thought would never hurt me it would be him. I'm so sorry. It's not like I am good enough for him anyway. Please tell him I'm sorry…" Kagome had started to cry. She tried to stop herself but she just couldn't.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Inuyasha almost said something but he had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn't. If he did he would not only have to face a really long lecture from his mom but he would also be surrounded in guilt. It was none of his business. He shouldn't even be listening. So he kept his mouth shut. His conscience wasn't going to stop him from listening though. He had one question that was unanswered and he hoped this conversation would reveal the answer he sought.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Oh Kagome, no dear that is not why he is upset. He deserved what he got I will admit. He was a jerk." Mrs. Taisho said trying to comfort Kagome. 'Should I tell her why he had treated her so badly? No! I think I should leave that to Inuyasha. It might mean more if she hears it from him he would probably like that better to. I would probably blow his pride.'

"..ill you tell …I'm I am s…ry?" Kagome asked she was still crying and it was kind of hard for Mrs. Taisho to make out but she did after a couple minutes of thinking.

"Kagome…. Stop crying. Do you want to talk to Inuyasha?" Mrs. Taisho knew Kagome's answer before the word even left he mouth. She thought she might as well give it a try anyway.

"No please I don't think I am ready yet." Kagome wasn't crying as hard anymore she had calmed down slightly. She knew the reason that Inuyasha was upset was because of her. She knew Mrs. Taisho hadn't told the whole truth to try and make her feel better.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Inuyasha was shocked. Why was Kagome crying over what he thought? Whether he was mad or not. It wasn't like his opinion was important anyway. And she had made his mom promise that she would tell him that she was sorry. Why? Why had she cared so much? It had hurt him to hear that she didn't want to talk to him though. Almost to a point where he wanted to slam the phone down stomp on it and punch the nearest thing close to him till either he broke his hand or the object he was destroying was nothing but dust.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"So do you like Inuyasha?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. She bit her lip hoping she hadn't made Kagome cry again. Surprisingly she hadn't she sounded solemn about the subject though.

"Yes… I think I do that is one thing I wanted to tell him before I left. He shoved me away right as I was going to tell him. I don't think he feels the same way." Kagome replied. The subject was heart breaking for her to talk about just yet and it took all she had to get it out but for some odd reason she felt better now that she finally had.

"Why don't you ask him? You know I think it would make things better if you would." She tried to hint at the reason why Inuyasha was upset. She knew it was killing Kagome to know why.

"No cause what if he doesn't?"

Odd I know but Mrs. Taisho smiled at that remark. I know it sounds cruel. Yeah it does but it wasn't cruel at all. Just think of yourself in her position. Two kids so much in doubt of themselves that they are blinder then a bat. She felt like laughing but then what would Kagome think of that? "Well that is your choice I won't bother you about it anymore if you don't want me to."

"Thank you Mrs. Taisho….. Thank you so much."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Ok now Inuyasha felt like skipping around, humming a happy tune of purple ponies, and kissing everyone in the house. That is until he remembered Kagome was living on the other side of a big ocean. Ok that dampened his mood a bit but not nearly as much. He was still happy to sing his song of the purple monkeys. He quietly sat the phone down not caring about the rest of Kagome's and Mrs. Taisho's conversation. He bounded down the hallway singing of his ponies. (Ok I know he is ooc but he is not in the past he is in this time and I saw a friend of mine dance and sing a weird song when he got the girl he wanted. I wrote this to basically brighten the mood. I don't want to write sad anymore it is to sad. If it bothers anyone please tell me and I will try to fix it. After all this story is for the readers not me.)

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ.

"What is that?" Kagome asked. She could hear someone singing faintly. She couldn't make out who it was though.

"Well it certainly can't be Inuyasha. It has to be Miroku."

"Well I'm guessing you would want to know about that and supper is done so I guess I had better get going. Remember to tell Inuyasha."

"I will no worries." she hung up the phone and went to investigate what had made someone very happy.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Miroku start packing your bags we are going to Japan." Inuyasha said practically giving Miroku a heart attack.

"Inuyasha what is with the dramatic mood swing? I thought you were being 'Mr. I'm to depressed to talk to anyone and when I do I bite their heads off because I was a jerk and was mean to Kagome for my own selfish reasons an…"

"Miroku I get it stop! That is exactly why we are going to Japan. I have to tell her sorry. Just think of it this way you will get to see Sango" that seemed to cheer Miroku up a lot. He jumped off the bed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Get to your room and start packing" He shooed Inuyasha out of the room and threw a bunch of junk in a suitcase. He ran to get Inuyasha when he ran into his mom. "What was with the singing earlier and what is that?' she said pointing to the suitcase in Miroku's hand.

"Well first of all I don't know what you are talking about singing cause it wasn't me must have been Inuyasha, and this" he said pointing to the suitcase "I'm going to go see my lady."

Mrs. Taisho gave him a 'you have got to be joking me look.' "That was not Inuyasha."

"Go look for yourself then he is as happy as can be."Mrs. Taisho went to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door. "Are you readymiroku cause if not too bad for you?" Inuyasa said.Mrs. Taisho opened the door.

"Inuyasha!" She flew at him. "Your finally happy again." She said as she hugged him. Then she backed away and put her hands on her hips. "Were you listening to Kagome and my conversation?"

"Yeah but I needed to know mom…."

Mrs. Taisho put a very disappointed mad look on. "You could of at least told me you were in a better mood before you told Miroku. And you'll need these." She reached in her pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha said shocked taking the tickets. "well a mother always knows. I had gotten the tickets. I was planning on calling Kagome today and I was hoping you would listen in. By the way next time you listen in try to be more quiet. Kagome was getting suspicious."

"So when does our plane leave?"

"In two hours you better go. I suppose Miroku already has the limo ready for you." Inuyasha ran out the door not another word was spoken.

"Oh it is so depressing how they grow up so fast." Mrs. Taisho said wiping a tear from her face. Oh well at least now she had the house to herself.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Miroku and Inuyasha got there just in time. They got on their plane. "Kagome here I come."

AN: Sorry that was so bad and fast I have to give my annoying sister the computer. Please review.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


	25. New Beginings

An: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Iwouldlike to thank anyonewho has ever reviewed me. Thank you, without your help i would not have this story posted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters that come from Inuyasha. With that said, let's get on with the story.

This chapter is Dedicated to: Everyone who reviewed, my sister (she helped me edit this to bad she couldnt help me with this chapter.), and one of my bestest friends Alisha. I am glad you liked this story. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Oh Brother!

Chapter 25.

**Quick Recap**

Mrs. Taisho had a very disappointed and mad look on her face. "You could have at least told me you were in a better mood before you told Miroku. And you'll need these." She reached in her pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha said shocked taking the tickets. "Well a mother always knows. I had planned on getting the tickets a long time ago. I was planning on calling Kagome today and I was hoping you would listen in. By the way next time you listen in try to be a little quieter. Kagome was getting suspicious."

"So when does our plane leave?"

"In two hours you better go. I suppose Miroku already has the limo ready for you." Inuyasha ran out the door not another word was spoken.

"Oh it is so depressing how they grow up so fast." Mrs. Taisho said wiping a tear from her face. Oh well at least now she had the house to herself.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Miroku and Inuyasha got there just in time. They got on their plane. "Kagome here I come."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Back to present Time**

"So Sango let me get this straight Miroku told you that he was coming to stay at your house for two weeks?" Kagome and Sango were walking to school. Well… at least Kagome was walking, Sango was more like bouncing.

"Yeah when he was talking to me on the phone last night Shippou screamed out in the background. I heard him say something about Miroku coming to Japan. So I questioned about it and he said he was! I can't believe this I am so excited! He said he would be here next month on the fourteenth." A speck of hope rose in Kagome. Surely Miroku wouldn't travel alone, maybe Inuyasha would be coming to stay also. There was only one way to find out though.

When she snapped out of thought Sango was still talking. This time she was talking about all the 'fun' stuff they could do when he got there. Kagome poked her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Sango will Inuyasha be coming to?" Sango's expression changed and she wasn't bouncing anymore.

"I asked Miroku and he said he wasn't. He tried to talk him into it, he really did. I'm sure it not because of you, it is probably because he is afraid to fly on planes." Kagome put a fake smile on, but inside she was disappointed more then she ever had been in her life. She felt she could hear her heart break too.

"No. I know Sango. It probably is the plane."

"Well here we are. Kagome you prepared for another day of boring high school? Actually I take that back here comes Houjo. Your day is going to be way more exciting then I thought."

"Kagome have you talked to Sakura lately?" Houjo asked with a hopeful look on his face.

" No.. Sorry Houjo but I haven't."

"Oh... well in that case, would you mind being my temporary girlfriend? It is lonely being single you know. It will only be for a while. Please Kagome." The look on his face did look pathetic and it did look like he was pleading. She felt bad for him for a second but after that a completely different emotion took over.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The plane ride was completely uneventful if you didn't count the times Miroku tried to grope a model that was flying to Japan to see her friend. Well to tell you the truth the plane trip actually was eventful but Miroku would never admit to that.

The model grew tired of Miroku trying to grope her so she switched places with this fifty year old plump lady.( I hope this does not offend anyone. If it did, I am sorry. I don't mean to.) Miroku who was sitting directly behind where the model once sat could not tell that the model no longer sat there. There was a little space just big enough for Miroku to slip his hand in, between the cushions and the back of the seat. 'yea now she wont know what's coming to her' thought Miroku as he grabbed and squeezed the 'so called models bottom. The whole time the real model was watching from a safe distance.

The plump lady got up from her seat to see who had touched her. "OOh now aren't we handsome."

Miroku squealed. "Oh no what has happened to you my beautiful model?"

"Oh you think I'm a model." The lady giggled. "How delightful. It has been years since anyone ever told me I was beautiful." Her eyes glazed over as she went into her little world of memories. However she was snapped out when she saw Miroku trying to escape. "Oh what's the matter? Don't you want to spend some personal time with me?" She bent over and kissed him all over the face. Then she looked over at Inuyasha who was reading a book and trying to not burst out laughing at Miroku. 'Hah he finally gets what he deserves.' "Young man would you mind trading me seats? I'd love to get to know your friend." Inuyasha nodded and the lady moved so Inuyasha could get out of his seat. Miroku was begging him not to go but Inuyasha laughed at him, winked his eye, and sat in the seat the lady who was harassing Miroku once resided in. "So lets get down to business." Miroku whimpered wishing he could be anywhere else but here right now. This was going to be one long plane ride for him.

Inuyasha sat in his new seat, reading his book once again till he was interrupted. "Do you think I went a little too hard on your friend?" Inuyasha looked up from his book to see who was talking to him only to find it was the real model.

"Actually I thought it was a good plan. Miroku deserves this. He shouldn't have been touching anyone in the first place, he is engaged." The model giggled and looked over the seat to see the plump lady whose name was obviously Agnus due to her name tag, snuggling up to Miroku. Miroku was showing her his engagement ring, trying to explain to her that he is engaged.

Agnus shook her head. "That didn't stop you from groping me and it certainly isn't going to stop me from getting what I want." then she winked and started kissing him all over the face again.

"Well it seems like they are having fun. Maybe you should warn the woman of whom he is engaged to that he is a perverted cheater."

"Miroku wouldn't cheat on Sango. He is a letch and has wondering hands, but he would never cheat on her. Especially after this incident I would be surprised if he gropes another woman again." Inuyasha thought on what he had just said. "Nah that would be too good to be true."

The model giggled. "I like you your funny. Want to be friends? By the way my name is Michelle. What is yours?"

"My name is Inuyasha and sure, I guess we could be friends."

"So why are you going to Japan?" asked the model.

Inuyasha blushed not really wanting to discuss it with a stranger but hey he owed it to this girl for teaching his friend a very important lesson. "Well to make a long story short, I fell in love with this girl and I was stupid and watched her leave not even doing anything about it. Now I am going after her to tell her how much I love her."

"Awe that is soo romantic."

"So why are you going to Japan?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am going to go see a friend who lives in Tokyo and I am hoping to get a job offer.'' Michelle said with a bright smile. She was a bubbly, always happy type of person. Inuyasha thought that to be weird. Now adays it was rare to come across a person with such a personality. Yea Kagome was bubbly, but not like this girl. It seemed like nothing could bring this girl down.

"So what kind of job are you looking for in Tokyo?'' Michelle blushed. Her face turned completely red. She turned her face out the window not saying a thing. "Your not a …..'' Inuyasha didn't finish that statement for he knew he didn't need to.

"No. No of course not." She was still blushing, but not as bad. "I'm an underwear model." Inuyasha was a bit shocked.

"Oh…"

"So what is this lucky girls name?''

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh what a wonderful name." The both of them chatted the whole way to Japan. While Miroku was going through the worst torture he ever thought possible in his entire life. Neither of them aware or the surprise awaiting them inside their luggage.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The emotion Kagome felt at that moment was an uncontrolled love. She was happy that this man had accepted her after all the time she had turned him down. She pounced on him kissing him. "I love you…"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Ok now for WHAT REALLY HAPPEND**

Houjo was rolling on the ground clutching his most private possession.

"That's what you get. You… You… sick pig. I could never do that to Sakura." Houjo cried like a baby as he rolled on the ground.

"Kagome maybe that was a little harsh."

"No Sango it is what he deserved."

"OK ok" Sango said holding her hands up in defense just making sure that you weren't taking all your anger out on Houjo." The two girls walked off leaving Houjo to whimper to himself.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Hey Inuyasha I thought that we were going to Kagome's House as soon as we got to Japan?'' After Inuyasha and Miroku got off the plane Inuyasha who had previously rented a car was driving the opposite way from Kagome's house.

"Change in plans."

"What! But our original plan was really good."

"Miroku we cant just go to their school and expect the principal to let us interrupt their classes just so we can see them." Inuyasha parked the car in from of this really big building. "Now get out we're here." Inuyasha took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi….." (I don't want to reveal the conversation it will be a surprise.) "Yea thank you Mrs. Higurashi. I owe you one."

"Inuyasha I think we need to call mom, she told us to call her when we get here." Inuyasha threw the phone to Miroku. "The batteries are dead" He shrugged.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kagome was really happy when she heard the last bell of the day ring. Finally she could go home. She knew her grades were slipping rapidly but what was she to do. Her mind was constantly on Inuyasha she missed that big jerk so much. She walked out of the school doors to see Sango waving her over.

"Kagome your mom is here and she is picking us up." Sango said once Kagome was in hearing range.

"Moms picking us up? Why? She never told me anything about this." Mrs. Higurashi honked her horn.

"I don't know Kagome, but I think we better hurry." Sango grabbed her arm and ran for the car.

When they got in the car they didn't even have time to buckle up before Mrs.Higurashi pressed her foot on the peddle as hard as she could.

"Mom! Slow down!" Kagome screamed as she finally was able to get her seat belt on."why are you in sucha hurry, are you ok?"

Kagome's mom turned around her eyes completelyoff the road, there was a big smile on her face. "Why every thing is great. Perfectly fine. No, it is better then fine its..."

"Mom get your eyes on the road watch out!" Kagome screamed as her mom causually turned around. The whole while Sango did not say a word she just sat there staring at the roof of the car praying to god that she came out of this alive.

The car must have been going about eighty miles an hour so when she suddenly put on the breaks you could probably imagine how far Sango and Kagome flew. Even though they had their seatbelts on all that did for her is slow her down a bit but she still hit the back of the passenger seat. "Mom why were you driving so quick? You could have killed us all."

Kagome's mom just ignored her and got out of the car her smile never fading. "Aren't you two going to get out?" Then she started to walk away.

Sango got out of the car. Both Kagome and Sango were as confused as ever. Why was their mom acting like this, and why were they parked in the grass of some unknown place? "Mom where are we?"

Her mom stopped and turned around for a fraction of a second and looked at her daughter. "You'll have to wait and see."

Sango didnt know what all this was about but she was just happy that Kagome's mind was not on Inuyasha. She began to believe that this was the whole idea of this weird expedition Mrs. Higurashiwas takingthem on. That was until Mrs. Higurashi led them into a grassy knoll filled with flowers. Sango looked at her friend her head was lowered. '_this must remind her of that one Inuyasha took her on. I should have told Mrs. Higurashi about it?' _

Sango was interupted from her thoughts when Mrs. Higurashi turned around. "What is the matter Kagome?" For a few minutes Kagome didnt say anything and when she did it was almost a whisper.

"Inuyasha took me to a place like this once." You would think that when a mother see her daughter in pain like that she would get upset but instead it seemed to make her happier, her smile even broadened.

"We are almost there."

Sango turned to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "I think there is something seriously wrong with your mom, she is acting all weird." Kagome who was not really paying attention just nodded.

"Ahh here we are." Mrs. Higurashi sat down on a picnic blanket and started to take things out. "Girls come on have a seat." Sango hesitantly walked over and had a seat next to Mrs. Higurashi.

"I think i know what this is all about." Mrs. Higurashi started to get worried. "I think it is really thoughtful of you to try and take Kgomes mind off things for a while." Mrs. higurashi sighed with relief and her big smile was back on her face.

"Come on Kagome. We wont bite." Kagome sat down to. Mrs. Higurashi was emptying the picnic basket. She took out napkins, plastic ware, cups, and oddly four plates.

"Mom whyis there an extra plate?" Kagome asked but her question was left unanswered.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Come on Miroku we have to go we are going to be late. Get off your lazy bum and lets get going."Miroku didnt falter he just kept where he was.

"Inuyasha something weird is happening."

"You know Miroku i could care less right now."

"No Inuyasha, our suitcase is moving."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha walked over and looked at the suitcase. It really was moving. "What the... Miroku open it up."

Miroku backed up. "No you open it."

Inuyasha reached out and unclasped the suitcase. A little orange ball flew out. "Finally one of you knuckle heads have let me out. I've been in there for hours."

"Shippou what are you doing here!

"I snuck in the suit case."

"Shippou that was a foolish thing to do. Just think how upset mom must be."

"No Miroku it was part of her plan to send me along she told me... 'now be quiet and be careful Shippou i am only sending you along so you can tell me all the juicy details' then her eyes got all teary. she said 'My little boys are finally becoming men.'"

"Fine! Shippou but you are not coming with us." Inuyasha angry that Shippou had snuck into the suitcase grabbed Miroku by the collar. "Come on we are going to be late and i need to stop by the store and pick up a few things.

When they got to the store Inuyasha shoved a fifty in Miroku's hands. "Go in and stuff you eat at picnics."

"Why can't you get it."

"Cause i dont do that stuff. Now go!" Miroku did as told he knew his brother was really nervous and that was why he was so irritable so he let it slip with out arrgument this one time. Fifteen minutes laterMiroku cameback with three bags filled with food.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Mrs. Higurashi poored her self and the girls a glass of coke. (i dont own coke) "Mrs. Higurashi is this all we are having?"

"You know what girls i was thinking, how about we all go for a walk around the lake before we eat. "She pushed away some tree branches and the girls saw a lake not far away. Reluctently they got up. '_what is taking them so long' _thought Mrs. Higurashi as she started her walk around the water.

After circling the lake three times they returned to where the picnic was set up and what they found there was most surprising.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Inuyasha parked and helped Miroku get everything settled. Once that was done he sat down. "Inuyasha dont be so nervous it will all be ok."

He was about to scream at Mirokutelling himhe wasnt nervous but that wasbefore he saw her. "Kagome..."

"Good we are all her now we can start our picnic!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi.

When Kagome saw him she wanted to run to him, hug him,and sobb on his shoulder, telling him how much she has missed him but that all changed when she remembered what he had said to her the day before she was to leave. Instead she just sat down quietly as Mrs. Higurashi passed out the food.

However the reaction was different for Sango. As soon as she laid eyes on Miroku she did fly into his arms. They both were just staring at each other for a few seconds before they kissed and told eachother how truely much they loved one another, before Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat to interupt them so they would eat. "Well i guess i had better get going. I need to pick Souta up from his soccer game." Mrs. Higurashi got up and left but no one really noticed everyones minds were on different things.

After everyone had finished Sango noticed that Kagome had barely touched her food. She also noticed Kagome and Inuyasha hadnt talked at all, she asked a couple times why knowing perfectly well the reason but kagome would not answer.

Kagome sat there wishing she was anywhere but where she was now, when she saw a shadow looming over her. She didnt look to see who it was thinking it was only Sango until that person spoke.

"Kagome can we talk."

She really wanted to say no to him. She felt like getting up kicking him really hard and walking away but when she saw the look on his face she stood up and followed him.

They walked for a while in silence. Till he came to a rock right next to the lake. It was big enough for both of them to sit on and it was so close to the water that you could put your feet into it. He climed up the rock and sat down she did the same. The silence continued for a few minutes as he stared out at the lake.

"You know i didnt mean the things i said. I let pride get in the way. I didnt want people to know how upset i was. I never stopped thinking about you since you left. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha looked from the water to look at Kagome but she had her head turned the other way.

"How can I trust you wont let your pride get in the way again?" Inuyasha's hopeful eyes dimmed. He didnt care anymore if he showed his emotions.

"How can i Prove it to you?" He touched her chin, moving it so that she faced him. He leaned in and placed a delicated kiss on her lips then stood up on the rock, got down on one knee, and took Kagome's hand into his. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it. "Kagome will you marry me."

All the anger she once felt toward him melted away as those words left his lips still drifting through her head. She threw herself into him this time not stopping herself. She was crying into his shoulder. A couple minutes passed of him conforting her before she quit crying and looked into his eyes. "I am sorry too Inuyasha. I love you soo much. I would love to be your wife." They embraced again and Shared many passionant kisses before they decided it was time to go home. The whole walk to the car Kagome was thinking about how this was the best day of her life and how she would alway remember it.

When they got to the car they saw Sango and Miroku kissing in the back so Kagome got into the passengers seat. "Kagome i will live here with you."

"What i can't ask you to do that!"

"Your aren't, it is what i want. I will go back home for a couple of weeks then i will start looking for a house." Kagome was going to argue more about it but the words never left her mouth."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Sango it is your big day at last."

"I know Kagome and i am so nervous. Does my dress look ok? Is my hair still good." Kagome looked over her dress and hair. She laid a supportive hand on her friends shoulder.

"Dont worry Sango you look great."

"Yeah i am going to be saying that in a few weeks at your wedding and i am expecting you to calm down too."

"The wedding Music is playing you better get out there." Sango gathered up her dress and took the boquet her friend was holding out to her then she stared her walk down the ile to her beloved as Kagome resumed her place with the other bride's maids.

After the wedding was over Shippou ran around looking for Kagome or Inuyasha or somebody to tell him where the restroom was. He found them but they were were all loveydovey. Without thinking he said out loud. "Yuck how long are you guys going to suck on each others faces?"

Both couples broke apart and ran to Shippou. The two girls rapped him up in a hugg. "Awe we love you too Shippou." They said as they covered his face in kisses. He just rolled his eyes and exclamed as he supported his chin on the palm of his hand. "Oh Brother!"

Miroku stood in the back. "But what about me?"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**What happened to Kagome and Inuyasha**

A couple weeks after Sango and Miroku got married Inuyasha and Kagome did. About a week after that Inuyasha bought a house for him and Kagome. Two years later they had a son. Every year on the aniversery of their engagement Inuyasha ended up taking her to the lake where he proposed. Every holiday and serveral times more they would fly to America to vistit Inuyasha's family and to see Miroku and Sango. Kagome went to college to become a writer and Inuyasha worked at his fathers buisness branch that he had in Japan. Kagome ended up having another boy and a girl. They were twins. Together the five of them lived happily ever after.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**What happened to Miroku and Sango**

After Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding they said goodbye to their friends. Sango went with Miroku to live in their parents manshion together. They ended up having six children after Sango finished college. She became a lawyer. Miroku worked beside his father and soon took over the company in America. They often looked forward to visits from their friends. Together they lived a happy life.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**What happened to Kouga and Ayame**

Kouga finished school and went on a search to find Ayame. It took him two years to find her. It seems that she had come to Japan searching for him. They both got married and had two children. They lived a complete life.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**What happened to Houjo and Sakura**

Sakura came to Japan for a college degree in astronomy and fell in love with Houjo all over again. Hojo forgot about Kagome and married her. They had no children but they were completly content.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

And now that this story come to an end,

It leaves a path for another to begin.

AN: Once again thanks soo much for all those who reviewed. It truely did help me to write this and without your thoughts this story would not exist but in my mind so thanks. I would like to hear what you all thank so please review. I look forward to hearing from you sometime in the future when i write another story.

Later,

Shadow Of A Lost Soul


End file.
